ESTRENO
by AzulVioleta23
Summary: Es una adaptación, de uno de los libros de SAHARA MORGAN, usando los personajes del anime Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi. ADVERTENCIA: se PUEDE encontrar vocabulario fuerte, se recomienda alto criterio al leerlo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo Uno**_

**Estaban esperando que fracasara.**

**Terrence Granchester, el chico malo de Hollywood y objeto de las fantasías**

**eróticas de millones de mujeres, se hallaba solo entre bastidores en el famoso**

**London Theatre, escuchando el murmullo inquieto del público que aguardaba el**

**comienzo de la representación.**

**Podía dividirlo claramente en dos grupos: mujeres que habían ido a**

**comprobar si su físico estaba a la altura de lo que aparecía en la gran pantalla y**

**hombres que habían ido a ver si de verdad sabía actuar.**

**Las espadas estaban en alto desde que anunciara que interpretaría el papel**

**principal en una versión moderna del **_**Ricardo II **_**de Shakespeare. Pensaban que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Creían que los premios, los aplausos, los éxitos de taquilla,**

**todo, era el resultado de un buen trabajo de cámara y de una cara bonita. Pensaban que no tenía talento.**

**Una sonrisa cínica le asomó a las comisuras de los labios. Iba a hacer mil**

**pedazos aquellos prejuicios y a lanzarlos a la estratosfera. Al día siguiente por la**

**mañana nadie cuestionaría su talento. Los titulares no serían **_**¿Será el gran Granchester capaz de interpretar a Shakespeare?, **_**sino **_**El gran Granchester silencia a la crítica con una impresionante actuación**_**. Les iba a mostrar un registro interpretativo de emociones**__**como nunca antes se había visto en el teatro.**

**El director estaba oculto entre bambalinas y se miraron durante un breve**

**instante. Había sido una colaboración tormentosa, Terrence insistía en interpretar el papel a su manera y el director se resistía.**

**Entre ellos se había producido una magia que sabían que pasaría a la**

**historia del teatro.**

**El momento se acercaba. Terrence cerró los ojos y se aisló del mundo**

**exterior. Era el ritual de siempre. Al cabo de unos instantes, Terrence Granchester dejaría de existir.**

**Sería Ricardo, rey de Inglaterra.**

**Eso era lo que hacía, convertía un personaje en alguien real. No**

**representaba al personaje, se convertía en él. A los nueve años había descubierto que podía meterse en la piel de otra persona y ocultarse allí.**

**Había sido una manera de escapar de la oscuridad que rodeaba su vida.**

**Podía ser quien quisiera. Un caballero, un ninja, un cazador de dragones, un**

**vampiro, un superhéroe. Actuar había empezado siendo un escape y se había**

**convertido rápidamente en un disfraz. Y así era como le gustaba vivir, solo y**

**disfrazado, sin depender de nadie.**

**No le suponía ningún problema ser otro. Lo que le causaba problemas era**

**ser Terrence Granchester.**

–**El vestido no le hace gorda –Candy tiró del corsé y apretó los rollos de**

**carne–. El color es precioso y creo que está estupenda. Además, es usted la**

**Sarah Morgan –duquesa de Gloucester. Se supone que debe tener un aspecto… –se detuvo cuando la actriz la miró–. Autoritario. De una mujer con experiencia.**

– **¿Estás diciendo que soy gorda y vieja?**

– **¡No! Escogí el vestido con mucho cuidado –dándose cuenta de cómo podía**

**interpretarse aquello, Candy se preparó para más improperios–. Interpreta el papel de una viuda desconsolada, así que no puede tener un aspecto alegre y feliz.**

– **¿Estás tratando de decirme cómo actuar?**

–**No, estoy tratando de decirle que está perfecta para interpretar este papel.**

**Por favor, trate de relajarse. – ¿Cómo voy a relajarme si tengo que actuar al lado de Terrence Granchester? Es sarcástico, cortante, con cambios de humor… Ayer, cuando cometí aquel pequeño error…**

–**Solo la miró –la tranquilizó Candy–. No dijo nada.**

–**No sabes lo mucho que puede decir una mirada, sobre todo si proviene de**

**los ojos de Terrence Granchester. Cuando te mira es como si te atravesara un rayo láser**

–**cada vez más agitada, la actriz señaló la puerta con la mano–. Vete. Necesito tener alrededor gente que comprenda mi temperamento.**

**¿Malhumorada e irritable?, se preguntó Candy para sus adentros.**

–**Todavía tengo que subirle la cremallera del vestido –se dio cuenta de que**

**le temblaban las manos–.Mire, todos estamos nerviosos…**

– **¿Por qué ibas a estar nerviosa tú?**

–**Bueno… –durante un instante Candy estuvo a punto de hablarle de las**

**reuniones que había mantenido con una diseñadora británica muy importante y**

**cuánto se jugaba. Estuvo a punto de decirle que sus deudas eran tan grandes que se pasaba las noches creando hojas de cálculo mentales para tratar de encontrar la**

**manera de pagar todo lo que debía. Si todo iba bien al día siguiente, aquello**

**cambiaría. Era su gran oportunidad.**

**Malinterpretando su silencio, la actriz emitió un gruñido de impaciencia.**

–**No tienes ni idea de lo que es actuar al lado de una estrella de Hollywood.**

**No sabes lo que es que todo el público haya venido a verlo a él –lanzó toda la**

**fuerza de su ira contra Candy–. ¡Se me podría descoser el vestido y los espectadores seguirían mirándolo a él! ¡Aunque me quedara desnuda, nadie se daría cuenta!**

**Horrorizada ante la idea, Candy aspiró varias veces con fuerza.**

–**Por favor, cálmese. Son los nervios propios del estreno. Todo el mundo**

**está igual.**

–**Excepto Terrence Granchester –le espetó la actriz–.**

**Es tan distante como la Antártida, e igual de frío. Nadie se atreve a acercarse**

**demasiado para no herirse con todo ese hielo.**

–**Y luego se hundirían, como el Titanic.**

– **¿Estás diciendo que me parezco al Titanic?**

– **¡No! –Candy decidió que era más seguro no seguir hablando–. Está**

**guapísima, y el vestido le sienta como un guante.**

–**No por mucho tiempo. Cuando estoy nerviosa solo quiero comer. Y**

**trabajar al lado de Terrence me estresa. Tú eres joven y guapa. ¿Por qué no**

**estás entre bastidores con un sujetador de balcón y una camiseta ajustada, como todas las demás chicas?}**

–**Estoy ridícula con esos sujetadores, y me moriría en el sitio si Terrence se fijara en mí. Por suerte no sabe ni que existo. Me llama «vestuario».**

**No me habla ni cuando le estoy ajustando la ropa.**

**Siempre está hablando por teléfono. Contenga la respiración –Candy luchó**

**con la cremallera y rezó para que aguantara. No quería ser ella la que tuviera que comentar que comerse una tonelada de rosquillas entre la prueba de vestuario y la noche del estreno no era una buena idea–. Terrence es tan famoso que me resulta imposible actuar con normalidad con él. Cuando entra en la habitación, el estómago me da un vuelco, se me abre la boca y me lo quedo mirando como una idiota. Además, es un rompecorazones y yo prefiero los hombres más tranquilos – le abrochó los cierres del escote–. Ya está. Lista. Buena suerte.**

–**Da mala suerte desearle buena suerte a una actriz. Se supone que debes**

**decir «mucha mierda» o algo parecido.**

**Candy suspiró.**

–**Tengo que ir a vestir a Juan de Gante.**

**Se escapó a la sala de vestuario, donde su amiga y asistente, Claire, estaba**

**mordisqueando una barra de chocolate y leyendo una revista del corazón a**

**escondidas. Alzó la vista con expresión culpable cuando Candy entró en la sala.**

–**Oh, me has pillado husmeando en la vida de otras personas… para**

**investigar, por supuesto –su sonrisa se transformó en ceño fruncido cuando miró a Candy a la cara–. Veo que vienes de ayudar a la horrible duquesa de Gloucester.**

**¿Ha cabido en el vestido?–Por los pelos –Candy se dejó caer en una silla. Le dolía la cabeza–. Vestirla de púrpura oscuro es perfecto para el papel que interpreta, pero los colores oscuros son implacables sobre la piel expuesta y tengo la espantosa sensación de que el vestido se va a romper. ¿Nos quedan aspirinas?**

–**Me acabo de tomar la última. Y hablando de dolores de cabeza… –Claire le**

**pasó la revista–. No sé si quieres ver esto, pero aquí hay un amplio reportaje sobre tu hermana: «¿Es Susana Marlow la mujer más bella del mundo?». ¿Por qué tú te apellidas Andry y ella Marlow?**

–**Ella no quiere que nadie nos relacione. Le gusta fingir que su familia no**

**existe –Candy se quedó mirando la foto de su hermana y luego pensó en lo mucho que estaba luchando su madre. Una parte de ella deseaba agarrar el teléfono y gritar. Quería recordarle a Susana lo que era la lealtad familiar y las prioridades, pero sabía que no tendría sentido–. Cuando salieron a la luz las deudas de juego de mi padre, se quedó horrorizada. Yo también, por supuesto, pero Susana se enfadó muchísimo con mi madre por haberlo perdonado y haber seguido con él durante tantos años. La culpa de que no tuviéramos dinero cuando éramos pequeñas y dice que si mamá pierde ahora la casa, es culpa suya. No entiende por qué debería pagar ella por lo que considera una debilidad de mi madre. –Qué encanto.**

–**A veces no puedo creer que seamos familia –Candy se mordió la uña y**

**entonces vio las uñas perfectas de su hermana en la foto y dejó caer la mano sobre el regazo–. Todo era demasiado sórdido para ella. Se ha creado una imagen de sí misma perfecta y no quiere que los pecados de mi padre la ensucien.**

**Claire le quitó la revista y arrancó las páginas del reportaje.**

–**Ya está –las arrugó y las tiró a la papelera–.**

**Ahora está donde merece estar. Y ahora voy a ver a ese perverso de Granchester**

**en escena. Es una noche histórica. ¿Vienes?**

–**No. Tengo que volver a echar un vistazo a mis bocetos y repasar el guion**

**antes de mañana.**

–**Nunca podrás trabajar en Hollywood si pierdes la cabeza por las estrellas.**

–**Yo no pierdo la cabeza.**

–**Claro que sí. Cuando le tomaste las medidas del muslo, te pusiste roja**

**como un tomate.**

–**De acuerdo, tal vez sí me pierda un poco por Terrence Granchester.**

–**El tipo es un bombón, eso está claro.**

**Candy quitó la tapa de una botella de agua.**

–**Sí, pero no es real. ¿Puedes llegar a conocer de verdad a un actor? ¿Cómo**

**sabes cuándo está actuando? –dio un sorbo de agua. Ella sabía demasiado bien lo fácil que era creer que se conocía a alguien y luego descubrir que no era así–.**

**Quiero decir, si Terrence Granchester te dijera alguna vez «te quiero», ¿de verdad lo creerías?**

–**Le oí decir al director que la palabra «amor» tiene cuatro letras y que él**

**nunca utiliza palabras de cuatro letras. ¿Sabías que las entradas se agotaron en**

**cuatro minutos? Es increíble. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Shakespeare se le atraviesa a mucha gente. Ese Macbeth hablando con la calavera…**

–**Hamlet –Candy se quitó los zapatos y flexionó los dedos de los pies–. Era**

**Hamlet.**

–**Quien sea. Lo que quiero decir es que podría recitar la hoja de devolución**

**de sus impuestos y el teatro seguiría estando lleno. Estamos hablando de Terrence Granchester. Ha ganado todos los premios posibles, excepto el Zafiro, el más importante.**

**Candy pensó en el despliegue promocional que rodeaba al premio de cine**

**más prestigioso del mundo.**

–**Ha estado nominado tres veces.**

–**Supongo que es el sueño de todo actor. Lo cierto es que esta vez se lo**

**merece –dijo Claire con aire soñador–. Incluso cuando está declamando a**

**Shakespeare y no entiendo una palabra de lo que dice, no puedo dejar de**

**escucharle.**

–**Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte. Se llama control mental. Es la voz…**

**y esos increíbles ojos azules.**

–**¿Te imaginas lo que sería tener relaciones sexuales con él? Me pregunto si**

**te quedarías mirándolo con la boca abierta todo el rato.**

–**Esa es una pregunta que nunca podré responder.**

**Ni siquiera sabe que existo. Gracias a Dios –Candy volvió a tapar la botella de**

**agua y la guardó en su bolso–. Escucha, sobre lo de esta noche…**

–**No vas a rajarte, así que ni lo pienses. Empieza a las once y tenemos que**

**tener un aspecto realmente sexy. Ponte algo que te deje la clavícula al descubierto.**

–**Ni hablar. Todavía no entiendo cómo he dejado que me metas en esto de**

**las citas rápidas.**

–**Eres preciosa, Candy. Crees que estás gorda solo porque tu hermana es la**

**supermodelo Susana Marlow.**

–**Me siento en baja forma. Cuando esta obra termine, seré más disciplinada**

**con el ejercicio. Quiero estar esbelta. Es deprimente ver a Terrence Granchester.**

**Su cuerpo es puro músculo –Candy sacó los bíceps–.**

**Yo apenas tengo fuerzas para levantar la botella de agua.**

–**Está impresionante con esa chaqueta de cuero que escogiste para él. Tienes**

**un gran talento para saber qué atuendo funcionará mejor.**

–**Se supone que el vestuario debe acompañar al personaje en su viaje**

**emocional –Candy se miró los vaqueros rotos–. Me da miedo pensar lo que mi ropa puede decir de mi viaje emocional, está claro que viajo en clase turista.**

–**Lo que tu ropa dice es que eres una diseñadora de vestuario con exceso de**

**trabajo, mal pagada y sin tiempo para preocuparse por su aspecto.**

–**Y con enormes deudas.**

–**Tienes un gran talento. Algún día alguien te descubrirá.**

–**Bueno, pues espero que sea pronto –sintió un escalofrío de pánico–. Las**

**letras de la casa de mi madre devoran todo lo que ahorro. Es como un monstruo.–**

**Tienes que decirle a tu madre cuánto estás luchando. No necesita tres dormitorios,**

**¿verdad?**

–**Es la casa en la que vivió con mi padre. Está llena de recuerdos –agotada**

**física y emocionalmente, Candy cerró los ojos–. Cada vez que voy a verla me dice**

**que vivir en esa casa es lo único que la mantiene con vida desde que él murió. A**

**pesar de todo, la suya fue una historia de amor increíble. En cualquier caso, si**

**consigo este trabajo todo saldrá bien. Un peldaño más en la escalera.**

–**Apuesto a que a tu hermana le interesaría saber que estás trabajando con**

**Terrence Granchester –Claire estiró las piernas–. ¿Dónde te gusta más, en **_**Hombre Alfa **_**o en **_**Atrévete o muere**_**?**

–**En **_**Hombre Alfa.**_

–**¿De veras? –Claire frunció el ceño–. Ahí hacía de soldado de las fuerzas**

**especiales. No pensé que eso te gustara.**

–**Me encantó el personaje, que se consideraba tan duro y luego, cuando**

**conoce a la hija de su enemigo… –a Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas–.**

**Esa parte al final en la que se sacrifica para salvarla.**

**Lloré durante días. He debido verla cien veces. Granchester estaba increíble en esa película. Y guapísimo. Si hubiera premio Zafiro al más guapo, se lo habría llevado él.**

–**Hablando de los Zafiro –Claire le lanzó la revista–. Échale un vistazo al**

**resto cuando tengas un momento. Hay un artículo sobre cómo vestirse para la gran noche. Hacen predicciones sobre quién se pondrá qué en la ceremonia que se celebra dentro de dos semanas. Tal vez te interese.**

–**¿Por qué? Nunca me van a invitar a la ceremonia de los Zafiro. Y mejor,**

**porque no creo que te permitan llevar vaqueros con agujeros –Candy se guardó la revista en el bolso para leerla más tarde.**

**Claire consultó su reloj y se puso de pie de un salto. –Uf, mira qué hora es.**

**Faltan menos de cinco minutos. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?**

–**No, gracias. Puedes babear tú por las dos.**

**Terrence se dirigió al centro del escenario y miró hacia la oscuridad. No vio**

**al público. No pensaba en los críticos.**

**Era el rey Ricardo II, el rey maldito.**

**Abrió la boca para decir las primeras líneas del papel a Juan de Gante**

**cuando un foco iluminó la primera fila del público.**

**Sujetando la corona con la mano, Terrence bajó la vista y sus ojos se**

**clavaron en un rostro familiar.**

**Familiar y, al mismo tiempo, desconocido. Veinte años habían provocado**

**cambios, pero no tantos como para que las facciones le resultaran irreconocibles.**

**Perdió la noción del tiempo. Las facciones se borraron. Y el pasado regresó a**

**una velocidad de vértigo, haciendo añicos su concentración. La momentánea**

**visión despertó un cóctel letal de recuerdos que revolotearon por su mente,**

**encantados de verse liberados tras tantos años de encarcelamiento dentro de su**

**cerebro.**

**Gritos y terror. «¡Basta, basta!» Y sangre. Sangre por todas partes. «¡Haced**

**algo!»**

**Se sentía impotente. Completamente impotente.**

**Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, Terrence se miró las manos que**

**sujetaban la corona. No había sangre. Tenía las manos limpias, pero seguía sin**

**poder moverse. Tenía la mente paralizada por los fantasmas de su propia**

**impotencia. La certeza de que no había actuado lo reconcomía. La culpa zumbó en su interior como un insecto venenoso y se preguntó cómo era posible tener**

**escalofríos y sudar al mismo tiempo.**

**Ligeramente consciente del murmullo que había empezado a alzarse**

**lentamente entre el público, Terrence hizo un esfuerzo decidido por concentrarse.**

**«Ricardo», pensó desesperadamente. «El rey Ricardo».**

**Se agarró a la corona y trató de volver a meterse en la piel del personaje,**

**pero ya no entraba bien. El control se le escapaba.**

**Cada vez que abría los ojos veía la misma cara mirándolo desde la primera**

**fila, recordándole que no era el rey Ricardo II. Era Terrence Granchester, un actor con un pasado familiar más trágico que las obras de Shakespeare.**

**Si el dramaturgo hubiera estado vivo, pensó Terrence con amargura,**

**habría escrito la historia de la familia Granchester como una tragedia en tres actos.**

**Nada de comedia. Nada de finales felices. La vida en su mayor oscuridad.**

**Desesperado, trató de abrirse camino hacia la superficie a través de la oscuridad,**

**pero sintió cómo se hundía, se ahogaba en el espeso barro del pasado.**

**¿Por qué había escogido aquel momento para volver, cuando todos habían**

**reconstruido sus vidas? La ira lo atravesó con fuerza. Tenía que advertir a**

**Annabelle. Eso al menos sí podía hacerlo. Tenía que ponerse en contacto con ella en aquel instante.**

**El murmullo de sorpresa del público se convirtió en un zumbido inquieto.**

**Los espectadores que habían pensado que se había detenido para darle más efecto a su entrada, se dieron cuenta de que estaban equivocados. Surgieron voces.**

**Cuadrando los hombros, como un luchador preparándose para el impacto,**

**Terrence trató una vez más de decir sus primeras líneas, pero ni siquiera fue**

**capaz de recordarlas. Atrapado en el pasado, el muro que había levantado entre el mundo y él sencillamente se desmoronó. Despojado de su camuflaje, se vio**

**obligado a meterse en la piel del único personaje que había evitado interpretar**

**toda su vida: Terrence Granchester.**

**La última vez la había decepcionado, esa vez no lo haría.**

–**Damas y caballeros –su voz, fría y carente de emoción, llegó hasta el fondo**

**de la sala. Hizo un esfuerzo por no mirar al hombre que estaba en la primera fila.**

**Tuvo que dominarse para no bajar al patio de butacas, agarrarlo del cuello y**

**dejarlo seco–, la representación de esta noche queda cancelada. Por favor, pasen por taquilla para que les devuelvan el dinero.**

**Cuando terminó de preparar la entrevista del día siguiente, Candy salió de la**

**sala de vestuario. Entre bambalinas, el teatro estaba escalofriantemente silencioso.**

**Todo el mundo se encontraba viendo a Terrence Granchester.**

**Se quedó de pie un instante aspirando los aromas y la atmósfera. El edificio**

**estaba impregnado de historia. ¿Cuántos actores y actrices famosos habían subido a las tablas de aquel teatro? Por un instante volvió a ser una niña de seis años que jugaba a disfrazarse con su hermana Paula.**

**«Tú no puedes ser la princesa, Candy. Estás demasiado gorda y tienes el pelo**

**demasiado rizado. Yo soy más guapa, así que yo seré la princesa. Tú puedes**

**vestirme».**

**Lo que había empezado como una obligación se convirtió enseguida en una**

**pasión. Cuando Susana decidió que no quedaba bien salir por ahí con su rechoncha hermana, Candy siguió vistiendo a sus amigas. Todas las tardes después del colegio interpretaban alguna obra, y Candy era la que decidía qué se ponían. Le encantaba experimentar con diferentes combinaciones, le gustaba el reto de diseñar vestuarios que transmitieran la esencia de cada personaje. Una princesa con una espada. Un hada con pantalones y botas. Había vestido a sus amigas, a sus muñecas, a su madre…**

**La única persona a la que no había vuelto a vestir era a Susana, cuyos sueños**

**de ser modelo la habían llevado muy lejos de sus humildes raíces.**

**Pero Candy había seguido soñando.**

**Un ruido la hizo volver al presente. Candy giró la cabeza y escuchó. Lo que**

**había empezado como unos pasos poderosos se convirtió en una carrera. Ella**

**frunció el ceño y se quedó donde estaba, dispuesta a decirle a quien fuera que**

**aquel ruido podría oírse probablemente por todo el West End londinense.**

**¿Quién podría estar corriendo? Probablemente algún tramoyista sin**

**experiencia. Al darse cuenta de que los pasos se acercaban hacia ella, Candy se quitó rápidamente de en medio, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un poderoso cuerpo masculino se estrelló contra el suyo. No hubo tiempo para gemir ni para gritar.**

**Cayó hacia atrás y se preparó para pegarse contra el suelo, pero unas manos**

**fuertes la agarraron repentinamente y la sostuvieron hasta que recuperó el**

**equilibrio.**

**Al verse atrapada contra aquellos músculos, algo se derritió en su interior.**

**Fue una reacción elemental que contravenía el sentido común y cuyo poder la**

**conmocionó.**

**Huesos firmes, cabello negro y unos ojos que podrían llevar a una mujer a**

**olvidar su propio nombre.**

–**Eh…, señor Granchester, no esperaba verlo aquí.**

**Quiero decir, ya sé que está actuando aquí, así que sí esperaba verlo, pero**

**no justo aquí en este preciso instante, y menos corriendo entre bambalinas. ¿Ocurre algo? Bueno, está claro que sí –balbuceó–. En caso contrario no estaría corriendo entre bambalinas como una manada de elefantes, pero…**

–**Él está aquí –las manos de Terrence la sujetaban con tanta fuerza que**

**Candy se estremeció.**

–**¿Quién? –se lo quedó mirando como una estúpida, con el corazón**

**latiéndole a toda prisa en el pecho y la boca seca como la arena. Al tenerlo tan cerca resultaba imposible no mirarlo fijamente. Era increíblemente sexy, cada rasgo de sus facciones perfectas acentuaba su masculinidad. Trató desesperadamente de decir algo lúcido, pero sentía como si tuviera el cerebro anestesiado–. ¿Señor**

**Granchester?**

–**¿Por qué ahora? –aquellos ojos azules brillaban con ira–. ¿Por qué? –la soltó**

**y dio un puñetazo contra un trozo de madera descartada del decorado. Respirando**

**agitadamente, se llevó los dedos a la frente–.**

**No puedo… yo… Tengo que advertir a Annabelle…**

**¿Quién era Annabelle?**

–**Bien, bueno, veo que está disgustado –Candy dio un paso cauteloso hacia**

**atrás mientras veía cómo él sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo y marcaba un número.**

**Tenía los nudillos arañados, pero no parecía darse cuenta. En ese instante**

**entendió por qué Terrence Granchester era tan bueno interpretando héroes**

**atormentados. Bajo aquel físico perfecto y un rostro tan bello había un hombre tan atormentado como los personajes que interpretaba. Y eso formaba parte de su atractivo, por supuesto. Había una parte de él indómita y peligrosa. Fijándose en la dureza de sus mandíbulas y en la línea de su boca, pensó en el soldado de las fuerzas especiales que había interpretado en su última película de acción, **_**Hombre**__**Alfa**_**. Era el cazador.**

**Y en ese instante no estaba actuando, sabía que no estaba actuando. Y no**

**tenía ningún sentido tratar de convencerlo para que volviera a escena. Era un**

**hombre que no seguía más dictados que los suyos propios.**

**Candy miró a su alrededor deseando desesperadamente que llegara alguien**

**que se hiciera cargo de la situación. ¿Dónde estaba el director de escena?**

**Terrence sostenía el teléfono en la oreja y se movía con torpeza. Aparte de**

**en escena, solo lo había visto actuando con suma calma. En ocasiones se mostraba sarcástico, con frecuencia aburrido, pero nunca fuera de control.**

**En aquel instante parecía fuera de sí. El cinismo había sido reemplazado por**

**algo cercano a la desesperación.**

–**¿Hay alguna salida que la prensa no conozca?**

–**¿Una salida? –Candy trató de respirar, pero había algo en la intensidad de la**

**mirada de Granchester que le impedía hacer nada que no fuera mirarlo fijamente.**

**Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, y era impresionante.**

–**Si Carrie se entera, todo va a estallar. Contesta, maldita sea –estaba claro**

**que nadie respondía y finalmente dejó un mensaje corto y misterioso en el buzón de voz antes de volver a guardarse el móvil. Entonces agarró a Candy del brazo y dijo con tono desesperado:**

–**Tienes que sacarme de aquí. Deprisa.**

**Candy lo miró con severidad. Dos mujeres, pensó, Annabelle y Carrie, había**

**dicho él. La típica historia de infidelidad…, pero luego se quedó paralizada al ver**

**la desesperación en sus ojos. Comprendió que había cometido un error garrafal al juzgarlo tan deprisa.**

**No era el cazador. Era la presa. Algo o alguien lo estaba persiguiendo.**

–**Hay una salida de incendios en la sala de vestuario. Da a una de las calles**

**laterales –sin detenerse a pensar, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia la sala.**

**Cerró la puerta tras ellos–. La salida de incendios está allí. Buena suerte.**

–**¡No puedo hacer esto sin ayuda! –la atrajo hacia sí–. ¿Dónde vives? ¿Tu**

**casa está lejos de aquí?**

**A Candy le temblaron las rodillas.**

–**Debes estar de broma. Quiero decir, tienes una suite en el Dorchester, y…**

–**Será el primer sitio en el que miren. La prensa ha acampado allí fuera**

**desde que aterrizó mi avión.**

**Candy se imaginó a Terrence Granchester en su minúsculo estudio y se sonrojó.**

–**Mi casa es muy pequeña. Sinceramente, no creo que…**

–**Por favor –le tomó la cara entre las manos, de modo que a Candy no le**

**quedó más remedio que volver a mirarlo. Se perdió en aquellos ojos azules, olvidó**

**dónde estaba. Olvidó quién era. Recordaba vagamente que él le había pedido**

**algo, pero tenía los ojos clavados en los suyos y…**

–**¿Candy?**

**Atrapada en una excitación sexual como nunca antes había experimentado,**

**se arqueó contra él.**

–**¿Mmm?**

–**¡Candy! –Terrence chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara y rompió el**

**hechizo.**

**Sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar su confundido cerebro, Candy sintió como**

**si estuviera saliendo de un trance.**

–**Sa… sabes mi nombre.**

–**Tengo por costumbre aprenderme los nombres de todas las mujeres que**

**me han medido el muslo –le brillaron los ojos bajo la irónica elevación de las cejas–.Salgamos de aquí, ángel mío. No quiero ser la cena de los paparazzi.**

**Dispuesta siempre a ayudar a quien estuviera en apuros y completamente**

**emocionada por el hecho de que él supiera su nombre, Candy ignoró la voz interior que la estaba avisando de que era un gran error.**

–**De acuerdo, pero no sé qué te va a parecer mi casa al lado del Dorchester.**

**No digas que no te he avisado –agarró la cazadora y dos cascos y le ofreció uno de ellos.**

**Él se lo quedó mirando.**

–**¿Para qué es esto?**

–**Si vamos a huir, necesitaremos un vehículo. Tengo una moto ahí fuera. Es**

**rápido y perfecto para atravesar el tráfico de Londres. Ponte el casco, te cubrirá la cara. No es que tengas que cubrírtela, porque es maravillosa, pero… –se sonrojó y le puso el casco en las manos–. Así será mucho más fácil.**

**Se escucharon voces al otro lado de la puerta y alguien llamó con fuerza.**

**Candy tomó las riendas del asunto. Se acercó y le puso el casco en la cabeza.**

–**La salida de incendios estará helada. Ten cuidado para no resbalarte. Me**

**siento una estúpida diciéndote esto a ti, que haces todas esas escenas de acción.**

**Estoy segura de que una salida de incendios helada no te supondrá ningún**

**desafío.**

**Terrence tenía otra vez el teléfono en la mano.**

–**Necesito hacer otra llamada…**

–**Cuando llegues a mi casa –Candy se abstuvo de comentarle que si no**

**estuviera con más de una mujer a la vez, no se vería en aquella situación**

**desesperada.**

**Diciéndose que la complicada vida sentimental de Terrence Granchester no era**

**asunto suyo, le tiró del brazo–. Si no quieres verte en primer plano delante de**

**cientos de cámaras, entonces tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo.**

_**############**_

**El sonido de sus pasos resonaba por los escalones de metal de la escalera de**

**incendios. Candy saltó los dos últimos y aterrizó en el callejón cerca de su Vespa.**

**En cuando el aire frío de febrero le atravesó la ropa, Terrence se quedó**

**mirando la moto con una ceja alzada en gesto de desconfianza.**

–**¿Esta es tu idea de un vehículo de escape?**

–**Tal vez no sea un Ferrari, pero…**

–**Desde luego, no es un Ferrari.**

–**Es más rápida de lo que parece. Y tiene la ventaja de que nadie esperaría**

**verte subido en una –cuando pasó la pierna por encima de la moto y arrancó el**

**motor, un grupo de paparazzi dobló la esquina. Iban gritando como animales**

**enloquecidos.**

**Hubo destellos de flashes y Candy se encogió.**

–**No quiero que me tomen fotos. Odio que me tomen fotos.**

**Terrence saltó sobre la moto detrás de ella, la agarró de la cintura y se**

**apretó contra ella.**

–**En marcha. Si es que esta cosa es capaz de moverse.**

**Su cuerpo duro se apretó contra el de ella y Candy experimentó un escalofrío**

**desde el cuello hasta la pelvis. Mortificada al sentir que él tenía las manos**

**firmemente plantadas en su estómago, Candy se juró que a partir de esa noche iba a hacer al menos cien abdominales diarias.**

**Impaciente, Terrence puso las manos sobre las de ella.**

–**¡Vamos!**

**Tomando el control, giró el acelerador y la Vespa se lanzó hacia delante con**

**una fuerza que pegó a Candy contra su pecho. Ella pensó en todas las mujeres del mundo que habrían dado los ahorros de su vida por estar en su lugar.**

**Aquello era surrealista. Terrence Granchester subido a su Vespa.**

**Y de pronto sintió miedo, porque él no estaba desacelerando, sino apurando**

**al máximo la velocidad de la moto.**

–**¡Más despacio! –Candy no había imaginado que su pequeña Vespa pudiera**

**alcanzar semejantes velocidades. Recordó entonces que Terrence Granchester conducía motos de carreras como hobby y que varios directores se habían negado a trabajar con él porque se arriesgaba en exceso.**

**Sin ningún miedo, llevó la moto hasta el límite y Candy soltó un gemido de**

**pánico. No le gustaban excesivamente los periodistas, pero tampoco quería matar a ninguno.**

–**¿Ocurre algo? –la voz risueña de Granchester sonó cerca de su oído.**

**Candy solo pudo articular una palabra.**

–**Velocidad…**

–**Estoy haciendo lo que puedo, cariño, pero la próxima vez haznos un favor**

**a los dos y compra la versión turbo. Esta es horrible.**

**Se dirigían hacia el grupo de periodistas, y Candy quiso gritar, pero no emitió**

**ningún sonido. Aterrorizada, trató de agarrar el acelerador, pero unos dedos**

**fuertes apretaron los suyos y controlaron lo que estaba haciendo, obligándola a**

**mantener la máxima velocidad.**

–**Relájate –la voz sonaba seductora a su oído–. Se apartarán.**

–**¿Y si no lo hacen?**

–**Entonces tendré a menos periodistas siguiéndome. Candy cerró los ojos con**

**fuerza y se hizo a la idea de que iba a ser la primera conductora de Vespa multada por exceso de velocidad. Lo único que esperaba era no recibir también una acusación por homicidio múltiple.**

**Preparándose para el impacto, pensó en que los rumores sobre la fortaleza**

**física de Terrence no eran exagerados. Le agarraba las manos con la fuerza de una tenaza y los músculos de sus hombros eran un muro sólido detrás de ella.**

–**Aguanta –le murmuró al oído.**

**Candy abrió los ojos y descubrió que ya estaban tan cerca de los fotógrafos**

**que podía verles el blanco de los ojos. En el último segundo, la gente se dispersó y la moto atravesó el repentino hueco y salió a la calle principal. Se escuchó el**

**chirriar de las ruedas mientras los conductores giraban para esquivarlos, una**

**cacofonía de cláxones y varios gritos de advertencia, y Candy se alegró de que las manos de Terrence estuvieran sobre las suyas, porque le resbalaban las palmas por el sudor. Supo que si él no hubiera estado controlando la moto, seguramente se**

**habrían caído. Le escuchó reír y decidió que Terrence Granchester tenía un perverso sentido del humor.**

**En el exterior del teatro había una pequeña multitud de admiradores, la**

**mayoría mujeres, que sujetaban pancartas que decían **_**Amo a Terrence **_**Granchester.**

**Habían esperado durante horas con la esperanza de ver de pasada a la mega**

**estrella de Hollywood cuando saliera del teatro. No parecía importarles que fuera conocido por no firmar autógrafos. Lo único que querían era ver de lejos aquellos famosos ojos.**

–**¿Por dónde es? –la voz que sonaba cerca de su oído era firme y decidida, y**

**ahora le tocaba a ella tomar el mando, porque conocía bien aquellas calles.**

**Enseguida estuvo esquivando el tráfico londinense, distanciándose lo más**

**posible de los periodistas.**

**Salió de la calle principal y dio un rodeo, escogiendo calles laterales. El**

**ritmo de su corazón se iba normalizando a medida que el pánico remitía, y de**

**pronto fue consciente de la enormidad de lo que acababa de hacer.**

**Tardó veinte minutos en asegurarse de que nadie los había seguido y otros**

**diez en cruzar el río en dirección al sur de Londres, donde estaba su apartamento.**

**Y durante todo ese rato fue consciente del calor del cuerpo de Terrence pegado al suyo y de su brazo rodeándole la cintura.**

**Sin duda tenía que tener frío, pensó, porque solo llevaba la cazadora de**

**cuero y la camiseta negra que ella había escogido como vestuario para su retrato contemporáneo del rey Ricardo, pero allí donde sus cuerpos se tocaban, ella sentía calor. Aunque tal vez el calor procediera de ella. Candy giró hacia un callejón adyacente que había al lado de una manzana de edificios.**

–**Aquí es donde vivo.**

**Terrence sacó la pierna de la moto y se desabrochó el casco.**

–**No te lo quites –se apresuró a pedirle ella–. Alguien podría reconocerte.**

**Entremos primero. Camina como si fueras alguien normal, no una estrella de cine o un soldado de las fuerzas especiales. Trata de pasar inadvertido.**

–**Mido un metro noventa. No me resulta fácil pasar inadvertido.**

**Candy puso los ojos en blanco mientras se bajaba de la moto con piernas**

**temblorosas.**

–**Has conducido como un loco. Creí que nos ibas a matar a los dos –puso el**

**candado a la Vespa–.Vivo en el segundo piso. No mires a nadie.**

–**Llevo puesto el casco.**

–**Pero pueden verte los ojos –y esos increíbles ojos azules eran conocidos en**

**el mundo entero.**

**Eran un poco rasgados y estaban enmarcados por unas pestañas gruesas y**

**oscuras que intensificaban su hipnótica mirada. Eran unos ojos creados para el**

**pecado y la seducción.**

**Candy trató de no mirarlo. Era más fácil concentrarse si no lo miraba.**

–**Trata de… ser invisible –insistió.**

**Sus pasos resonaron por las escaleras y una de las puertas se entreabrió a su**

**paso.**

–**¿Eres tú, Candy, querida?**

**Candy le hizo un gesto a Terrence para que se mantuviera atrás.**

–**Soy yo, Vera. ¿Va todo bien?**

–**¿Ya estás en casa? –la puerta se abrió un poco más y una señora mayor**

**miró a través de sus gafas–.**

**Y con un joven. Ha sido muy rápido. Supongo que por eso les llaman citas**

**rápidas.**

–**Vera…**

–**Le he dicho a Maggie, la del veintidós A, que si esos chicos tenían un poco**

**de sentido común, todos te pedirían el teléfono.**

–**Vera, yo no…**

–**Y lo has traído directamente a casa. Nada de andar por ahí perdiendo el**

**tiempo. Bien por ti. Envidio a las jóvenes modernas. En mis tiempos teníamos que pasar por largas y aburridas citas y ni siquiera había sexo al final –Vera se inclinó hacia delante y miró a Terrence entrecerrando los ojos–. Pareces un hombre decidido. Y tienes buenos hombros. Me gustan los hombres de hombros anchos.**

**Muerta de vergüenza y aterrorizada por que la anciana pudiera reconocer a**

**Terrence, Candy se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un abrazo a su vecina.**

–**Vuelve a entrar. Hace frío esta noche y estás dejando escapar el calor.**

**Vera estaba mirando a Terrence.**

–**Te pareces un poco a ese joven tan encantador del que todo el mundo**

**habla…, esa estrella de cine.**

**Podrías conseguir trabajo como doble suyo. Hace unos meses vino al centro**

**de mayores un doble de Tom Cruise, pero fue muy decepcionante. No tenía los**

**ojos igual.**

–**Vera, tenemos que irnos… –Candy dio un paso atrás.**

–**Claro, por supuesto –la anciana guiñó un ojo–.**

**Tenéis cosas que hacer. Citas rápidas. Pero recordad que no todo tiene que**

**hacerse rápido –cerró la puerta y Candy sacó las llaves del bolsillo.**

**Estaba tan avergonzada que no sabía dónde mirar.**

**Encendió la luz. Su vergüenza creció cuando vio el estado de su casa. Había**

**hojas con sus bocetos desparramadas por el suelo por su sesión de trabajo de la**

**noche anterior, y platos y cuencos sucios en el fregadero.–Siento el desorden –**

**todavía sin mirarlo, cerró la puerta tras ellos–. Ayer trabajé en el primer turno de la cafetería y luego estuve trabajando en el diseño de vestuario para una nueva producción de **_**La fierecilla domada**_**. No he tenido tiempo para limpiar.**

–**¿Turno en la cafetería?**

–**Empiezo a las seis. La mayoría del tiempo sirviendo capuchinos dobles a**

**clientes cansados. Dame un minuto y ordenaré un poco.**

**Terrence se quitó el casco y agarró el dibujo que tenía más cerca.**

–**¿No trabajas con ordenador?**

–**Sí, pero cuando puedo prefiero dibujar, sobre todo en los primeros pasos**

**del diseño. Es muy importante entender lo que dice el vestuario sobre el personaje.**

–**Este vestido dice: «Me gusta el sexo ardiente» –observó el boceto–. Si es**

**para Catalina, yo diría que Petruchio va a tener una gran noche. Así que… ¿se**

**suponía que esta noche ibas a tener una cita rápida?**

**Candy le arrebató el dibujo de la mano.**

–**Solo iba a ir a acompañar a una amiga –cambió rápidamente de tema–.**

**¿Crees que alguien nos ha seguido?**

–**Creo que has conseguido despistarles. Podrías dar un par de lecciones a mi**

**equipo de seguridad –estaba tranquilo y relajado, casi aburrido, como si todo el**

**plan de fuga se hubiera diseñado solo para entretenerla a ella. No había asomo de la desesperación que había mostrado en el teatro. Recorrió el minúsculo salón observando las fotos y agarró un libro que ella había dejado boca abajo mientras miraba una pila de revistas.**

**Revistas. Candy se quedó paralizada por el horror, pero ya era demasiado**

**tarde. Ya había agarrado una de la parte de arriba de la pila. La que tenía una fotografía de él desnudo de cintura para arriba en su papel de **_**Hombre alfa.**_

–**¿Por qué tienes fotos mías?**

**Porque era humana, porque era una mujer…, pensó Candy.**

–**Las he utilizado para el diseño de vestuario –trató de encontrar una razón**

**plausible–. Tenía que estudiar tus facciones, decidir qué estilos y colores quedarían mejor para el papel del rey Ricardo.**

**Al menos no había pegado las fotos en la pared.**

**Terrence dejó la revista y agarró otro de sus bocetos.**

–**Eres buena.**

**Aliviada al ver que no había repasado el resto de las revistas y no había**

**descubierto la gran cantidad de fotos suyas que había recopilado, Candy se**

**mantuvo rígida mientras Terrence daba una vuelta por su pequeño y abarrotado apartamento.**

–**Interesante decoración –levantó uno de los cojines rojos de seda que había**

**sobre el sofá–. ¿Qué es esto, un harén? ¿Vas a presentarte al casting para el papel de concubina del jeque o algo así?**

**Candy se volvió del mismo tono que el cojín. No solía llevar a nadie a su casa,**

**y no se le había ocurrido pensar qué aspecto tendría a ojos de otra persona.**

–**No creo que yo sirviera para concubina del jeque. Este lugar era un poco**

**deprimente cuando me mudé aquí. Me dejé llevar demasiado al tratar de hacerl hogareño.**

**Había utilizado su vena creativa para convertir aquel espacio minúsculo en**

**un lugar acogedor. Para ocultar las manchas de humedad, pegó telas en la pared.**

**La moqueta deshilachada estaba ahora cubierta por una larga alfombra en exóticos tonos rojos. Las lámparas proporcionaban una luz sutil que desviaba la atención de las marcas de humedad del techo. El sofá que habían dejado los anteriores ocupantes estaba cubierto de cojines con pedrería y colores brillantes que ella misma había confeccionado con retales.**

**Imaginando lo que debía estar pensando, Candy se sonrojó.**

–**No parece gran cosa, pero la zona no está tan mal, siempre y cuando no**

**salgas de casa después de medianoche. Y es barata. Yo… tengo que pagar unas**

**deudas. Mi padre murió el año pasado, y entonces descubrí que había tenido un**

**problema con el juego durante toda su vida –se le formó un nudo en la garganta–. Pidió dinero prestado con la casa como aval, y si me salto uno de los pagos se quedarán con ella y mi madre perderá su hogar, así que….**

**Él parecía un poco asombrado.**

–**¿Siempre le cuentas la historia de tu vida a los desconocidos?**

–**Si se quedan el tiempo suficiente para escucharla, sí –ironizó Candy–. Lo**

**siento. No quería aburrirte.**

**Solo quería explicarte por qué la casa no está tan ordenada y limpia como**

**debería.**

**Terrence deslizó la mirada hacia el cuenco de cereales sucio que había en el**

**fregadero.**

–**¿El desayuno?**

–**La cena de anoche –respondió Candy sin pensar–.**

**Cuando llego tarde a casa no siempre tengo ganas de cocinar, así que solo**

**tomo cereales. O una tostada.**

**Ya sabes lo que es estar solo –recordando con quien estaba hablando, se**

**encogió de hombros incómoda–. Aunque tal vez no lo sepas. Cuando tú estás solo, probablemente vayas a un restaurante de cinco estrellas –cada vez se iba poniendo más roja–. Y seguramente un hombre como tú nunca esté solo. Y además, en Hollywood nadie come hidratos de carbono, así que cereales y tostadas no…**

–**¿Nunca te callas? –Terrence la estaba mirando con aquellos ojos rasgados**

**que enloquecían a las mujeres. Y la boca… Oh, Dios mío, la boca…**

**Candy cerró la suya. Aquella era su oportunidad para seducirlo con una**

**conversación brillante. O al menos debería estar hablando de algo inteligente como cine, calentamiento global o exploraciones espaciales. Y en cambio, estaba**

**hablando de los cereales del desayuno.**

–**Lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrada a tener a una estrella de cine en mi**

**salón. Siento….**

–**¿Qué sientes? –la miró de un modo que la hizo derretirse por dentro.**

**Deslizó la mirada a la boca de Candy y ella sintió cómo le corría la sangre por**

**las venas. Ser el centro de su atención era lo más excitante y maravilloso que le**

**había sucedido jamás. La estaba mirando como si… como si… Oh, Dios mío,**

**Terrence Granchester iba a besarla.**

**Atrapada por la tensión sexual, se arqueó hacia él.**

**Vio cómo inclinaba la cabeza y luego fruncía el ceño y se daba la vuelta**

**bruscamente para dirigirse luego al otro extremo del salón.**

**Candy se quedó allí de pie como una idiota. ¿Qué esperaba? Terrence Granchester era una superestrella.**

**¿Qué diablos la había llevado a pensar que querría besar a alguien como**

**ella? Sin duda era una ilusa.**

**Ilusa y desordenada. Observó horrorizada el estado de su apartamento y se**

**prometió que a partir de entonces sería más organizada. No se concentraría tanto en el trabajo como para perder la noción del tiempo.**

**No dejaría sus bocetos esparcidos por el suelo. Aprovechándose de que**

**Terrence le estaba dando la espalda, se puso de rodillas y empezó a recoger las**

**hojas. Entonces él se giró. Sus ojos se miraron y a Candy se le cayeron los papeles de las manos.**

–**Te dije que estarías mejor en el Dorchester. Seguramente pensarás que soy**

**un desastre, pero no tengo escritorio y me parece más fácil esparcirlos por el suelo para poder ver la progresión del personaje –al darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando sin entender, se puso de cuclillas–. Tienes un aspecto horrible –murmuró– . ¿Seguro que no quieres hablar de ello?**

**En el teatro parecías muy disgustado. Si algo te preocupa, es mejor soltarlo**

**en lugar de guardártelo dentro. Aquellos famosos ojos azules estaban carentes de expresión.**

–**No hay nada que me preocupe.**

**Mentiroso. Candy recordó cómo se había puesto en el teatro.**

–**No tienes que fingir conmigo. Cuando murió mi padre el año pasado me**

**habría venido abajo si no hubiera sido por mis amigos –recogió los papeles otra**

**vez y se puso de pie–. ¿Quieres mi humilde opinión sobre la situación?**

–**¿Tienes una opinión sobre mi situación?**

–**Solo puedo darte el punto de vista femenino**

–**Candy se llevó los dibujos al pecho–. Mencionaste a una tal Annabelle y a**

**una Carrie, así que doy por hecho que estás viéndote con dos mujeres a la vez –se detuvo un instante esperando que lo negara, pero él se limitó a quedarse**

**mirándola, así que continuó–.**

**Eso no puede terminar nunca bien, aunque seas una estrella de cine, pero**

**sin duda es cosa tuya y, sincera-mente, mi vida sentimental es tal desastre que no me atrevería a opinar sobre la de nadie más, pero sí tengo que decir que creo que**

**tener una relación con una mujer casada no está bien.**

**Terrence frunció ligeramente los labios.**

–**¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo una relación con una mujer casada?**

–**El modo en que saliste corriendo del escenario.**

**Parecía como si hubieras visto al fantasma de Hamlet, y dijiste algo parecido**

**a… –Candy arrugó la nariz mientras trataba de recordar–. Dijiste «él está aquí».**

**Sí, eso fue lo que dijiste. Luego murmuraste algo sobre la necesidad de**

**advertir a Annabelle y que Carrie no se enterara, así que di por hecho que te**

**estabas refiriendo a un marido celoso. Y luego le diste un puñetazo a un trozo**

**descartado del escenario –le miró la mano–. Lo que me recuerda que será mejor**

**que te traiga un poco de hielo antes de que se te hinche.**

**Candy dejó los dibujos, se acercó a la nevera y sacó un paquete pequeño de**

**guisantes congelados.**

–**Tienes una imaginación desbordante –dijo él con sequedad–. Cuando dije**

**«él está aquí» me estaba refiriendo al crítico teatral de un periódico, un tipo**

**realmente desagradable. De pronto me di cuenta de que no estaba preparado para representar ese papel. Mi último proyecto cinematográfico se interpuso en el esquema de los ensayos y no estábamos preparados.**

**Cuando salí a escena me sentí mal.**

**Aquello no tenía sentido para Candy.**

–**Te he visto en los ensayos. Estabas increíble.**

**¿Estás tratando de decir que has sufrido un ataque de pánico escénico?**

–**Más bien un ataque de integridad artística. Soy un perfeccionista. Si no va a**

**salir perfecto, prefiero no hacerlo –sus ojos eran de un azul profundo que la**

**llamaba y que exigía su confianza.**

**Era como si la estuviera hipnotizando.**

**Candy sintió que sus dudas se disipaban. Si Terrence decía que todo se**

**debía a la actuación, entonces tal vez fuera así. Los cantantes y los actores eran**

**todos iguales, solo pensaban en sí mismos y en su trabajo. Luego recordó que**

**aquel hombre había ganado premios por sus interpretaciones magistrales. Y en**

**aquel instante estaba actuando.**

**Una mirada hipnotizadora no significaba que le estuviera diciendo la**

**verdad. Significaba que quería que ella lo creyera. No era lo mismo.**

**Su primera impresión había sido la correcta, se dijo Candy. Su reacción en el**

**teatro fue auténtica. La tensión seguía latente bajo la superficie. Y luego estaba la llamada de teléfono, la llamada que ella había tratado de no escuchar, parca en información pero cargada de tensión y de urgencia.**

**«Él ha vuelto», había dicho.**

**¿Por qué iba a decir algo así de un crítico teatral?**

**¿Y con cuál de sus muchas mujeres estaba hablando?**

**Su vida sentimental era sin duda un auténtico lío.**

**Candy le presionó la bolsa de guisantes congelados contra la mano.**

–**Eso tiene que doler mucho. ¿Crees que te has roto algo?**

–**No es nada –le espetó Terrence–. ¿Qué más oís-te? –No lo sé. No te**

**preocupes por eso, no tiene importancia.**

–**Créeme, sí la tiene.**

–**¿Por qué?**

–**Porque he descubierto que eres capaz de hablar por toda Inglaterra.**

–**Eso no significa que vaya a decir nada sobre ti.**

**Si conociera a Annabelle o a Carrie sería incómodo, pero no es el caso. Lo**

**único que sé es que van a enfadarse mucho cuando descubran la existencia de la**

**otra, pero me atrevo a decir que te castigarán del modo que consideren**

**conveniente. El otro día leí que una mujer en Chicago descubrió que su marido**

**estaba viendo a otra y entonces…**

–**¿Tú nunca callas?**

**Herida por su tono letal, Candy se quedó paralizada.–Hablo cuando estoy**

**nerviosa, y tú me estás poniendo muy nerviosa.**

–**¿Qué hago para ponerte nerviosa?**

–**¡Basta con que estés aquí! –Candy alzó la voz–. Es muy extraño tener a una**

**estrella de cine en el salón.**

**Parece como si alguien fuera a gritar: «¡Acción!».**

**La mirada de Terrence se volvió soñolienta.**

–**¿Estás buscando acción?**

**Candy experimentó un sofoco y la estancia se volvió de pronto**

**peligrosamente claustrofóbica.**

–**Solo digo que esta situación es surrealista: tú aquí. Te advertí de que esto**

**no era el Dorchester.**

–**Si hubiera querido ir al Dorchester estaría allí.**

**Parecía como si el salón se hubiera reducido a la mitad de su tamaño. Era**

**consciente de cada movimiento que Terrence hacía, de cada mirada y de cada**

**cambio en su expresión facial.**

–**Mira –Candy dio un paso atrás–. Sé que estás deseando llamar a todas tus**

**mujeres, así que te dejaré solo.–Gracias –su voz tenía un tono sarcástico que ella no**

**entendió.**

–**Estaré… –hizo un gesto vago con la mano– en el dormitorio si me**

**necesitas.**

**Un brillo travieso iluminó los ojos azules de Granchester.**

–**¿En el dormitorio… lista para la acción?**

**¿Estaba coqueteando con ella? No, por supuesto que no, se dijo Candy, y**

**entró en el dormitorio sin mirarlo y cerró la puerta.**

**La poderosa oleada de deseo lo dejó asombrado.**

**¿Qué diablos hacía coqueteando con una mujer que tenía fotos suyas en su**

**casa? Aquello era buscarse un problema, y ya tenía suficientes.**

**Le había ido subiendo la adrenalina desde el momento en que piso el**

**escenario y ahora la tensión era una bola ardiente dentro de él. Su vida**

**cuidadosamente construida se estaba derrumbando a su alrededor. Tenía cosas**

**que hacer y había gente con la que necesitaba hablar.**

**Entonces ¿por qué sentía deseos de agarrar el picaporte del dormitorio en**

**lugar del teléfono? ¿Por qué se veía presa de la inexplicable urgencia de tirar abajo esa maldita puerta y perderse en aquellos senos gloriosos y en aquella dulce sonrisa?**

**El hecho de que ella también lo deseara no ayudaba. Tenía experiencia**

**lidiando con mujeres mucho más sofisticadas que Candy, y la había calado fácilmente.**

**Había notado el momento exacto en el que sus pupilas se dilataron y el**

**deseo sexual oscureció aquellos preciosos ojos. También vio la fuerza con la que**

**luchaba contra aquella reacción.**

**Terrence sonrió con amargura. Confiaba en que estuviera teniendo más**

**éxito que él. Sexo era lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento.**

**Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se apartó de la puerta del dormitorio,**

**desconcertado por la fuerza de aquel anhelo. No era ningún santo en lo que se**

**refería a las relaciones con las mujeres, pero sabía que no debía relacionarse con una mujer que lo miraba como si él tuviera un billete de primera clase para el arco iris. En su vida no había arco iris, solo nubes de tormenta. Y en aquel momento, esas nubes amenazaban una tormenta como ninguna otra.**

**Terrence volvió a mirar su teléfono, pero no había respuesta de Annabelle.**

**¿Habría oído el mensaje?**

**¿Estaría hecha un ovillo en algún lado, temblando?**

**Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, como le sucedía siempre que pensaba**

**en Annabelle. Y algo más profundo y más desagradable tomó forma en su interior.**

**Volvió a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo y se preguntó por qué se preocupaba**

**siquiera de tratar de ponerse en contacto con ella. No estaban unidos.**

**Ninguno de los hermanos Granchester lo estaba. Lo único que tenían en común**

**era un exacerbado sentido de la independencia. Su renuencia a atarse a alguien.**

**Terrence se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia fuera, pero las calles estaban**

**vacías. Ni rastro de los paparazzi. La señorita parlanchina de pechos maravillosos había conseguido despistarlos.**

**Se quedó mirando por la ventana y, para cuando volvió a abrirse la puerta**

**del dormitorio, él ya se había recuperado. Resultó obvió al instante que Candy se había vuelto a maquillar y que después se había desmaquillado apresuradamente, temerosa de que se notara que se estaba esforzando demasiado. Terrence se rió sin ganas. No hacía falta que Candy se esforzara. Con maquillaje o sin él, su boca seguía teniendo la misma curva tentadora y carnosa que hacía desear a un hombre hundirse en ella. Tampoco ver sus anárquicos rizos sujetos en una sosa cola de caballo acabó con la química. Toda su charla y su poco habitual franqueza tendrían**

**que haberlo irritado y, sin embargo, Candy le atraía cada vez más. Se preguntó qué**

**diría si supiera lo cerca que estaba de arrastrarla al dormitorio. Quería perderse en ella. Quería distraerse del desastre que era su vida.**

–**¿Vas a…? –Candy se aclaró la garganta y evitó mirarlo–. ¿Vas a contestar?**

**¿Contestar a qué? Terrence se dio cuenta de que le estaba sonando el**

**teléfono y no se había enterado.**

**Era su hermano Sebastian, y esa vez atendió la llamada, consciente de que**

**Candy estaría escuchando cada palabra de la conversación.**

–**Sí, estaba allí. Rafael debió darle una entrada…, yo no tenía ni idea. Lo**

**único que podemos hacer es controlar la situación.**

**Mientras él hablaba, Candy se dirigió a la zona de la cocina y empezó a hacer**

**ruido con los cacharros para tratar de no oír. Seguía llevando puestos los vaqueros**

**ajustados y su trasero formaba una curva suave sacada directamente de las**

**fantasías de cualquier hombre. Sumido en esas fantasías, Terrence se dio cuenta**

**de que se había perdido la mitad de lo que su hermano le había dicho.**

–**¿Cómo? No, eso es demasiado arriesgado. Voy a irme del país. Estaremos**

**en contacto, tienes mi número personal… Lo más importante es que la protejamos a ella.**

**¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Debería estar concentrado en limitar los**

**daños, no pensando la forma de quitarle a Candy esos vaqueros.**

**Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo.**

–**¿Tienes whisky?**

**Todavía dándole la espalda, Candy apiló varios cuencos de desayuno.**

–**No, lo siento –sus delicados hombros estaban tensos, y Terrence sintió**

**una punzada de irritación.**

–**¿Te importaría mirarme?**

–**La única manera de que pueda comportarme con cierta normalidad es si no**

**te miro. Lo siento si resulta de mala educación, pero así son las cosas. No tengo**

**whisky, pero tengo agua o… –todavía sin mirarlo, abrió la puerta de la nevera–.**

**¿Leche?**

–**No he bebido un vaso de leche desde que tenía tres años.**

–**Tiene mucho calcio y vitamina D. Es bueno para los huesos.**

–**El alcohol es bueno para mi nivel de estrés.**

**¿Qué es esto? –agarró una botella de vino tinto que había a un lado y leyó la**

**etiqueta.**

**Candy miró hacia atrás. El movimiento agitó su cola de caballo.**

–**No creo que te interese. Podría utilizarse como aguarrás.**

**Terrence estuvo a punto de confesar que tal como se sentía en aquel**

**momento, no descartaba la posibilidad del aguarrás.**

–**No puede ser tan malo –sin esperar a que le preguntaran, pasó por detrás**

**de ella y sacó dos vasos del armarito.**

**El aroma de Candy atrapó sus sentidos. Ella cerró la nevera y se apartó con**

**cuidado.**

–**A mí no me sirvas.**

**Terrence se preguntó cómo era posible que la tensión sexual funcionara**

**cuando dos personas no se estaban mirando. No le hizo caso y sirvió dos vasos.**

–**Bebe. Los dos lo necesitamos –dio un largo trago y se estremeció cuando su**

**paladar fue atacado por unos sabores que normalmente no iban asociados al vino–.**

**Aunque pensándolo mejor, tal vez no lo necesitemos.**

–**He cambiado de opinión. Creo que yo sí –visiblemente nerviosa, Candy**

**agarró su vaso y bebió.**

–**Está claro que no tienes un paladar muy exquisito.**

–**No puedo permitirme un paladar exquisito, señor Granchester.**

–**¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me mires?**

**Sin soltar el vaso, ella se quedó mirando un punto en el centro del pecho de**

**Terrence.**

–**Yo solo… Me está costando mucho trabajo comportarme con normalidad**

**contigo. Lo siento, pero…**

**¿a ti no te parece que todo esto es muy extraño?**

–**¿Qué tiene de extraño?**

–**Bueno, yo soy yo –se miró con una sonrisa compungida–. Vaqueros rotos,**

**apartamento pequeño, trabajo modesto. Y tú eres… bueno, ya sabes quién eres.**

**Digamos que siento como si tuviera que comprar una entrada para poder mirarte.**

**Te asocio con las películas. Estoy esperando a que salga el malo detrás de ti con un arma.**

–**Hablando de hombres saliendo de detrás de mí, ¿va a aparecer más tarde**

**algún amante celoso con aspecto de luchador de sumo y va a querer pegarme una paliza? Supongo que no, ya que acudes a un servicio de citas rápidas.**

–**Vivo sola. Número de amantes celosos: cero.**

–**¿Así que no tienes pareja? –¿por qué diablos lo estaba preguntando?**

–**Estoy completamente sola. Y no es que me importe –se apresuró a añadir,**

**preocupada claramente porque él pensara que le estaba tirando los tejos–. No tener pareja está bien. Puedo hacer todo lo que quiera sin tener que consultar con nadie.**

**Puedo ser espontánea, puedo comer cereales de cena y limpiar los cacharros del**

**desayuno cuando quiera, y hasta ahora a nadie le ha importado. Aunque –sonrió**

**con timidez–, a partir de ahora seré más ordenada por si acaso pasa por aquí una estrella de Hollywood. Al estar sola, si quiero hacer algo, sencillamente voy y lo hago. Lo siento, ya estoy hablando demasiado otra vez… –la voz se desvaneció y se encogió de hombros con incomodidad–. La respuesta corta a tu pregunta es «sí, vivo sola». Y ahora que lo he dicho me estoy dando cuenta de que en realidad eres un completo desconocido y te he invitado a mi casa. Y por eso esto es tan extraño.**

**Siento como si te conociera porque te he visto muchas veces en el cine. Te he visto desnudo, pero no te conozco de nada.**

–**¿Me has visto desnudo? –se le erizó el vello de la nuca. No era así como**

**quería que transcurriera la conversación. Debería estar al teléfono solucionando aquella monumental crisis personal, no coqueteando con una joven que tenía la palabra «romanticismo» escrita en la cara.**

–**En aquella película independiente –Candy bajó la vista hacia el vaso–. Creo**

**que la he visto una vez… o tal vez dos –el color de sus mejillas hizo suponer a**

**Terrence que la había visto al menos cien veces–. La parte en la que te llevas a la**

**hija a la playa era una escena de culto cuando yo estaba en la universidad.**

**Terrence hizo un gran esfuerzo por no devolverle el favor e imaginársela**

**desnuda. No ayudaba que estuvieran teniendo aquella conversación rodeados de cojines rojos de seda y un invitador sofá. Apretando los dientes, apartó de sí la idea de tomarla allí mismo.**

–**Creí que habías estudiado diseño de vestuario.**

**Háblame de lo que haces –que hablara de cualquier cosa, de lo que fuera**

**menos de sexo.**

–**Un cuerpo desnudo puede ser también vestuario si va con el personaje –su**

**voz sonaba jadeante–. Lo único que digo es que resulta extraño haberte visto**

**desnudo y sin embargo no conocerte de nada. Podrías ser… bueno, no te conozco, eso es todo.**

**Terrence se guardó la sugerencia de que podían conocerse mejor. En su**

**vida no había espacio para más complicaciones. Ya era un desastre, y estaba**

**empeorando.**

–**Has trabajado conmigo durante todo el mes pasado, así que no soy un**

**desconocido. Y te puedo asegurar que no tengo hábitos perversos –bromeó–. No**

**cometas el error de confundirme con los papeles que interpreto.**

**Y para que lo sepas, el único momento en el que te quitaría la ropa es**

**cuando tú me quitaras la mía.**

**Y en aquel momento le parecía una gran idea.**

–**Sinceramente, no he pensando ni por un momento que me fueras a quitar**

**la ropa. Tal vez sea una soñadora, pero no soy una ilusa. Sé distinguir entre**

**realidad y fantasía, aunque… –mantuvo un tono ligero–, hubo momentos cuando**

**íbamos en la moto en los que parecías pensar que eras el Hombre Alfa. ¿Hace eso la gente con frecuencia? ¿Confundirte con los papeles que interpretas? ¿Mezclar fantasía y realidad?**

–**Constantemente. Lo peor fue cuando interpreté a un médico psicópata en**

_**Heartsink. **_**Durante meses la gente me estuvo pidiendo que les diagnosticara sus**

**sarpullidos –ya no estaban hablando de sexo. Entonces ¿por qué sentía todavía**

**cosquillas en el cuerpo?**

**¿Y por qué no podía dejar de mirarla?–. No te he dado las gracias por lo que**

**has hecho esta noche.**

–**De nada.**

**Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se comportara de forma extraña cuando**

**lo tenían cerca, a veces soltaban risitas, a veces se ponían directamente histéricos.**

**Candy era la primera mujer que conocía que estaba decidida a no mirarlo. Estaba exasperado.**

–**Es muy difícil mantener una conversación con la coronilla de tu cabeza.**

**Ella lo miró finalmente. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y la química fue**

**mutua e instantánea.**

–**¿Te sientes un poco mejor?**

–**¿Mejor?**

–**En el teatro estabas muy estresado.**

–**Ahora sí que te estás mostrando como una ilusa**

–**cambió de tema disimuladamente–. O tal vez sea el vino. ¿Cuántos vasos**

**necesitas tomar para bailar la danza de los siete velos?**

**Candy se rió nerviosamente.**

–**Tú ya tienes el harén muy ocupado.**

–**No tanto. Cuando quieras jugar al jeque y la concubina no tienes más que**

**decírmelo. Podría cargarte al hombro y desflorarte sobre esa pila de cojines de seda**

–**y se sentía tentado de hacerlo.**

–**El sofá es muy incómodo. Por eso he puesto los cojines –las mejillas de**

**Candy tenían el mismo tono escarlata que esos cojines.**

–**En ese caso me aseguraré de estar encima –sin pensar en lo que hacía,**

**Terrence alzó la mano y le acarició el rostro con expresión pensativa–. Eres muy**

**guapa. Por eso la duquesa de Gloucester estaba tan irritable. Odia trabajar con**

**gente que le recuerde que se esta haciendo mayor. vio cómo ella entreabría los labios y suspiraba.**

**Habría sido tan fácil besarla, tan fácil…**

–**Y dime –Candy se apartó de él y acabó con la tensión–, ¿qué planes tienes**

**para esta noche?**

**Terrence encontraba su tendencia a hablar sin pensar sorprendentemente**

**refrescante. En su mundo nadie hablaba sin pensar.**

–**Necesito un sitio para quedarme.**

–**Oh.**

–**Esa era la señal para que me invitaras.**

–**¿Quieres quedarte aquí? –su voz era un chillido–. ¿Estás loco? Podrías estar**

**en una suite del Dorchester pidiendo la cena al servicio de habitaciones y**

**disfrutando del lujo.**

**O podría estar tumbado en su decadente sofá escuchando llover y**

**preguntándose si dormiría desnuda o no, se dijo él.**

–**La privacidad es un lujo. ¿Puedo dormir en tu sofá?**

**Ella abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla.**

–**No tienes equipaje, ni pijama, ni nada.**

**Terrence se las arregló para disimular una sonrisa.**

–**No uso pijama. Entonces ¿eso es un sí?**

–**Bueno, yo… Si eso es lo que de verdad quieres…**

**Parecía a punto de desmayarse, y a pesar de las nubes negras que cubrían su**

**vida él no pudo resistir el deseo de tomarle el pelo.**

–**¿Y si tengo frío por la noche?**

**Sus miradas se cruzaron. Terrence vio los sueños cruzar por el rostro de**

**Candy justo antes de que esta sacudiera la cabeza.**

–**Iré a buscarte unas mantas. No pasarás frío.**

_**#########**_

**Se estaba ahogando.**

**Las frías aguas del lago le cubrían la cabeza, eran un frío ataúd que lo**

**arrastraba hacia la muerte. Cuando abrió la boca para gritar, el agua le inundó los**

**pulmones y lo último que vio fue la figura de un hombre que se alejaba y lo dejaba**

**morir.**

**Terrence se despertó cubierto de sudor y temblando. Le dolían todos los**

**huesos del cuerpo y sus músculos gritaban en protesta por verse atrapados en una posición tan despiadada durante toda la noche. A pesar de las mantas estaba muerto de frío. Le dolía la cabeza por los efectos del vino barato y por la falta de sueño, pero no le importaba. Se alegraba de estar despierto. Si dormir implicaba la pesadilla, entonces prefería el insomnio.**

**Se pasó la mano por la cara, todavía atrapado por las imágenes del lago. La**

**visión permanecía en la parte posterior de su cabeza y se negaba a desaparecer.**

**Habían transcurrido muchos años desde que volvió a aquel lugar, muchos años**

**desde que tuvo aquel sueño. Le deprimía saber que seguía acechando en los**

**rincones de su cerebro a la espera de cobrar vida.**

**Lo único que había hecho falta era que Jacob regresara.**

**¿Por qué diablos había vuelto? ¿Y por qué había escogido ese momento para**

**hacerlo?**

**A través de una apertura en las cortinas, Terrence captó un atisbo de la**

**húmeda y sombría mañana de febrero. El cielo estaba de un gris triste y podía oír**

**la lluvia repiqueteando contra la ventana. Pensó con nostalgia en la enorme y**

**extremadamente cómoda cama de su casa de California. Se había construido una**

**vida nueva y, sin embargo, la felicidad seguía estando al otro lado del horizonte.**

**Creyó que hacer teatro sería un buen cambio frente a la vacía burbuja de cristal de**

**Hollywood. Pensó que en Londres estaría a salvo de su pasado. No había contado**

**con que el pasado lo estuviera observando desde la primera fila la noche del**

**estreno.**

**Terrence se quedó mirando al techo y revivió el momento en el que se**

**había visto atrapado bajo los focos mientras el atónito público observaba fascinado.**

**Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y vio el mensaje que Annabelle le había enviado**

**en las frías y oscuras horas de la noche. Eran solo dos palabras.**

_**Lo sé.**_

**Terrence se quedo mirando fijamente el mensaje, preguntándose en qué**

**estado se encontraría en el momento de enviarlo.**

**Perseguido por sus propios pensamientos, invadido por una sensación de**

**impotencia, se levantó del sofá y se quedó un instante en el centro del pequeño**

**salón haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar. Nunca había estado en una habitación en**

**la que las paredes estuvieran tan cerca unas de otras. Estaba atrapado con sus**

**pensamientos como única compañía.**

**Y odiaba sus pensamientos.**

**Llegó un grito del exterior y Terrence se movió en silencio hacia la ventana.**

**Miró a través de la apertura de las cortinas hacia la calle. Había un numeroso**

**grupo de periodistas y fotógrafos con las cámaras preparadas y se respiraba**

**agitación en el aire.**

**Estaban gritando su nombre.**

**Terrence se apoyó contra la pared y soltó una palabrota. Se preguntó por**

**qué le sorprendía. Aquello formaba parte de su vida, ¿no era así? No podía**

**caminar por ninguna calle del mundo sin que lo reconocieran. Y siempre había**

**alguien dispuesto a vender su paradero a las revistas del corazón.**

**Miró hacia la puerta cerrada del dormitorio y apretó los labios al recordar lo**

**mucho que había hablado la noche anterior.**

–**¡Terrence! ¡Candy!**

**Al escuchar el nombre de ella al lado del suyo, Terrence sintió una oleada**

**de furia y se lanzó hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Sin preocuparse por llamar,**

**entró.**

–**Despierta, Bella Durmiente. Tenemos un problema con la gente.**

**Candy se despertó al instante. Los oscuros rizos rubios le caían en cascada sobre los hombros desnudos y tenía los ojos verdes todavía adormilados.**

–**¿Qué? ¿Quién?**

**«Preciosa», pensó Terrence momentáneamente distraído por la**

**arrebatadora visión de la mujer medio dormida. Durante un instante pensó que**

**había dormido desnuda, pero luego vio los delicados tirantes de encaje del**

**camisón entre su melena.**

–**Gracias a tu incapacidad para guardar un secreto, tenemos compañía.**

**Atrapado en un repentino ataque de lujuria, Terrence se giró y se dio un**

**golpe en el codo contra la pared. El dolor le subió por el brazo hasta el hombro.**

**Aquel sitio era tan pequeño que apenas podía moverse. Miró la estrecha**

**cama con desconfianza.**

–**¿Cómo puedes tener relaciones sexuales en una cama tan estrecha?**

–**¿Qué quieres decir con que tenemos un problema con la gente?**

–**Fotógrafos –había tres cuadernos de dibujo al lado de la cama. Allí donde**

**mirara había bocetos de vestidos de fiesta, pero él siempre la había visto con**

**vaqueros y aburridas camisetas–. Nuestro pequeño grupo de periodistas nos ha**

**encontrado y ahora están ahí fuera esperando a conseguir una foto auténticamente reveladora. Esta mañana estás especialmente apetecible, vestuario. Si te pones delante de la ventana así tal vez consigas salir en portada.**

–**¿Periodistas? –finalmente Candy captó el significado de sus palabras y alzó**

**los ojos–. ¿Aquí? ¿Cómo nos han encontrado?**

–**Es sorprendente, ¿verdad? O quizá no tanto, teniendo en cuenta que me**

**advertiste de que hablas demasiado cuando estás nerviosa. También están gritando tu nombre –dijo alargando las palabras–, así que no pierdas el tiempo fingiendo que no sabes cómo han llegado hasta aquí.**

–**¿Mi nombre? –Candy se quedó paralizada y lo miró fijamente con la boca**

**abierta–. Oh, no…**

–**Oh, sí.**

–**Yo no he llamado a la prensa.**

–**Bien, pues alguien lo ha hecho, ángel, porque están aporreando la puerta**

**mientras hablamos.**

**Candy retiró las sábanas y Terrence atisbó a ver unas piernas lo**

**suficientemente largas como para hacer que un hombre perdiera el sentido de la realidad.**

**Apartando los ojos de aquella perfección, se encontró con una bonita ropa**

**interior de encaje. Entonces ella se puso el mismo jersey marrón del día anterior y los mismos vaqueros. Lencería sexy y ropa aburrida, pensó Terrence distraído. Qué extraño.**

–**Deja de mirarme –Candy se sacó el pelo del jersey con las manos–. Déjame**

**algo de intimidad.**

–**¿Igual que tú a mí? –apagando bruscamente su libido, Terrence se cruzó**

**de brazos y observó cómo se vestía con expresión enfadada–. Necesito saber qué**

**les has dicho.**

**La idea de que aquello pudiera afectar a la frágil Carrie provocó una oleada**

**de fría ira en su interior.**

**Había prometido protegerla, y lo que estaba haciendo era dejarla expuesta.**

–**¿Crees que yo los he llamado? –se puso unos mocasines marrones–. ¿Estás**

**loco? Fuiste tú quien me arrastró a mí, quien me suplicó que te trajera aquí y te**

**dejara pasar la noche y…**

–**En mi vida he suplicado a una mujer –aseguró Terrence con frialdad–. Y**

**cuando te pedí ayuda en el teatro tenía la impresión de que eras una joven dulce y dispuesta a ayudar –inclinó la cabeza y sonrío con ironía–. Ahora que ha quedado claro que me he equivocado completamente, responde a mi pregunta.**

**¿A quién has llamado y qué le has dicho?**

–**¡A nadie! ¡Nada! –Candy alzó la voz y el horror de sus ojos fue reemplazado**

**por la furia–. Todo esto es culpa tuya. ¡Tú me has puesto en esta posición!**

–**¿En la posición de venderme a la prensa?**

–**Anoche recorrí medio Londres tratando de evitar a la prensa. ¿Por qué iba**

**a molestarme en hacer algo así si iba a llamarlos de todas formas?**

–**Dímelo tú.**

–**¿Crees que te traje hasta mi guarida para poder llamar a la prensa?**

–**Si no es así, dime tú por qué me ayudaste.**

–**¿Sinceramente? No lo sé. Está claro que sufrí un ataque de locura total –**

**chilló ella–. En este momento me arrepiento de haberte ayudado, porque no**

**necesito esto en mi vida. No soy la clase de persona a la que le gusta posar delante de una cámara. Y no sé por qué estás tan predispuesto a pensar lo peor de mí.**

**¿Por qué iba a querer venderte?**

–**La gente lo hace constantemente, normalmente cuando me hacen una foto**

**con el móvil.**

–**¡Yo ni siquiera tengo un móvil con cámara! –Candy se pasó la mano por el**

**pelo mientras se dejaba caer en el extremo de la cama–. No quiero que me hagan**

**fotos. Odio que me tomen fotos.**

**Terrence aspiró con fuerza el aire.**

–**¿Escuchaste mi conversación telefónica? ¿Estabas escuchando detrás de la**

**puerta cuando estabas en el dormitorio?**

–**¿Tienes idea de lo ofensivo que eres? –sus ojos echaban chispas–. Yo no**

**escucho detrás de las puertas. Soy una persona muy decente y tengo el máximo**

**respeto por la intimidad de los demás.**

–**Estuviste siglos dentro del dormitorio. ¿Qué hacías? Candy se sonrojó.**

–**Mirarme en el espejo sintiéndome insignificante porque tener al hombre**

**alfa en mi salón mientras que parecía que a mí me hubieran arrojado por encima de un seto –se frotó las rodillas con agitación–. ¿Quieres saber que hacía en el dormitorio? Desear ser otra persona, alguna actriz con aspecto de modelo y los huesos de la cadera visibles, a la que no le abrumara recibir a una estrella de Hollywood.**

**Distraído, Terrence la miró con sorpresa.**

–**¿Los huesos de la cadera visibles?**

–**Sí. A las delgadas siempre se les marcan. Yo lo he intentado durante años,**

**pero me gusta demasiado comer, y no puede ser bueno ir por ahí con el estómago rugiendo todo el tiempo. Normalmente me gusta tener caderas y trasero, pero anoche me dejé intimidar por ti y me odié por ello, porque bajo esa cara bonita no eres más que un ego andante que piensas que todo en el mundo gira alrededor tuyo.**

–**Candy…**

–**No estaba escuchando tu conversación, pero en el futuro, si tanto te**

**preocupa eso, no hagas llamadas delante de la gente, no tengas una aventura con dos mujeres a la vez y no impliques a terceros.**

**Tratando de sobreponerse al incesante latido de su cabeza, Terrence se**

**apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos y prometió no volver a beber jamás vino barato.**

–**No tengo una aventura con dos mujeres a la vez–afirmó con énfasis–.**

**Escucha…**

–**No, escucha tú. ¿Quieres saber por qué te ayudé anoche? Porque parecías**

**desesperado. Por una vez, no te mostrabas lejano y sarcástico. No estabas actuando–Candy se estremeció y se frotó los brazos–. Y odio el modo en que te persigue la prensa. Han acampado a las puertas del teatro desde el día que llegaste. No puedes siquiera respirar sin que te estén vigilando y creo que eso no es justo. Por eso te ayudé. Te traje a mi casa y, de pronto, tú actúas como si no ocurriera nada extraño y yo me le estuviera imaginando todo, así que empiezo a preguntarme si no me habré vuelto loca.**

**Las palabras le nacían sin ninguna inhibición, y Terrence contuvo el deseo**

**de tumbarla sobre la cama y convertir toda aquella pasión en algo físico, corporal.**

–**Si tú no le has dado el soplo a la prensa, ¿quién ha sido?**

–**¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No he hablado con nadie que… –se detuvo a mitad**

**de frase y una expresión de horror le cruzó el rostro–. Oh, no…**

**Terrence apretó los labios.**

–**Entonces ¿sí llamaste a alguien?**

–**No –la mirada de Candy se dirigió nerviosamente hacia la de él–. Pero**

**alguien me llamó a mí.**

–**Y no pudiste evitar contárselo. Eres una mujer, y las mujeres no pueden**

**evitar cotillear. Los hombres comparten cervezas y las mujeres comparten**

**secretos.**

–**¡No! No he compartido nada –tenía los ojos muy abiertos por el horror–.**

**Mi amiga Claire llamó cuando yo estaba en el dormitorio. Se supone que íbamos a ir a una de esas citas rápidas y quería saber dónde estaba. Al parecer todo el teatro era un clamor porque habías desaparecido. Me preguntó si estabas aquí y yo lo negué.**

**Terrence suspiró.**

–**No eres una mentirosa natural, ¿verdad? Tengo que darte unas clases de**

**interpretación.**

–**Claire no diría nada –afirmó ella–. De ninguna manera.**

–**Bien, pues alguien lo hizo.**

–**Sí, pero…–Candy se interrumpió y frunció el ceño–. La duquesa de**

**Gloucester.**

–**¿Perdona?**

–**Claire mencionó que la duquesa de Gloucester estaba furiosa porque te**

**habías ido. Estaba cerca de Claire cuando ella me llamó, así que es posible que**

**oyera la conversación. Y no le caes precisamente bien –frotándose la frente, Candy emitió un sonido arrepentido–. Lo siento mucho. Esto es culpa mía.**

**No debería haberte traído aquí. Fue una locura pensar que podríamos**

**mantenerlo en secreto.**

–**No, la culpa es mía –tendría que habérselo pensado mejor. De ese modo no**

**habría implicado a nadie más. Había visto a Jacob en la primera fila y había**

**perdido el control–. Como tú misma has dicho, fui yo quien te obligó a ayudarme.**

–**Pero yo no tendría que haber contestado el teléfono. Tendría que haber**

**sido más convincente cuando me preguntó si estabas aquí. Por otra parte,**

**seguramente lo habrían adivinado de todas maneras**

–**tenía la mirada cansada–. Tú y yo éramos las únicas personas que**

**desaparecieron anoche. Y la prensa nos vio juntos. No habrían tardado mucho en averiguar quién soy y dónde vivo.**

**Consciente de que aquel escenario no solo era posible sino probable,**

**Terrence trató de ser práctico.**

–**Están aquí. Tenemos que afrontarlo. Están acampados ahí fuera y saben**

**que has pasado la noche conmigo.**

–**¿Cómo? ¡Yo no he pasado la noche contigo!**

–**Claro que sí.**

–**Bueno, sí, pero no de esa manera. No van a pensar eso ni por un instante.**

**Quiero decir, estás tú, que eres un objeto universal de deseo, y luego estoy yo…que**

**no soy un objeto universal de nada –Candy se apartó el pelo de los ojos–. Nadie en su sano juicio va a pensar que has pasado la noche conmigo, así que no te**

**preocupes por eso.**

–**Eres tremendamente sexy.**

**Candy abrió los ojos de par en par por el asombro y entreabrió los labios.**

–**¿Crees… crees que soy sexy?**

–**Anoche los dos tuvimos que hacer un esfuerzo por tener las manos quietas.**

–**¡No! Quiero decir… tú no tuviste que hacerlo –tenía las mejilla de color**

**escarlata–. Tú eres Terrence Granchester.**

–**¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la química sexual?**

–**Bueno, que… que… –Candy soltó una carcajada histérica–. He visto fotos de**

**las mujeres con las que sales y mirarlas resulta deprimente para una chica normal y corriente como yo.**

–**También es deprimente estar con ellas. Tal vez sea porque no desayunan –**

**se mofó él–. Y sin duda estás subestimando tus encantos. En cuanto la prensa te**

**vea pensarán que nos hemos pasado la noche haciendo posturas en la cama –**

**mirando su boca carnosa lamentó haberse conformado con el incómodo sofá–.**

**Van a querer que les cuentes la historia.**

**Y ella hablaba tanto que se la contaría. Y eso sería desastroso. Candy no sabía**

**demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente para convertir su vida en una pesadilla. El hecho de que hubiera llegado a conclusiones completamente erróneas no era un consuelo para alguien que conocía la fuerza imparable de los medios de comunicación.**

**Terrence pensó en la cantidad de años que había guardado su secreto.**

**Pensó en las posibles consecuencias de que se desvelara. No podía dejar a Candy allí sola a merced de los periodistas. De ninguna manera. Ella se acercó de puntillas a la ventana.**

–**Deja de preocuparte, no tengo ninguna historia.**

**«Famosa estrella de cine duerme en un sofá desvencijado». No veo que ese**

**titular enganche a nadie.**

–**No mires por la ventana.**

**Candy no le hizo caso y echó un vistazo entre las cortinas.**

–**Dios mío –apoyándose contra la pared, lo miró horrorizada–. Hay**

**millones. ¿De verdad eres tan interesante?**

–**Eso parece.**

–**Están sucediendo cosas realmente importantes en el mundo, pero la mitad**

**de la prensa mundial está ahí abajo en la acera –Candy seguía pegada a la pared,**

**como si tuviera miedo de moverse–. Ojalá no te hubiera ayudado. Van a tomarme fotos y todo el mundo hará comparaciones.**

–**¿Comparaciones con quién?**

**Ella lo miró fijamente con la respiración agitada.**

**Aquel era su secreto.**

–**Con nadie…, esto es un lío.**

–**Por una vez estamos de acuerdo –reconoció Terrence con resignación–.**

**Eres el equivalente femenino a una bomba. Si te dejo aquí podrías hacer explosión**

**en cualquier momento.**

**Ella estiró la espina dorsal.**

–**Si estás insinuando que les voy a contar algo, estás muy equivocado.**

–**Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en que, cuando te pones nerviosa, hablas**

**demasiado.**

–**¡No sé nada, así que no puedo hablar!**

–**Sabes lo suficiente –Terrence abrió el armario y sacó un abrigo. Marrón.**

**Preguntándose por qué todo su guardarropa tenía el color del barro, se lo lanzó–.Vístete. Nos vamos.**

–**¿Adónde vamos? –se puso el abrigo molesta–.**

**Que me vean contigo ya me ha causado suficientes problemas. Tenemos que**

**separarnos.**

–**Por desgracia, es demasiado tarde para eso.**

–**No, no. Lo único que tienes que hacer es abrir la puerta y salir.**

–**Te van a crucificar, Candy.**

–**Mantendré la boca cerrada –apretó los labios e hizo el gesto de cerrar una**

**cremallera sobre ellos–.**

**«Silencio» va a ser la palabra del día. Aunque no la diré en voz alta, por**

**supuesto.**

**Dejando a un lado las ideas alternativas que tenía para mantener su boca**

**ocupada, Terrence se concentró en sus ojos.**

–**Solo por curiosidad, ¿cuánto ha sido lo máximo que has estado callada? Sin**

**contar cuando duermes.**

–**Lo cierto es que hablo en sueños. Si algo me estresa de verdad, hablo de**

**ello –su sonrisa estaba claramente encaminada a tranquilizarlo–. Pero no te**

**preocupes. No voy a dormir con ningún periodista.**

–**¿Y se supone que eso tiene que hacerme sentir mejor?**

–**Solo digo que no tienes nada de que preocuparte.**

**La prensa no está interesada en mí. No conozco ningún detalle sobre**

**Annabelle ni sobre Carrie. Hemos pasado una noche juntos y tú no has dicho nada, has estado más bien taciturno. Nunca he conocido a un hombre que hable menos, y eso que he conocido a tipos muy poco comunicativos.**

–**Es difícil para un hombre hablar estando a tu lado. Y Candy, claro que están**

**interesados en ti –con la intención de demostrarlo, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y**

**accedió a Internet. Pulsó varias teclas en el buscador y apretó la mandíbula al ver los resultados en la pantalla. Le acercó el teléfono–. Este es el ejemplo de lo poco**

**interesados que están en ti. Ya tienen toda tu información, incluidos tu nombre, la edad y tu perfil de la página de citas por Internet.**

**Candy observó paralizada la pantalla.**

–**Esa es mi foto –dijo en un susurro–. ¿De dónde la han sacado?**

–**Aquí hay otra.**

–**Espera un momento, ¿cuándo la han hecho? –le quitó el teléfono y leyó el**

**titular–. «¿Es ella la razón por la que Terrence Granchester abandonó anoche el**

**escenario?» ¡Por supuesto que no soy la razón! ¡Yo te rescaté! Tenemos que**

**contarles la verdad. ¡Sal ahí fuera y díselo!**

**Terrence no tenía intención de contarle a nadie la verdad.**

–**A la prensa no le interesa la verdad. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es**

**despistarlos y confiar en que vayan a la caza de otro.**

–**Eso no es muy amable para ese otro.**

–**¿Prefieres que monten un campamento en el exterior de tu apartamento?**

**¿Qué pongan cámaras en tu buzón, que entrevisten a tus vecinos, que le sigan la**

**pista a todos los novios que has tenido?**

–**Eso les llevaría menos de cinco minutos –Candy tenía el rostro pálido–. De**

**verdad, no sabes cómo odio que me hagan fotos. Ni siquiera comparto ninguna en Facebook.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño al ver el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos.**

**Acostumbrado a pasar tiempo con actrices y modelos que pasarían por encima de su propia madre con tal de conseguir una foto para hacerse publicidad, le costaba trabajo creer que estuviera siendo sincera. Pero no cabía duda del dolor de su rostro.**

–**¿Por qué lo odias?**

**Candy bajó la cabeza y se abrochó los botones del abrigo.**

–**Porque sí. Y no entiendo por qué iba a interesarle a nadie mi vida**

**sentimental.**

–**Porque estás conmigo –afirmó él con dulzura–.**

**A la gente le encanta leer las desgracias y los escándalos de los demás**

**mientras desayunan cereales.**

–**Yo no. Odio leer cosas desagradables. Me gustan las historias felices, del**

**tipo «hombre rescata a perro de un árbol».**

–**No eres una persona como las demás. Y eso supone un problema. Prepara**

**una bolsa de equipaje y busca el pasaporte, te vienes conmigo.**

–**No puedes estar hablando en serio.**

–**Si te dejo aquí, se lanzarán sobre ti como tiburones hambrientos.**

–**No es una perspectiva muy atractiva.**

–**Candy –le pidió con desesperación–. Ve por tu pasaporte. ¡Deprisa!**

**Ella plantó firmemente los pies en el suelo y cuadró los hombros como si**

**estuviera preparada para repeler el ataque de un ejército invasor.**

–**No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que no**

**puedo relajarme cuando andas cerca, tengo un trabajo, familia, amigos…, tengo**

**una vida –guardó silencio cuando sonó el teléfono de Terrence–. Dile a quien sea**

**que te venga a recoger ahora mismo y te saque de aquí.**

**Terrence comprobó de quién era la llamada.**

–**Es mi agente. Tengo que responder. No vayas a ninguna parte. Voy a**

**arreglarlo para que nos recojan a los dos.**

**¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para que los periodistas la relacionaran con la**

**famosa Susana Marlow? ¿Cuánto faltaba para que empezaran las comparaciones**

**entre las dos hermanas?**

**Candy recorrió el dormitorio arriba y abajo tratando de mantener la calma.**

**Era una mujer adulta, no una adolescente vulnerable. Ya tendría que haber**

**superado eso.**

**Ella era quien era. Las comparaciones tal vez hirieran sus sentimientos, pero**

**no podrían hacerle daño físicamente. Solo necesitaba seguir adelante con su vida y confiar en que aquel revuelo terminara. Tal vez podría llevarse un saco de dormir al teatro y acampar allí hasta que todo aquello pasara. Los guardias de seguridad habían sido siempre muy amables con ella.**

**A través de la puerta abierta podía escuchar el tono educado de Terrence**

**mientras daba órdenes por teléfono. Sintió un escalofrío y se pasó las manos por**

**los brazos. Terrence Granchester, el héroe de la pantalla y sex-symbol mundial, ¿de verdad la encontraba atractiva? Se había convencido de que la química no había sido más que un deseo por su parte…**

–**¿Ya tienes el pasaporte?**

**Terrence estaba en el umbral, y debido al modo en que la estaba mirando**

**con aquellos ojos azules rasgados, a ella le resultaba imposible pensar en nada que no fuera sexo. Sexo desenfrenado y animal, sobre el que había leído pero que nunca había experimentado.**

**Inquieta, Candy se dio la vuelta.**

–**No necesito el pasaporte. Voy a ir directamente al teatro y me voy a**

**encerrar en la sala de vestuario.**

**Allí hay servicio de seguridad, y…**

–**No vas a volver al teatro.**

–**Claro que sí. Tengo un trabajo.**

–**Me marché en la noche del estreno. La obra se ha cancelado –soltó la**

**noticia abruptamente y ella sintió que le temblaban las rodillas.**

**No puede ser, pensó Candy. El trabajo no. Ella te-nía un plan, tenía un sueño.**

–**¿Estás… estás diciendo que me he quedado sin trabajo?**

–**Sí, y es culpa mía –gruñó Terrence–. Y te agradecería que no me miraras**

**como si hubiera matado a tu mascota, porque ahora mismo tenemos que salir de aquí y no va ayudarme ir cargando con el peso de la culpa y las recriminaciones.**

–**¿De… de verdad he perdido mi trabajo? –balbuceó ella.**

–**Sí –murmuró él entre dientes–. Pero lo voy a arreglar.**

–**¿Cómo? ¿Vas a volver al escenario?**

–**No.**

–**Entonces no puedes arreglarlo –afirmó ella cayendo en la cuenta de lo que**

**eso significaba–. Este montaje era muy importante para mi carrera. Iba a darme a conocer. Era el primer peldaño de una escalera…**

–**Habrá más obras.**

–**¿Sabes cuántas personas se presentaron para ese trabajo? –el pánico le hizo**

**subir el tono de voz–.**

**¡Ochocientas! Y ocurre lo mismo con cada proyecto.**

**Tú no sabes lo que es…**

–**Te daré acceso a mi agenda.**

–**No quiero conseguirlo gracias a tus recomendaciones.**

–**Entonces eres una ingenua –afirmó él con frialdad–. Porque así se consigue**

**el éxito en este negocio.**

**Candy sacudió la cabeza con obcecación y trató de pensar con claridad.**

–**Aparte del hecho de que no me queda dinero, hoy tengo una reunión muy**

**importante con una diseñadora de vestuario. Y es más importante todavía ahora**

**que me he quedado sin trabajo.**

**Sin trabajo. Aquellas palabras le aceleraron la respiración. No podía**

**permitirse estar sin trabajo.**

**Terrence suspiró.**

–**¿Cómo se llama?**

–**Meredith Beynon.**

–**Nunca he oído hablar de ella. No te ayudará en tu carrera.**

–**Pero…**

–**Lo que necesitas es hacer prácticas con una de las mejores diseñadoras de**

**vestuario. ¿Has oído hablar de Alicia Brent?**

–**Por supuesto, todo el mundo la conoce. Pero no hablará con alguien como**

**yo.**

–**Lo hará si yo se lo pido. Bien. Ya está hecho. Y ahora agarra tu pasaporte.**

**Tenemos que salir de aquí.**

**A Candy le daba vueltas la cabeza.**

–**¿Conoces a Alicia Brent?**

–**Sí. Y si con ella no funciona, hay otras. ¡El pasaporte! –exclamó subiendo el**

**tono.**

**De pronto su futuro estaba aterradoramente borro-so. Una reunión con**

**Alicia Brent no iba a pagar sus deudas. Necesitaba trabajar.**

–**¿Adónde tienes pensado ir?**

–**A una zona libre de periodistas. Necesito esconderme hasta la ceremonia**

**de los Zafiro. Una isla desierta. Sol, mar y se… contigo.**

**Una sonrisa fugaz cruzó la boca de Terrence.**

–**Iba decir «seguridad», pero «sexo» suena bien.**

**Hablas cuando estás despierta y hablas dormida. Falta por ver si también**

**hablas cuando practicas sexo.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

**¿Por qué diablos la había llevado con él?**

**En su momento le había parecido la única manera de asegurarse de que no**

**hablara con la prensa, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que su presencia**

**implicaba. Tenía compañía en el momento en que menos deseaba tenerla.**

**Y no cualquier compañía, sino Candy, una chica que pensaba que todo saldría**

**bien si se tenía a alguien con quien compartir los problemas. Una chica que creía que hablar lo resolvía todo.**

**Seguramente era su castigo por haberla metido en aquel lío.**

**Estaba furioso consigo mismo.**

**Observó su tenso perfil con cuidado de no revelar sus propias emociones.**

–**No hace falta que pongas cara de que tu mundo ha tocado a su fin –gruñó–**

**Era una obra insignificante con actores de segunda.**

–**Era un peldaño más en la escalera.**

–**¿Cuántos peldaños tiene esa escalera tuya? Tal vez deberías pensar en**

**subirlos de dos en dos si quieres llegar algún día a lo alto.**

–**¿Tienes que ser siempre sarcástico con todo?**

–**Esa obra no habría servido para que tu carrera progresara.**

–**Tenía ideas muy buenas para el vestuario. Mi nombre aparecía en el**

**programa.**

–**Y lo habrían visto tres personas. En cualquier caso no iban a darte el**

**trabajo.**

–**Gracias. Así que no solo me has impedido ir a la reunión, sino que además**

**ahora me estás diciendo cómo enfocar mi problema –giró la cabeza**

**deliberadamente y miró por la ventana–. El hecho de que no trabaje en Hollywood**

**no significa que no tenga sentimientos. Creo que eres muy malo.**

**¿Malo? Terrence contuvo las ganas de echarse a reír.–No había oído esa**

**expresión desde que estaba en el internado.**

–**Apuesto a que eras una pesadilla de niño.**

–**Tenía mis momentos. Y para tu información, no estaba siendo «malo» ni**

**sarcástico, solo sincero. No te habrían dado el trabajo.**

**Candy estiró los hombros.**

–**Te he oído la primera vez. No hace falta que te repitas.**

–**Vi tus dibujos. Tus diseños son únicos.**

–**Solo porque yo no… –Candy giró la cabeza–.**

**¿Qué has dicho?**

–**Que tus diseños son únicos. Tienes mucho talento y les habrías asustado.**

**Tu trabajo es demasiado creativo y original. Habrían escogido algo más predecible**

**y seguro que se hubiera hecho mil veces antes. Los productores aburridos y**

**provincianos no quieren que el bote se mueva mucho.**

**Su afirmación fue recibida con un largo y tenso silencio.**

–**¿Crees que tengo talento? ¿No lo dices solo porque estoy enfadada**

**contigo?**

–**Lo digo porque es la verdad.**

–**Oh –Candy frunció el ceño confundida–. Bueno, eso está bien. Por desgracia,**

**que tú admires mi trabajo no me pagará las facturas ni me ayudará a subir la**

**escalera. Aunque no espero que lo entiendas. Tú vives en un mundo de jets**

**privados, guardaespaldas y limusinas. Yo vivo en un mundo de deudas crecientes y desempleo.**

–**Relájate, vestuario. Haré algunas llamadas y te conseguiré trabajo en**

**Hollywood. Si no funciona con Alicia llamaré a Rupert Schneider o a Howard**

**Kennington.**

**Ella abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla.**

–**¿Los conoces?**

–**Sí. Y siempre están buscando nuevos talentos.**

–**¿Me… me los presentarías? ¿En serio? –parecía asombrada–. Bueno,**

**gracias. Es agradable saber que sí tienes conciencia.**

–**No me adjudiques cualidades que no poseo. Te los voy a presentar porque**

**tienes talento y porque no puedo soportar ver a una mujer con gesto hosco, y**

**menos si estoy atrapado en una isla con ella.**

–**Deberías haberlo pensado antes de obligarme a ir contigo. Ya sabes que el**

**karma existe. Serás castigado de alguna forma por hacerme esto.**

–**Ya estoy recibiendo mi castigo. Estoy a punto de verme atrapado en una**

**isla con una mujer que no para de hablar. Esa es la idea del infierno para un**

**hombre, créeme.**

**Sonriendo, Terrence se reclinó en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Al instante la**

**realidad desapareció y sus pensamientos se oscurecieron. Vio a Jacob sentado en la primera fila, vio aquellos ojos oscuros observándole, conscientes. Estaban unidos por el pasado, nada iba a cambiar aquello. Se le borró la sonrisa y abrió los ojos de golpe.**

**Oh, sí que estaba recibiendo su castigo.**

–**¿Estás bien? –los grandes ojos verdes de Candy mostraban preocupación–.**

**Te estás agarrando con mucha fuerza al asiento.**

**Terrence aflojó las manos y por sus dedos volvió a circular la sangre.**

–**Me pone nervioso volar.**

–**Pilotabas un avión en tu última película. Tienes licencia de piloto.**

–**Precisamente por eso. Odio que me lleve otra persona. Prefiero ser yo**

**quien esté al mando, pero he pasado una mala noche en tu incómodo sofá y no**

**quería estrellar el avión contra una montaña.**

**La mirada de ella sugería que no estaba convencida, y Terrence se recordó**

**a sí mismo que Candy Andry se daba cuenta de las cosas. No podía permitirse bajar la guardia. Y eso estaba muy bien, porque aparte de la noche anterior en el escenario, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había bajado la guardia.**

–**Y esa isla, ¿dónde está? –la idea de hacer nuevos contactos parecía haberla**

**alegrado un poco–. ¿Y cómo sabes que no nos van a seguir hasta allí?**

–**Es una isla tropical de la costa de América del Sur. Y sé que no nos**

**seguirán porque tú y yo seremos los únicos humanos de la isla.**

–**¿Solo nosotros? –su voz sonó horrorizada–. ¿Esperas que pase dos semanas**

**sin hablar con nadie?**

–**Tengo entendido que hay dos especies de loros en la isla. Si juegas bien tus**

**cartas, puede que alguna de las dos hable contigo.**

–**Bueno, como me gusta tener compañía, si tú eres la única persona de la isla**

–**entornó los ojos–, entonces tendré que hablar contigo.**

–**Habla cuanto quieras, pero no esperes que conteste –Terrence la observó**

**a través del oscuro escudo de sus pestañas–. Por otro lado, si lo que quieres es**

**compañía, estoy seguro de que podríamos encontrar una manera de pasar el**

**tiempo que no incluya conversación.**

**Era arrogante e insoportable, Candace suspiró ,y tremendamente sexy.**

**¿Cómo podía estar sexy cuando dormía? Mechones de cabello negro le caían**

**por la frente, proporcionándole un aspecto peligroso y libertino. Las cejas oscuras y la mandíbula fuerte resultaban muy masculinas, y en cuanto a la boca… Candy no**

**iba a volver a hacerse eso a sí misma, otra vez no. No más fantasías con hombres**

**inalcanzables. Ahora sabía quién era y se sentía cómoda consigo misma. Cinco**

**minutos de ocioso coqueteo con una estrella de cine no cambiaban nada.**

**Cegada por el cansancio pero incapaz de relajarse lo suficiente como para**

**dormirse, Candy miró por la ventanilla hacia las islas tropicales que salpicaban el brillante mar azul. Parte del cansancio se esfumó al ver el océano tachonado de islas de color verde esmeralda, cada una de ellas rodeada de arena blanca y**

**arrecifes coralinos. El agua azul turquesa bañaba las calas recónditas. Aquello era el paraíso, pensó Candy, pero tenía truco. Miró de reojo a Terrence, que dormía a su lado; él era el truco.**

**¿Qué secretos ocultaba? ¿Quiénes eran Annabelle y Carrie? ¿Por qué sentía**

**la necesidad de esconderse en una isla desierta?**

**Las preguntas le dieron vueltas en la cabeza hasta que el agotamiento hizo**

**que se durmiera. Cuando se despertó se encontró con Terrence mirando por la**

**ventanilla. Durante unos segundos vio la angustia en sus ojos, y entonces él se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta y rápidamente cambió de expresión.**

**¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en su vida? ¿Qué ocultaba?–¿Hemos llegado ya?**

–**Estamos en Río de Janeiro. Hay un corto trayecto en helicóptero hasta la**

**isla Granchester.**

–**Esa isla… ¿dices que tu hermano es el dueño? –sacó el bolso de debajo del**

**asiento.**

–**Es hotelero. Muy conveniente en momentos como este.**

– **Granchester –Candy se lo quedó mirando fijamente durante un instante,**

**preguntándose cómo no se le había ocurrido antes–. ¿Sebastian Granchester es tu hermano?**

–**Así es.**

–**He oído hablar de él, por supuesto. Pero no me había dado cuenta de…**

**Nunca hablas de tu familia.**

–**Y no pienso empezar a hacerlo ahora.**

–**¿No os lleváis bien?**

**Las comisuras de los labios de Terrence se movieron de forma casi**

**imperceptible.**

–**Está claro que te gusta vivir peligrosamente.**

–**Si vamos a estar atrapados, juntos, durante las dos próximas semanas,**

**tendremos que saber algunas cosas el uno del otro.**

**Parecía estar mofándose de ella.**

–**Tienes que saber que soy peligroso cuando me interrogan.**

–**Y yo soy peligrosa cuando me falta la conversación. Y no te estoy**

**interrogando, solo te estoy preguntando por tu familia. No sé qué tiene eso de**

**malo.**

**Trato de ser educada.**

–**Dejemos claras algunas reglas, ¿te parece? –bajó sus oscuras pestañas para**

**ocultar su expresión–. Tú no me preguntas nada personal y yo no te pregunto nada personal. Aún mejor, ¿por qué no implantamos como norma no hablar de nada en absoluto durante las dos próximas semanas? A mí me parece bien que**

**mantengamos una relación puramente física. Podemos comunicarnos a través del lenguaje del corporal.**

**Candy decidió pasar por alto el comentario.**

–**A mí puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. No tengo secretos. Y no puedo**

**estar dos semanas sin hablar. Yo alivio la tensión hablando.**

**Terrence se inclinó hacia ella con sus ojos azules entornados y**

**peligrosamente sexys.**

–**¿Quieres saber cómo alivio yo la tensión, vestuario?**

–**No, no quiero –atrapada en su mirada, a Candy le costaba trabajo respirar.**

**Era un hombre que sabía perfectamente el efecto que causaba en las mujeres.**

**Como para confirmarlo, Terrence sonrió con suficiencia.**

–**¿Estás segura?**

–**Completamente segura.**

–**Pero tienes curiosidad –su voz resultaba suave y seductora–. Admítelo.**

**Has estado preguntándote qué va a pasar cuando finalmente dejemos a un lado**

**este absurdo control y nos besemos.**

–**No. No se me ha pasado por la cabeza.**

–**Mientes fatal.**

–**Y tú eres un arrogante imposible. Y la arrogancia nunca resulta atractiva –**

**aseguró sin aliento–. Ni siquiera en el hombre más sexy del mundo –el corazón le latía con fuerza.**

–**¿Crees que soy el hombre más sexy del mundo?**

–**Estaba citando las encuestas de opinión –completamente sonrojada, Candy**

**volvió a mirar por la ventanilla–. Estamos aterrizando.**

**Gracias a Dios. ¿Cómo era posible que él supiera siempre qué decir y ella**

**nunca? ¿Por qué nunca parecía sentirse incómodo?**

**Cuando el aparato se hubo posado en tierra y se detuvo, Terrence se quitó**

**el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó para desabrochar el de ella.**

–**Vamos. El helicóptero está esperando.**

**Lo primero que llamó la atención de Candy cuando puso el pie en la isla**

**fueron el intenso calor y los colores. Palmeras verde oscuro daban sombra a la**

**arena blanca, y un loro añadió un destello de rojo exótico al refugiarse en el grupo de árboles del centro de la isla. El ardiente sol era una bola naranja y el mar una alfombra mágica de brillante azul.**

–**Esto es mejor que Londres en febrero –Terrence la tomó del brazo y la**

**alejó del helicóptero–. Ya estamos aquí. Hogar dulce hogar. Conocido también**

**como Villa Paraíso. Todas las habitaciones dan a la terraza y al mar. Escoge la que quieras.**

**Sintiendo calor y los vaqueros pegados, Candy se acercó a la casa y se detuvo**

**sobre sus pasos asombrada por lo que vio.**

–**Oh, es…**

–**Sí, mi hermano tiene un gusto impecable. Es la joya de su corona hotelera.**

**VIP en todos los sentidos.**

**Candy miró a su alrededor. La zona exterior estaba inteligentemente**

**diseñada para proporcionar la máxima sombra y, al mismo tiempo, ofrecer las**

**vistas más asombrosas. Las plantas exóticas se balanceaban con indolencia mecidas**

**por la brisa y unos sofás de color crema invitaban a la relajación. El único sonido**

**que se escuchaba era el mecer de las olas rozando la arena. Aquel era otro mundo.**

–**¿Quién puede permitirse la estancia aquí?**

–**Nosotros podemos –Terrence la urgió a seguir andando–. La mayoría de**

**las zonas de estar se encuentran al aire libre, por las vistas. La terraza, la enorme piscina, las hamacas… encontrarás todo lo que necesitas para relajarte y no hacer nada. Si te aburres de no hacer nada, hay deportes acuáticos.**

**Candy sintió que se iba a desmayar.**

–**Entonces cuando alguien viene aquí, ¿alquila la isla entera?**

–**Así es. La gente viene en busca de paz y tranquilidad, y para experimentar**

**los desafíos del sexo húmedo en una hamaca –sonrío, seductor–. ¿Has intentado**

**alguna vez practicar sexo en una hamaca?**

–**No tienes gracia –sintiéndose como si la hubieran arrojado a una caldera,**

**Candy se quitó el jersey–.**

**¿Hay algún sitio donde pueda comprar ropa? La próxima vez que secuestres**

**a alguien adviértele de que haga el equipaje para un sitio caluroso. Me estoy**

**asando con estos vaqueros.**

**O tal vez no fuera el calor. Tal vez fuera él.**

–**Se le dieron instrucciones al personal para que te dejara algo de ropa en tu**

**habitación.**

**Estupendo. Su peor pesadilla, que alguien escogiera su ropa.**

**Al pensar en la clase de mujer que el personal esperaría ver junto a**

**Terrence Granchester, Candy se sintió avergonzada y se le cayó el alma a los pies.**

**Prefería llevar vaqueros y arriesgarse a sufrir un golpe de calor.**

–**Te puedo decir desde ahora que nada me va a caber.**

–**En ese caso puedes ir por ahí desnuda.**

–**Sigues sin tener ninguna gracia –alzando la barbilla, Candy cruzó la terraza**

**y volvió a la villa–. Supongo que las habitaciones están por aquí, ¿verdad?**

–**Esa es la suite principal. A menos que quieras compartirla conmigo, tienes**

**que girar a la izquierda.**

**Candy giró tan rápidamente que estuvo a punto de caerse. La puerta de la**

**otra suite estaba abierta y se adentró en el interior alzando las cejas al ver los**

**pétalos de rosa esparcidos sobre la colcha de seda blanca y las velas colocadas**

**alrededor de los cuencos con flores aromáticas.**

**Era un dormitorio para vivir un romance. Para el amor.**

–**¿Señorita Candy? –una mujer sonriente entró despacio en la habitación**

**llevando toallas limpias y esponjosas–. Soy Rosa, cualquier cosa que necesite**

**durante su estancia no tiene más que pedírmelo.**

**Candy frunció el ceño, confundida.**

–**Pensé…, dijo que estaríamos solos.**

**Rosa se río y su suave rostro moreno brilló divertido.–Que Dios la bendiga.**

**En este lugar hay veinte personas trabajando. Pero todos vivimos en el continente.**

**Llegamos a tiempo para preparar el desayuno y nos vamos después de la cena. Así que tienen lo mejor de ambos mundos. Le he traído algo de ropa, pero si no es de su gusto hágamelo saber.**

**Iba a quedarle demasiado ajustada, los colores no iban a ser los suyos, y**

**todo resultaría muy vergonzoso. Pero Candy era demasiado educada para protestar.**

–**Estoy segura de que será perfecta. Muchas gracias. Perfecta o no, fue un**

**alivio quitarse los vaqueros.**

**Tras una deliciosa ducha fría en un baño de ensueño con un flanco abierto a**

**la playa, se envolvió en una esponjosa toalla blanca y se dirigió hacia el vestidor.**

**Oh, poder vivir así… Le habían seleccionado un conjunto de coloridos**

**biquinis y les echó un horrorizado vistazo. Luego agarró un vestido de playa**

**amarillo pálido. El amarillo era un color demasiado osado para ella, pero era mejor que estar en biquini delante de Terrence Granchester.**

**Se puso el vestido, aliviada al descubrir que le quedaba perfecto. Era**

**extremadamente bonito. De hecho, lo único que tenía de malo era el color.**

**Resultaba demasiado llamativa. Y ella nunca llevaba ropa llamativa, prefería**

**fundirse con el fondo, difuminarse. Soltando una carcajada, Candy se miró al espejo y sacudió la cabeza. No había manera de fundirse con el fondo vestida de amarillo.**

**Se calzó un par de bonitas chanclas y se dirigió a la terraza, sintiéndose tan**

**deslumbrante como un girasol en medio del campo.**

**Terrence se había quitado la camisa y estaba cómodamente echado en una**

**tumbona blanca, con un bañador de talle bajo que mostraba sus marcados**

**abdominales.**

–**Va a ser muy difícil nadar sin traje de baño, vestuario.**

**Sintiéndose tan poco apetecible como un trozo de pasta sin hervir, Candy**

**tomó asiento en la tumbona más alejada de la de él.**

–**No voy a nadar –¿quitarse la ropa y quedarse casi desnuda ante un hombre**

**que se alimentaba a diario con una dieta de mujeres de talla cero? Por favor...**

**Terrence levantó la vista del teléfono.**

–**¿No sabes nadar?**

–**Sí sé, pero no quiero hacerlo.**

–**¿Por qué no? Nadar es la única manera de estar fresco.**

**Candy se quitó las chanclas.**

–**La verdad es que no tengo calor.**

**Él se inclinó hacia delante y le pasó un vaso de limonada helada.**

–**¿Qué tienen de malo los biquinis que te ha comprado Rosa?**

–**No tienen nada de malo.**

–**¿Y por qué no llevas puesto alguno de ellos?**

**Abandonando la sutileza a favor de la sinceridad, Candy le miró.**

–**Porque no pienso ponerme en biquini delante de ti.**

–**¿Por qué no?**

–**¿Lo preguntas en serio? –a juzgar por la expresión atónita del rostro de**

**Terrence, parecía que sí–.**

**Mira, básicamente hay dos tipos de mujeres. La versión acolchada y la que**

**va sin acolchar. Tú sales con la versión sin acolchar. Yo soy de la versión**

**acolchada. Seguramente no habías conocido a ninguna de las mías con**

**anterioridad.**

–**¿La versión acolchada?**

–**Estoy diseñada con amortiguación extra –murmuró ella–. Fabricada para el**

**confort, no para la velocidad. Y ahora, por favor, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?**

–**¿Por eso no te pones biquini? –una lenta sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro–.**

**¿Te preocupa tu cuerpo?**

–**Llámame vanidosa, pero no quiero pasarme el día entero metiendo tripa.**

–**Pues no lo hagas –sonriendo, Terrence se reclinó en la tumbona y cerró los**

**ojos–. Las mujeres tienen una visión distorsionada de lo que para un hombre es**

**sexy. Si lo demás se parece a lo que se ve, estoy seguro de que tienes un abdomen muy sexy.**

**Ponte el biquini y te daré mi veredicto.**

**Ella deslizó la mirada hacia sus hombros anchos y su pecho. Tenía el cuerpo**

**de un deportista.**

–**Prefiero quemarme viva antes que dejarte ver mi abdomen.**

–**Cariño, si vas a pasarte dos semanas en una isla tropical completamente**

**vestida, entonces sí que te vas a quemar viva.**

**Que se estuviera riendo de ella duplicó la tensión de Candy.**

–**No te rías de mí.**

–**Te aseguro que te considero extremadamente bonita –aseguró–. Así que**

**toda esa inseguridad respecto a ti misma está fuera de lugar.**

–**Terrence, vi a tu compañera de reparto en **_**Hombre alfa**_**. Era una diosa del**

**sexo.**

–**Era una princesa mimada de mal carácter.**

**Candy recordó las escenas de sexo de alto voltaje que habían tenido a todo el**

**público hipnotizado.**

–**No parecía que te cayera tan mal en pantalla.**

**Creo recordar que la química entre vosotros fue descrita como**

**«superexplosiva».**

–**Soy actor –aseguró con firmeza–. A eso me dedico.–¿A besar a las mujeres**

**más bellas del mundo?**

**Qué trabajo tan duro.**

–**Puede llegar a serlo.**

**Estaba actuando. Candy no pensó ni por un momento que el hombre que**

**estaba tumbado frente a ella fuera el auténtico Terrence Granchester.**

–**Y dime, ¿cómo se prepara un papel así? ¿Tuviste que hacer alguna**

**preparación especial para interpretar al Hombre Alfa?**

–**Pasé dos meses en las Fuerzas Especiales.**

–**¿Corrías por el campo con una enorme mochila a la espalda?**

–**Entre otras cosas.**

**Se lo podía imaginar con el pelo muy corto forzándose hasta el límite.**

**Terrence Granchester, el chico malo.**

–**¿Qué fuerzas especiales, las de Estados Unidos o las de Gran Bretaña?**

–**Si te lo contara, después tendría que matarte**

–**dijo con aquel tono jocoso que le caracterizaba–.**

**Digamos que fue la única ocasión en la que la prensa no me molestó. Esos**

**tipos son realmente un equipo, mejor que cualquier familia.**

**Había algo en su voz que la llevó a mirarlo, pero su perfil no revelaba nada.**

**«Mejor que cualquier familia». Aparte de una breve mención a su hermano**

**Sebastian, había zanjado completamente el tema.**

–**No eres el único que tiene una familia complicada. Cuando mi padre murió**

**y descubrí todas sus deudas de juego… Al principio estaba muy triste. Y enfadada.**

**No podía creer que hubiera llevado aquella vida oculta. No dejaba de pensar en**

**todos los años que mi madre se lo había guardado para sí misma.**

**Cuando éramos niñas, nunca teníamos dinero y per-dimos nuestra casa dos**

**veces.**

**Terrence inclinó la cabeza.**

–**Así que básicamente estamos de acuerdo en que las familias son un**

**incordio.**

**Candy pensó en su hermana. En el modo en que se había alejado de su madre**

**y de ella.**

–**Yo no diría eso –apartó los ojos de su boca, horrorizada al descubrirse**

**pensando en sexo. Una vez más–. Aunque a veces son un desastre, sigo pensando**

**que deben permanecer unidas. ¿Tu hermano es mayor que tú?**

**Terrence la miró con expresión vigilante.**

–**Si no quieres terminar en la piscina, deberías cambiar de tema.**

–**Lo siento. No estoy acostumbrada a tener temas de conversación**

**prohibidos. Intentaré hablar del tiempo. O de jardines. Este lugar es precioso –**

**Candy miró a su alrededor y vio entre las palmeras y el follaje un enorme lagarto verde tomando el sol al lado de la piscina. Sacó su cuaderno de dibujo de la bolsa.**

–**¿Vas a dibujarlo?**

–**¿Por qué no? Es precioso –deslizó el lápiz por la hoja y luego sacó una caja**

**de colores al pastel y jugó con las combinaciones–. Me encanta la mezcla del**

**turquesa con el verde tropical. Esos colores quedarían preciosos sobre seda –**

**entornó los ojos imaginando diseños en su cabeza.**

–**Si tanto te gustan los colores, ¿por qué siempre vas vestida de marrón?**

**El lápiz se detuvo.**

–**Me gusta el marrón –y con él era invisible. Agarró con más fuerza el lápiz,**

**ese gesto la tranquilizaba–. Todavía me gusta sentir el lápiz. Me recuerda a cuando era niña. Solía ver las películas de Hollywood y rediseñar los vestidos.**

**Terrence puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Se le marcaron los músculos.**

–**¿Cuál es tu película favorita de todos los tiempos?**

– _**Lo que el viento se llevó **_**–**

**Candy mantenía la mirada fija en el cuaderno de dibujo y no en sus músculos–.**

**Tiene un vestuario fabuloso y es muy romántica. ¿Y la tuya? Seguro que es **_**Hombre alfa.**_

–**Nunca veo mis propias películas –dejó caer los brazos, se inclinó hacia**

**delante y miró su dibujo–.**

**Me encantan las películas antiguas de Hitchcock.**

_**Treinta y nueve escalones **_**y **_**Encadenados**_**. Cary Grant es uno de los grandes**

**actores que nunca ganó el Zafiro.**

–**¿Es muy importante ganar un Zafiro?**

**La respuesta de Terrence fue ponerse de pie y lanzarse a la piscina.**

**Candy dejó el lápiz y se sintió culpable. No debería preguntarle nada**

**personal, no se conocían. Solo eran dos extraños que se hallaban juntos debido a**

**una desafortunada circunstancia. Y sin embargo, tras las emociones que había**

**presenciado en el teatro y en su apartamento, sentía como si lo conociera. Conocía**

**algunos fragmentos: Annabelle, Carrie… Pequeñas piezas de un rompecabezas**

**que no significaba nada porque no había imagen previa.**

**Observó frustrada cómo él se refrescaba en la piscina. El sudor le recorría la**

**espalda. Sentía el vestido como si fuera un abrigo, pero no pensaba quitárselo de ninguna manera.**

**La euforia inicial de verse en el paraíso se desvaneció. Sería un paraíso si**

**pudiera permitirse el tiempo libre, pero no podía. Si no encontraba otro trabajo**

**rápido no podría pagar la hipoteca. Su carrera se estancaría. Su sueño moriría.**

**Y no estaba preparada para renunciar a su sueño.**

**Cuando Terrence salió de la piscina, el nivel de estrés de Candy había**

**alcanzado el punto de ebullición.–¿Hay acceso a Internet aquí?**

**Él agarró una toalla y se secó la cara.**

–**¿Por qué?**

–**Necesito buscar trabajo. Dijiste que me presentarías a algunos diseñadores**

**de vestuario, pero no sé cómo vas a hacerlo desde aquí.**

–**Espera –se dirigió hacia la villa. Unos instantes más tarde regresó llevando**

**un grueso taco de hojas sujetas por una banda. Se lo dejó caer en el regazo–.**

**Léelo. Es el guion de mi próxima película. Estamos todavía en el proceso de**

**producción, aún no hemos elegido diseñador de vestuario.**

**Candy se quedó mirando las hojas y trató de encontrarle significado a aquel**

**gesto. ¿Se sentía culpable? No, Terrence Granchester no se sentía culpable. Entonces…**

**¿por qué? Solo para que se callara, pensó.**

**Para que se entretuviera con algo y así no tuviera que pasar tiempo con ella.**

–**Es imposible que escojas a alguien como yo.**

–**Haz algunos bocetos y hablaremos.**

**Candy mantuvo la esperanza a raya.**

–**¿Acaso te remuerde la conciencia por haberme hecho perder el trabajo?**

–**Ya te he dicho que, en lo que se refiere a mi trabajo, no tengo conciencia –**

**sin asomo de remordimiento, confirmó la idea de Candy al respecto–. Escojo a la**

**mejor persona para el puesto. Me gustaron los bocetos que vi en tu apartamento.**

**La pregunta es si puedes hacer algo así con un guion contemporáneo.**

**Esto no es Shakespeare.**

**¿Le gustaban sus dibujos lo suficiente como para darle una oportunidad?**

–**¿Vas a actuar o a dirigir?**

–**A dirigir. No pienses en actores cuando lo leas.**

**Piensa solo en los personajes.**

–**¿Es que vas a dejar de hacer cine? –negándose a dejarse intimidar por su**

**silencio, apretó los papeles que tenía sobre el regazo–. ¿Por eso aceptaste pasar una temporada actuando en un teatro de Londres?**

–**¿No dejas nunca de hacer preguntas?**

–**Lo siento, no me gustan los silencios. Estoy tratando de ser educada.**

–**No estamos en una fiesta de palacio.**

**Su broma le molestó, y Candy lo miró.**

–**Tú no eres el único que encuentra esta situación difícil. Podrías ser un poco**

**más amable –y un poco menos intimidante. Y un poco menos masculino. Y un**

**poco menos… todo.**

**La sonrisa que asomó a los labios de Terrence no era amigable. Era**

**peligrosa.**

–**Ponte un biquini y te demostraré lo amable que puedo ser.**

**Estaba tomándole el pelo y ella lo sabía. No podía estar hablando en serio.**

**Un hombre que podía escoger cualquier mujer, no la escogería nunca a ella.**

**Candy pensó en la perfecta silueta de su hermana y en sus piernas**

**interminables. Al lado de Susana siempre se habían sentido vulgar, y un hombre**

**como Terrence Granchester nunca se interesaría por la vulgaridad.**

**Apretó con más fuerza el taco de hojas.**

–**¿Cuánto falta para la cena?**

**Si no iba a hablar con ella, podía dedicarse a leer el guion.**

**Terrence esperaba impaciente, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa. En**

**su móvil había dos mensajes sin abrir, ambos de Jacob.**

**Su mal humor estaba bullendo a solo un grado por debajo del punto de**

**ebullición. Desde el otro lado del mundo, su pasado seguía persiguiéndolo.**

–**¿Ha dicho Candy cuánto va a tardar?**

–**He llamado a su puerta, pero no he obtenido respuesta. Pensé que estaría**

**dormida. El vuelo ha sido muy largo –Ben le sirvió el vino frío en una copa–.**

**¿Quiere que vuelva a llamarla?**

–**Lo haré yo mismo –buscando desesperadamente una distracción,**

**Terrence dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y se dirigió al interior de la villa, en**

**dirección a la suite de invitados. La puerta estaba cerrada. Llamó una vez y, al no recibir respuesta, abrió la puerta y entró.**

**Y se quedó paralizado.**

**Candy estaba tumbada boca abajo en la cama, vestida únicamente con un**

**sujetador de encaje y un tanga a juego, ambos en tono rosa fuerte. Los auriculares de su iPod rosa le colgaban de las orejas y tenía la barbilla apoyada en la mano, completamente absorta en el guion. Agitaba la cabeza al ritmo de la música y de vez en cuando hacía alguna anotación al margen.**

**A Terrence se le puso la mente en blanco. Olvidó los mensajes que le**

**esperaban en el teléfono. Se quedó allí de pie, absorto por la curva de su trasero**

**que el tanga dejaba al descubierto. Recordó el camisón de encaje que se ponía para dormir. En su forma de vestir no había nada que indicara que llevaba ropa interior sexy.**

**¿Bajo toda aquella aburrida ropa marrón llevaba lencería de seda y encaje**

**rosa?**

**Atrapado en una abrasadora llama de deseo, Terrence sintió cómo se**

**endurecía. Decidió que la cena iba a tener que retrasarse. Cerró la puerta tras de sí de una patada y entró en la habitación en el mismo momento en que ella alzaba la vista y lo veía.**

**Soltando un grito de horror, Candy se quitó los auriculares de las orejas y se**

**levantó de la cama. Las páginas del guion quedaron desperdigadas por el suelo.**

–**¡Sal de aquí! –su rostro escarlata iba a juego con la lencería rosa. Agarró el**

**vestido amarillo de antes y se lo apretó contra el pecho no antes de que Terrence hubiera obtenido un plano frontal completo de sus generosas curvas.**

–**Solo para que lo sepas, no necesitas meter tripa –aseguró él arrastrando las**

**palabras–. Y apruebo completamente tu ropa interior.**

–**¿Por qué no has llamado?**

–**He llamado, pero no me has oído.**

–**Estaba leyendo…**

–**¿En ropa interior? –Terrence sonrió con aprobación masculina–. ¿Por qué**

**siempre vas vestida de marrón y debajo llevas ropa interior de encaje rosa?**

**Los ojos verdes de Candy lanzaron un destello de advertencia. Si hubiera sido**

**precavido, habría salido de la habitación, pero Terrence siempre había preferido vivir peligrosamente, así que se dirigió hacia ella, le separó el vestido de los rígidos dedos y observó la suave perfección de sus curvas.**

–**Tienes un cuerpo increíble –había descubierto que jugar con fuego lo**

**distraía de todas las cosas en las que no quería pensar–. De todos los secretos que has desvelado en las últimas veinticuatro horas, este es sin duda el mejor –volvió a tumbarla sobre la cama y le sujetó los brazos cuando ella trató de rodar.**

–**¿Qué estás haciendo?**

–**Dijiste que querías conocerme mejor. Esta es la manera más rápida que**

**conozco –deslizó sin pensarlo la boca sobre la de ella, capturando los suaves labios entre los suyos y acallando un gemido de asombro.**

**Candy abrió la boca y Terrence saboreó su dulzura. El deseo se apoderó de**

**él, lo consumía como una fiebre. Enlazó la mano con la de ella y se hundió en**

**aquella boca, convirtiendo lo que había comenzado como un experimento en un**

**beso de intensidad tan erótica que el impacto le recorrió el cuerpo entero.**

**Atrapado en una oleada de química física, le deslizó una mano bajo la suave**

**curva del trasero y la atrajo hacia la urgente embestida de su erección. La deseaba desesperadamente. Mordisqueó su labio inferior con los dientes y la lengua y luego deslizó la boca hacia su seno. La tela rosa de encaje actuaba como una barrera entre ellos y la apartó a un lado con dedos impacientes mientras**

**enganchaba la boca alrededor de uno de los erectos pezones. Y saboreó el cielo.**

**Escuchó la respiración agitada de Candy y sintió cómo ésta le clavaba los**

**dedos con fuerza en los hombros. Cuando le acarició los senos con la lengua y los dedos, ella gimió. El sensual movimiento de sus caderas desató en él un hambre furiosa.**

**Perdió el sentido del tiempo y del espacio. La mente se le cerró y él**

**respondió con puro instinto animal.**

**Deslizándole la mano entre las piernas, atravesó la barrera de su ropa**

**interior y exploró su suave humedad con dedos audaces y delicados. La sintió**

**ponerse tensa debajo de él y entonces Candy le puso las manos en el pecho para**

**apartarlo de ella.**

–**No.**

**Terrence la escuchó a través de la oscura neblina de su primitivo deseo.**

–**No, Terrence.**

**Lo que él captó fue el tono, no las palabras. Eso y el fuerte arañazo de sus**

**uñas en los hombros. Alzó la cabeza, se miró en sus ojos verdes y distinguió el**

**mismo deseo que lo atravesaba a él. Trató de hablar pero parecía que solo una**

**parte de él funcionara. Se humedeció los labios y descubrió que no había**

**encontrado solo una distracción, sino la inconsciencia total.**

**Asombrado, se apartó de ella.**

–**Lo siento –murmuró–. Échale la culpa al acolchado. Por cierto, está en los**

**lugares adecuados.**

**¿Qué le había sucedido? Preocupado, se quedó mirando el dosel que cubría**

**la cama con suaves pliegues en tono crema. «Romance», pensó. Toda la maldita**

**habitación estaba diseñada para el romance y los finales felices. Y no había finales**

**felices a la vista.**

**Se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.**

–**Había venido a decirte que la cena está servida.**

–**Terrence…**

**A su espalda podía oír el roce de la tela mientras ella se ponía el vestido. No**

**se dio la vuelta. No sabía lo que había sucedido y no podía estar seguro de que no**

**volviera a suceder.**

**Con la mano en el picaporte esbozó una media sonrisa burlándose de sí**

**mismo.**

–**Te veré en la terraza, vestuario.**

–**¡Terrence, por el amor de Dios, espera! –se escuchó el sonido de sus pasos**

**cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo–. No puedes… hemos estado a punto de…**

**Maldita sea, ¿es que tú nunca hablas de nada?**

**No si podía evitarlo. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla y al instante deseó no**

**haberlo hecho, porque tenía el cabello revuelto y sexy y los labios ligeramente**

**inflamados por sus besos.**

–**¿Y tú tienes que hablar de todo?**

–**No de todo –parecía confundida y desesperada–.**

**Pero tú acabas de… acabamos de…**

–**Pero no lo hemos hecho –Terrence abrió la puerta–. Tú has dicho que no y**

**yo he parado, fin de la conversación.**

–**No, no es el fin de la conversación –se acercó a él–. ¿Por qué me has**

**besado?**

–**Estabas tumbada, semidesnuda, en una cama enorme con ropa interior**

**provocativa.**

–**Así que tu criterio para tener relaciones sexuales con alguien es que te**

**guste su ropa interior. ¿Nunca quieres conocer a la gente?**

**-No, nunca.**

**Terrence se aprovechó de que la puerta estuviera abierta.**

–**La cena –murmuró–, la cena está servida.**

_**##########**_

**Candy se sentía mareada y ligera, como si su cuerpo fuera a salir flotando en**

**cualquier momento.**

**No la ayudaba repetirse que el trabajo de Terrence le había enseñado a este**

**a besar de forma ardiente y seductora, así como a hacer que una mujer se sintiera irresistible. Ni tampoco la ayudaba recordar que estaba medio desnuda, lo que era suficiente pro-vocación para un hombre de sangre caliente como Terrence Granchester.**

**De hecho, no había nada que ayudara. Seguía sintiéndose… deseable.**

**Le lanzó una mirada furtiva a través de las velas que iluminaban la mesa y**

**vio que Terrence estaba mirando algún punto en el infinito con el ceño fruncido.**

**Aprovechando que no la veía, Candy le miró la boca. ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto en la gran pantalla y se había preguntado qué sentiría si él la besara?**

**Ahora tenía la respuesta. Sentía algo increíble.**

**Tenía que recordar que no era real. Si se engañaba a sí misma y se decía que**

**Terrence se había dejado llevar por la pasión, entonces estaría olvidando sus**

**propias teorías. Era actor, podía interpretar cualquier papel.**

**Incómoda ante el largo silencio, dijo:**

–**He leído la obra…**

–**¿La obra? –su expresión de asombro hizo comprender a Candy lo distraído**

**que estaba.**

–**Tu obra.**

–**Ya –su rostro reflejó lucidez–. Si estabas tan absorta como para leerla en**

**bragas, cabe pensar que te ha gustado. ¿Alguna idea?**

**Decidida a no mostrarle lo mucho que la había alterado su beso, Candy**

**sonrió mientras Ben servía unas verduras a la plancha.**

–**Tiene un aspecto delicioso, gracias. Me están mimando demasiado.**

**Ben le devolvió la sonrisa.**

–**Estaré aquí cerca por si necesita cualquier cosa, señorita Candy.**

–**No, Ben –la voz de Terrence era suave como la seda–. Si necesitamos algo**

**te llamaremos.**

**Ben se apartó discretamente y Candy puso los ojos en blanco y agarró el**

**tenedor.**

–**¿La gente hace siempre lo que tú quieres?**

–**Está claro que no –murmuró–, si no ahora mismo estarías desnuda en esa**

**cama debajo de mí y nos estaríamos comunicando de una forma que no re-quiere**

**conversación.**

–**Conversar no tiene nada de malo.**

–**De acuerdo. Entonces hablemos. Dime por qué siempre vas vestida de**

**marrón.**

–**Resulta que me gusta el marrón.**

**Terrence se inclinó hacia delante y clavó en ella su perturbadora mirada.**

–**¿Por qué no te gusta que te hagan fotos?**

–**No todos somos unos exhibicionistas natos.**

–**Te voy a dar un consejo –dijo con dulzura–.**

**Cuando mientas, tienes que mirar a la persona a los ojos y actuar como si**

**fueras sincera. ****Tú, Candy Andry, mientes fatal. ****Y tienes secretos, igual que los demás**

–**Terrence alzó su copa y bebió el vino mientras la miraba por encima del**

**borde.**

**No tenía secretos, pensó. Tenía inseguridades. No era lo mismo.**

**Se quedaron mirándose y Candy sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en los**

**oídos. Él sí tenía secretos, eso era obvio. Y sospechaba que se trataba de secretos**

**oscuros, secretos que no compartía con nadie.**

**Lo que le sorprendía era cuánto deseaba que los compartiera con ella.**

**Terrence la miraba con sus espectaculares ojos azules y, de pronto, hablar y**

**escuchar se convirtió en lo último que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Estaba claro que**

**estaba pensando en aquel beso. Y ella también.**

**El pulso le latía peligrosamente rápido y Candy dejó el tenedor. Buscó un**

**tema seguro.**

–**Cuéntame más de cómo preparaste el papel de **_**Hombre alfa**_**.**

**Esperaba que se negara, pero Terrence se relajó en la silla y procedió a**

**contarle historias sobre los rodajes. Era inteligente y ácido, y sus comentarios sobre**

**sus compañeros de reparto resultaban tan incisivos que se tuvo que reír, aunque se**

**había prometido a sí misma que no iba a caer bajo su hechizo.**

**Era una compañía tan divertida que hasta que no recogieron el último de los**

**platos no se dio cuenta de que Terrence no le había revelado todavía nada**

**personal. Se habían pasado toda la velada hablando de otras personas.**

–**¿Y qué me dices de ti, señorita Hablo mucho? –se inclinó para rellenarle la**

**copa de vino–. ¿Por qué terminaste diseñando vestuario? ¿Jugando en el**

**instituto?«Hazme algo para ponerme, Candy».**

–**Mucho antes –dejó a un lado la voz petulante de su hermana, que sonaba**

**en el interior de su cabeza–.**

**Siempre me ha gustado el vestuario. La ropa. Solía hacerle la ropa a mis**

**muñecas. No teníamos mucho dinero, así que utilizaba trozos de tela y botones**

**viejos del costurero de mi madre. Me pasaba por las tiendas de descuento,**

**mercadillos… cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar. Mis amigas y yo solíamos**

**jugar a que estábamos en Hollywood –temerosa de estar aburriéndolo**

**mortalmente, se detuvo y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.**

–**¿Solíais jugar a Hollywood?**

–**Fingíamos que estábamos en un estudio de grabación. Martha era la**

**directora –Candy sonrió ante aquel recuerdo–. Era la más mandona. Luego estaba Emily, era muy teatrera, así que siempre hacía el papel protagonista. Sally y Jenny**

**hacían los papeles que Emily no quería.**

**Y luego estaba su hermana Paula. «Yo tengo que ser la princesa. Soy la más**

**guapa».**

–**¿Y tú?**

–**Yo hacía que todo el mundo tuviera buen aspecto –se encogió de hombros–Lo único que hacía en el colegio era dibujar y dibujar. En el baile de fin de curso,**

**yo diseñaba los vestidos de todo el mundo.**

**Mis padres querían que estudiara literatura en la universidad, pero a mí**

**solo me interesaban el arte, la moda, las películas y el teatro. Eso es lo único que**

**quería hacer, y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo. ¿Tus padres te apoyaron cuando**

**quisiste ser actor?**

–**Nunca les pedí su opinión –su rostro resultaba inescrutable.**

–**Leí en algún lado que te marchaste de casa a los dieciséis años y te fuiste a**

**Hollywood. Eras muy joven. Mis padres se hubieran asustado si les hubiera**

**sugerido la posibilidad de cruzar el Atlántico a esa edad.**

–**Tuve una oportunidad y la aproveché.**

–**¿Y tus padres no trataron de disuadirte? Qué suerte. Yo me licencié en**

**Londres y mis padres estaban constantemente preocupados por lo que pudiera**

**pasarme. Pero no me quejo –se apresuró a decir–. Al final sabes que se preocupan**

**porque te quieren.**

**A Terrence le brillaron los ojos y se puso de pie.**

–**Buenas noches, Candy.**

–**Oh, pero yo… –abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla porque estaba hablando**

**sola.**

**Terrence se había ido.**

**Candy pasó los siguientes días revisando el guion y haciendo bocetos.**

**Apenas vio a Terrence. Tras aquella primera noche, él mantenía las**

**distancias. Comían juntos y, cuando le hablaba sobre las películas que había hecho,**

**era una compañía muy entretenida, pero Candy era perfectamente consciente de**

**que estaba interpretando un papel, el papel de anfitrión. No decía nada sobre sí**

**mismo y la conversación tenía el mismo tono jocoso que le caracterizaba. Todos los intentos por parte de ella de convertir sus intercambios verba-les en algo más personal se topaban con un impenetrable muro de hielo.**

**Cada vez más sola, Candy empezó a frecuentar al personal. Se hizo amiga de**

**Ben, e incluso salió a pes-car con él una mañana temprano. Pasó tiempo con Sylvia y con Kylie, que eran las cocineras. Enseguida se hizo buena amiga de todos.**

**De todos excepto de Terrence.**

–**Hoy has estado hablando tanto tiempo con Ben que no ha podido hacer**

**bien su trabajo –protestó Terrence una noche mientras tomaban una deliciosa**

**cena.**

**Candy dejó el tenedor y trató de no sentirse herida.**

–**Hemos charlado un rato. ¿Sabías que solo puede ver a su novia una vez a**

**la semana?**

–**Qué suerte –Terrence reprimió un bostezo–. Así tiene sexo y se libra del**

**resto del paquete que viene con la relación.**

–**¿Siempre tienes que ser tan sarcástico con todo?**

–**¿Quién dice que estoy siendo sarcástico?**

**Candy pensó en su reputación con las mujeres.**

–**¿Nunca te has enamorado?**

**Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió con ganas.**

–**Esa es una pregunta llegada directamente de Katielandia, donde el cielo es**

**azul y siempre brilla el sol.**

**Molesta, Candy se levantó demasiado deprisa y tropezó con la silla.**

–**El cielo no siempre es azul en Candylandia. Yo también tengo problemas. Mi**

**vida tiene baches, igual que la de todo el mundo. Ahora mismo acabo de perder mi trabajo gracias a ti, y ningún banco me concederá otro crédito si no tengo empleo.**

**Aunque no espero que alguien como tú lo entienda.**

–**Entonces, si está lloviendo en Candilandia –dijo Terrence con dulzura–,**

**¿por qué eres siempre tan alegre?**

**Candy levantó la silla del suelo y volvió a sentarse despacio.**

–**No lo sé –se mordió el labio–. Supongo que prefiero ser feliz que sentirme**

**desgraciada. Con los años he aprendido qué es lo que me alegra.**

–**¿Hablar?**

–**Sí –se sonrojó–. Me gusta la gente. La encuentro interesante y, en general,**

**cálida y amable. El contacto humano es lo que vale la pena de la vida cuando las**

**cosas van mal.**

–**¿De verdad? Yo normalmente pienso lo contrario –Terrence curvó su bella**

**boca–. Los seres humanos son los que estropean la vida cuando las cosas van bien.**

**Supongo que tu necesidad de hablar y de hacer amigos es la causa de que estés**

**distrayendo a todo el personal.**

–**No les estoy distrayendo.**

–**Cariño, estás prácticamente en nómina.**

–**¡Me encantaría estar en nómina! Así al menos ahorraría algo de dinero. Y**

**sería mejor que estar sola en la piscina.**

–**¿Sola? –Terrence alzó las cejas absolutamente sorprendido–. ¿Cómo vas a**

**sentirte sola? Estás en el paraíso.**

–**Solo sería el paraíso si tuviera alguien con quien compartirlo. ¿Qué sentido**

**tiene ver un pájaro precioso si no hay nadie que se emocione contigo? –Candy bajó la vista hacia su plato–. Hoy me he tenido que limitar a tener una larga**

**conversación con un lagarto.**

–**He visto a uno inconsciente en el camino –bromeó él muy serio–. Ahora ya**

**sé la razón.**

–**Te parecerá gracioso, pero resulta que me gusta hablar con la gente.**

–**No sabía que te sentías sola. Creí que estabas trabajando en mi guion.**

–**Así es, pero trabajo mejor cuando tengo gente alrededor. En caso contrario,**

**mi creatividad se estanca.**

–**Puedes hablar conmigo.**

–**Casi nunca estás. Evitas todo tipo de conversación, no eres gracioso.**

**Una sonrisa lenta y peligrosa asomó a los labios de Terrence.**

–**Cuando quieras que te demuestre lo divertido que puedo ser no tienes más**

**que decírmelo.**

–**No me refiero a ese tipo de diversión –el corazón de Candy latía con frenesí–**

**. Me refiero a la diversión que se obtiene simplemente hablando con alguien –se**

**detuvo cuando sonó el teléfono de Terrence–. ¿No piensas responder?**

–**No –se inclinó hacia ella con aquellas gruesas pestañas adornándole los**

**ojos–. Hay otra forma mejor de divertirse, aparte de hablando con alguien.**

**¿Por qué no contestaba?**

–**Deja de jugar –Candy se pasó las manos húmedas por los pantalones cortos–**

**. Si tuviéramos sexo, me harías daño.**

–**Te prometo mantener mi tendencia cavernícola bajo control y ser**

**increíblemente dulce.**

**A Candy se le secó la boca y se le sonrojaron las mejillas.**

–**No me refería a eso.**

–**Sé a lo que te refieres –Terrence se reclinó en la silla–. El malvado**

**Terrence traería la tormenta a Candilandia y provocaría serias inundaciones.**

–**Ya te estás burlando de mí, como de costumbre.**

**Pues prefiero ser optimista a volverme una cínica como tú.**

**El teléfono sonó de nuevo, pero Terrence se levantó.**

–**Siento haberte descuidado –le tendió la mano–, siento haber estado de tan**

**mal humor. Demos un paseo por la playa. No has vivido si no has visto un**

**atardecer en la isla Granchester.**

**Candy deslizó la mirada hacia el móvil, que estaba abandonado sobre la**

**mesa.**

–**¿No crees que deberías ver quién está llamando?**

**Tal vez sea importante.**

**Terrence cerró los dedos sobre los de ella.**

–**No tan importante como ver el atardecer.**

–**Me encantaría ver el atardecer, pero… –con una última mirada al teléfono,**

**lo siguió hacia la arena blanca y suave que rodeaba la villa, diciéndose que no era asunto de ella que no contestara sus llamadas.**

**Disfrutando de la playa, se inclinó para recoger una caracola.**

–**Nunca imaginé que pudiera existir un lugar tan idílico como este. ¿Vienes**

**con mucha frecuencia?**

–**Cada vez que necesito intimidad.**

**Candy curvó los dedos sobre la arena, encantada con el calor y la suavidad.**

–**Es una suerte que tu hermano sea el dueño. Es un lugar maravilloso para**

**reunir a la familia.**

–**Cuando vengo aquí, busco soledad.**

**Así que no iba con su familia. Candy decidió que sería mejor guardar silencio**

**sobre aquel tema y caminó en silencio, apretando los labios con fuerza cuando**

**sentía la necesidad de hablar.**

**Al llegar a una de las grandes rocas que protegía la siguiente playa,**

**Terrence le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir.**

–**Desde aquí se disfruta de la mejor vista de la isla –saltó sobre la última roca**

**con elegancia atlética y se quedó mirando el mar–. Esta es Cala Tortuga.**

–**Es preciosa –deslizando la bolsa a la arena, Candy se sentó y apoyó la**

**barbilla sobre las rodillas–.**

**Por cierto, he hecho algunos bocetos preliminares sobre tu guion. Son solo**

**unas cuantas ideas. Puede que no sean lo que te imaginabas.**

–**¿Los tienes ahí?**

**Candy buscó en la bolsa y sacó su libreta.**

–**Solo son algunas ideas –dijo, nerviosa.**

**Él se sentó a su lado y le agarró el cuaderno. Fue pasando en silencio las**

**páginas.**

–**¿Marrón?**

–**Sí, porque en esta escena ella no está segura de sí misma, no quiere**

**destacar. En cambio, luego –Candy se inclinó y pasó otra página–, mira, aquí lleva colores más audaces y brillantes, y ropa más entallada, ya no se esconde –de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y sintió una punzada de vergüenza. Lo había convertido en algo personal–. Si no te parece una buena idea puedo…**

–**Creo que es una gran idea. No se me habría ocurrido hacer algo así. Has**

**mostrado la evolución del personaje a través del vestuario –Terrence estudió los bocetos con interés. Si notaba algún paralelismo, no lo comentó–. Son originales. Inteligentes.**

–**¿De verdad te gustan?**

–**Sí. ¿Podrías hacer un guion de vestuario?**

–**¿Tienes un ordenador que pueda utilizar?**

–**¿No puedes hacerlo a la antigua usanza, con lápiz y papel?**

–**Sí, pero no quedaría tan profesional y no podrías enviárselo a nadie por**

**correo electrónico.**

–**Tienes razón, te buscaré algo –se puso de pie y le tendió la mano–. El sol se**

**está poniendo. Si quieres romanticismo, esto va a ser lo más cercano que vas a ver.**

**Ella no quería romanticismo, y menos con aquel hombre. No era tan**

**estúpida. Sin embargo, tras un instante de vacilación le tomó la mano y dejó que la ayudara a levantarse. La química surgió al instante.**

**Supo que Terrence también la había sentido, porque le escuchó maldecir**

**entre dientes.**

**Durante un instante pensó que él iba a sobreponerse, pero luego la atrajo**

**hacia sí y el calor abrasador de la boca de Terrence sobre la suya acabó con sus**

**últimas inhibiciones. Un escalofrío perverso le atravesó todo el cuerpo. Sintió la**

**mano de Terrence deslizándose por la parte baja de su espalda y cómo la atraía**

**con más fuerza hacia él mientras la otra mano se hundía en su melena y utilizaba la boca con propósito erótico.**

**Los dedos de Terrence le masajearon el cuero cabelludo con una caricia tan**

**sexual que su excitación se disparó hacia nuevos niveles. Ella abrió los ojos de**

**golpe y lo miró fijamente. En aquel preciso instante vio al hombre alfa, al**

**despiadado soldado que estaba a punto de hacer suya a la hija del enemigo.**

**Confundida por aquella visión, Candy apartó la boca de la de él.**

–**No –le costaba trabajo respirar–. Esto es… surrealista. Te miro y veo a la**

**estrella de cine, no al hombre.**

**Terrence apoyó la frente contra la de ella.**

–**Acabas de besar al hombre, Candy.**

**Ella se apartó de sus brazos y dio un paso atrás.**

**Sintió la arena suave y cálida bajo los pies.**

–**Doy por hecho que estás actuando, igual que el otro día en mi habitación.**

–**No actuaba entonces y no estoy actuando ahora.**

**Por supuesto que estaba actuando. Podía fingir el deseo del mismo modo**

**que fingía tristeza o preocupación.**

–**Sabes cómo mirar a una mujer para que se sienta bella. Lo peor de todo es**

**que lo sé y, de todas maneras, funciona conmigo.**

–**Candy…**

–**Aunque me encantaría decirme a mí misma que soy lo suficientemente**

**impresionante como para atraer a la estrella de cine más sexy del mundo, una**

**mirada al espejo me recuerda que no es así. Puedes mirar a una mujer de ese modo y no sentirlo, sé que puedes.**

**Lo haces en la pantalla constantemente. Cuando besabas a la hija de tu**

**enemigo en **_**Hombre alfa **_**resultabas tan convincente que yo me creí que en la vida**

**real estabais juntos. No podía imaginar que pudieras mirarla de ese modo y no**

**sentir nada en realidad.**

–**Ya te he dicho que no podía soportar a esa mujer.**

–**Lo sé –Candy se rió confundida–. ¡Eso demuestra lo buen actor que eres! Y**

**prueba mi teoría –se pasó la lengua por los labios y deseó no haber dejado que la besara. Si se dejaba llevar, llegaría a territorio peligroso. Lo que compartiera con aquel hombre sería intenso y abrasador, pero también fugaz y, a la larga, doloroso– . Me hiciste venir aquí porque te preocupaba que hablara con la prensa, así que aquí estoy. Pero no quiero nada más. Estaría loca si me dejara encandilar por toda esa parafernalia de estrella de cine.**

**Que estés aburrido y privado de tu ración de mujeres de Hollywood, no**

**significa que puedas utilizarme como sustituto –sacudió la cabeza y se frotó la**

**frente con los dedos–. No me muevo en el mismo mundo que tú. No me interesa el sexo rápido y vacío.**

–**¿Has probado alguna vez el sexo vacío? –había humor en sus ojos, pero**

**también dulzura, y esa inesperada dulzura fue lo que la desarmó.**

–**No.**

–**Deberías intentarlo alguna vez.**

–**Y tú deberías intentar abrirte más y confiar. Puede que las relaciones**

**verdaderas te resulten realmente satisfactorias.**

**Sin soltarle las manos, Terrence la apoyó contra las rocas.**

–**En este momento, sé exactamente lo que me resultaría satisfactorio.**

**Atrapada entre la roca y los sólidos músculos de su pecho, Candy sintió cómo**

**le fallaba la fuerza de voluntad. El cuerpo le temblaba y la excitación era una bola tirante situada en la boca del estómago. La tensión sexual crecía entre ellos y el calor era tan intenso que parecía que estuviera volando hacia el sol. Alzó la vista hacia su rostro y trató de leer aquellos ojos.**

**Cuando él bajó la cabeza, Candy pensó en la semana que habían pasado**

**juntos. No le había contado nada de sí mismo. No sabía más de él en esos**

**momentos que cuando trabajaban juntos en el teatro.**

**Le puso la mano en el centro del pecho y sintió el acompasado latir de su**

**corazón bajo los dedos.**

–**¿Alguna vez eres tú mismo?**

–**¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?**

–**Estás interpretando un papel. ¿Alguna vez te interpretas a ti mismo,**

**Terrence?**

**El cambio que se produjo en él resultó casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba. El**

**deseo se desvaneció y sus ojos se pusieron en guardia. Apretó sutilmente las**

**mandíbulas y la observó sin hablar. Luego la soltó con delicadeza y dio un paso**

**atrás. La expresión cínica y burlona había regresado a sus ojos.**

–**Habríamos estado bien juntos.**

**Candy se alegró de estar apoyada contra la roca.**

**Le temblaban tanto las rodillas que necesitaba sujeción. Se moría por**

**extender los brazos hacia él, abrazarlo de nuevo, perderse en el calor de su boca.**

**Lo quería todo, pero quería que fuera real, y aquello no lo era. Habían**

**pasado una semana juntos, sin embargo, sabía que no había estado ni un solo**

**instante con el verdadero Terrence Granchester.**

**Con la cabeza doliéndole tras otra noche sin sueño, Terrence dejó el equipo**

**de submarinismo en cubierta mientras Ben y los demás miembros del personal**

**cargaban los aparejos y la comida.**

–**¿Adónde vas? –escuchó una voz femenina y, cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a**

**Candy en el muelle.**

**Tenía los pies descalzos y las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones cortos.**

**Incluso desde lejos podía sentir su tensión. Tenía las mejillas pálidas y sombras**

**oscuras bajo los ojos. Tras haber pasado la mayor parte de la noche despierto en la hamaca, le daba cierta satisfacción saber que ella tampoco había dormido bien.**

–**Vamos a salir a navegar. Como tengo la mala fortuna de verme atrapado**

**en esta isla con alguien con un código moral como el tuyo, necesito una distracción**

**para no pensar en el «sexo vacío».**

**Y una distracción de los mensajes nuevos que esperaban en su teléfono.**

**Agarró la última caja y la subió a bordo. Candy no se movió.**

–**Creo que será mejor que yo me quede aquí.**

–**No, no será mejor –sin pensárselo dos veces, Terrence la tomó entre sus**

**brazos y la subió al barco, apartando la vista de sus largas piernas desnudas–. Este es uno de los mejores sitios de Brasil para bucear. Te encantará.**

–**Tienes miedo de dejarme aquí por si le digo a alguien dónde estás. ¿Qué**

**crees que voy a hacer, Terrence? ¿Enviar señales de humo? Aunque quisiera**

**llamar a alguien no podría. Me has bloqueado el teléfono.**

**Ojalá hubiera bloqueado el suyo también, se dijo él. Esos mensajes lo**

**estaban reconcomiendo y actuaban como un obstáculo colocado en la puerta que estaba intentando cerrar de golpe.**

–**No necesitas teléfono.**

–**Tienes miedo de que le cuente a alguien lo de Annabelle y Carrie, pero te**

**juro que no mencionaré sus nombres a nadie. Ni siquiera sé quiénes son.**

**Terrence se dio cuenta de que era posible sentir frío aunque el sol brillara**

**con fuerza en lo más alto del cielo.**

–**Quiero que olvides que has oído esos nombres.**

–**De acuerdo, lo olvidaré, pero por una vez estaría bien que confiaras en**

**alguien. Debe ser increíblemente solitario llevar una vida en la que crees que todo**

**el mundo quiere aprovecharse de ti –empujó a un lado el equipamiento de buceo y**

**se sentó en cubierta–. Nunca he buceado. Probablemente me ahogue.**

–**Te va a encantar.**

–**¿Y si trago agua?**

–**Te haré el boca a boca –lamentando no haber impedido que su mente fuera**

**en aquella dirección, Terrence subió al barco.**

–**Vamos.**

**El catamarán navegó sobre las aguas con suavidad y firmeza, respondiendo**

**bien al viento. El agua brillaba bajo la luz del sol y se advertían bancos de coloridos**

**peces bajo su superficie.**

**Candy estiró las piernas en el asiento y giró la cara hacia el sol.**

**Preguntándose si no habría cometido un error al llevarla, Terrence navegó**

**de cara al viento, aspirando con fuerza cuando el aire salado le rozó el rostro.**

**La posición le proporcionaba una visión perfecta de sus largas y esbeltas**

**piernas, así que se movió un poco.**

**Navegaron durante varias horas, pasaron junto a numerosas islas desiertas**

**y finamente amarraron en una boya para poder bucear alrededor del arrecife.**

**Candy se quitó los pantalones cortos y la camiseta y dejó al descubierto un**

**biquini de pequeños lunares rojos.**

**Era la primera vez que llevaba puesto un biquini delante de él, y Terrence**

**deseó que hubiera seguido llevando aquella ropa aburrida que lo ocultaba todo.**

**El sudor le perló la nuca. Lamentando no haberle dado un bañador entero,**

**la ayudó a ponerse la máscara de buceo y luego se metieron al agua.**

–**¿Está muy profundo aquí? No, mejor no me lo digas. No quiero saberlo –se**

**agarró con fuerza a su brazo y miró alrededor–. ¿Hay algo en estas aguas que vaya**

**a querer comerme a mí de desayuno?**

**Solo él. Preguntándose si ella se habría dado cuenta siquiera de que estaba**

**excitado, Terrence le enseñó cómo limpiar la máscara y sacar el agua, y trató de**

**poner algo de distancia entre ellos.**

**Un banco de peces de colores pasó por debajo de ellos, jugando al escondite**

**entre la frondosidad de la vegetación submarina, y Candy soltó una exclamación**

**admirativa antes de sacarse el tubo de la boca.**

–**Son preciosos, ¿podemos mirarlos más de cerca?**

**Se sumergieron. Terrence solo tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que**

**era una excelente nadadora. Se movía con suavidad y elegancia, como una criatura**

**marina. Distraído por ella, Terrence pensó que si no se concentraba se iba a**

**ahogar.**

**Finalmente señaló con un gesto la superficie y ambos subieron. Candy se**

**quitó el tubo de la boca riéndose y respirando con fuerza.**

–**¡Ha sido maravilloso! –hubo algo detrás de él que le llamó la atención y**

**frunció el ceño–. Terrence…**

**Él giró la cabeza y vio otro barco anclado a solo unos metros del suyo.**

–**Relájate. No saben quiénes somos.**

–**¿Quieres decir que no saben que soy la famosa diseñadora de vestuario?**

**Menos mal, porque si hay algo que odio es firmar autógrafos en el agua –riéndose de su propia broma, Candy observó la otra embarcación–. Parece que hay mucha gente a bordo.**

**Será mejor que no te quites la máscara.**

–**¿Quieres volver a bucear?**

–**¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Quiero hacer esto durante el resto de mi**

**vida –Candy se metió bajo el agua sin esperarlo y Terrence la siguió, sorprendido**

**de lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo.**

**Bucearon durante varias horas, explorando diferentes partes del arrecife con**

**cuidado de no tocar ni perturbar la vida marina salvaje. Cada vez que salían a la**

**superficie, Candy se arrancaba a hablar y no paraba, contándole lo que había visto y**

**haciéndole una pregunta tras otra.**

**Resultaba imposible no hacer comparaciones con la última mujer a la que**

**había llevado a navegar y que se había pasado el rato tomando el sol en la cubierta**

**y protegiéndose el cabello. A Candy le caía el pelo por los hombros en húmedos y gruesos mechones, pero no parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Atrapada por lo que estaba sucediendo bajo el agua, parecía haber perdido incluso la timidez con él.**

**Cuando finalmente volvieron al barco, sonreía.**

–**Esto es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida.**

**Su felicidad resultaba tan contagiosa que Terrence no pudo evitar sonreír**

**también.**

**El mal humor que se había apoderado de él la noche que abandonó el**

**escenario había desaparecido.**

**Al darse cuenta de que Candy era la responsable de su alegría, frunció el**

**ceño. No recordaba habérselo pasado nunca tan bien con una mujer.**

**Apartando los ojos de aquella sonrisa, se recordó a sí mismo que lo último**

**que necesitaba en su vida era una mujer que creía en los finales felices.**

**Él había dejado de creer en ellos cuando tenía nueve años.**

**Bebiendo de su copa, Candy se quedó mirando la arena blanca de la playa**

**lejana. Le dolían las piernas y le ardía la piel por la combinación de sol y agua**

**salada, pero nunca se había sentido tan feliz.**

**Incluso había dejado de meter tripa.**

**Deslizó la mirada hacia Terrence, que estaba haciendo un nudo en un cabo.**

**La química entre ellos había aumentado la confianza de Candy. Y él quería llevar la relación hasta el final. Si por él hubiera sido, habrían pasado la última noche**

**juntos. Era el actor más atractivo de Hollywood, lo habían votado como el hombre más sexy del mundo en nada menos que diez revistas femeninas. Las mujeres gritaban cuando llegaba a los estrenos.**

**Y ella le había dicho que no.**

**¿Estaría loca?**

**Una risa escandalosa procedente del barco cercano atravesó sus**

**pensamientos. Candy miró hacia atrás y vio a dos de las chicas coqueteando con los hombres que estaban en la proa del barco. Lamentando que hubieran escogido aquella parte del océano para su paseo, estaba a punto de apartar la vista cuando un movimiento le llamó la atención. Dejó la copa y entrecerró los ojos mirando**

**hacia el sol.**

–**Terrence, esa niña pequeña está en la barandilla y no lleva puesto el**

**chaleco salvavidas.**

**Cuando Terrence giró la cabeza, la niña se inclinó demasiado y cayó sin**

**remedio al agua. Candy se puso de pie horrorizada. Se llevó las manos a ambos**

**lados de la boca y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.**

–**¡Eh!**

**Pero la distancia y la música acallaron su voz, y los adultos del barco**

**estaban demasiado ocupados divirtiéndose como para darse cuenta de que la niña**

**se había caído.**

–**¡Ben, gira el barco! ¡Haz algo! ¡Tenemos que…!**

**A su lado hubo una zambullida y unas gotas de agua la salpicaron mientras**

**Terrence se hundía en el mar. Todavía conmocionada, Candy se lo quedó mirando mientras avanzaba por el agua. Se trataba de una impresionante exhibición atlética, y si no hubiera sido por la urgencia del momento, se habría quedado quieta, observándolo, maravillada. Pero estaba frenética. –Ben…**

–**Ya sé –Ben estaba sacando el ancla y Candy siguió de pie, agitada, impotente**

**y queriendo ayudar.**

–**¿Qué puedo hacer?**

–**Sentarse y estar pendiente de Terrence. Es un gran nadador. Si alguien**

**puede salvar a la niña, es él**

–**Ben encendió el motor y giró el barco–. No me atrevo a acercarme**

**demasiado por la hélice. ¿Puedes verlo?–No. Está buceando justo donde ha caído**

**la niña, pero es muy profundo, Ben –Candy apoyó las manos sudorosas en la**

**barandilla de cubierta. El pánico hizo que le temblaran las piernas–. Yo voy a bajar también. Puede que necesite ayuda.**

**Ben no trató de detenerla y Candy se lanzó al agua para buscar a Terrence.**

**No había emergido todavía a la superficie, y le parecía imposible que pudiera**

**haber contenido la respiración tanto rato.**

**Una vez debajo del agua, Candy se dio cuenta de que tendría que haber**

**agarrado la máscara para poder ver con más claridad. Sacudió las piernas y buceó lo más profundamente que pudo, pero los pulmones ya le ardían por la falta de aire y no veía nada. El misterioso mundo submarino que la había cautivado antes se había convertido ahora en una trampa mortal.**

**Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y el pecho quemándole, estaba a punto**

**de salir a la superficie cuando vio a Terrence unos cuantos metros más allá**

**maniobrando con algo que había quedado atrapado bajo una roca grande. Vio un brazo blanco y una pierna y se dio cuenta con un destello de pánico de que la niña se había quedado atrapada de alguna manera bajo la roca. La quemazón del pecho era tan in-tensa que no tuvo más remedio que salir a la superficie y respirar. No entendía cómo Terrence era capaz de aguantar tanto debajo del agua.**

**El grupo del barco de al lado seguía sin darse cuenta de la ausencia de la**

**niña. Sus risas y la música acallaban todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.**

**Terrence salió a la superficie justo al lado de Candy y aspiró con fuerza el**

**aire. Tenía el oscuro cabello pegado a la cabeza y sus mojadas pestañas**

**enmarcaban unos ojos que brillaban con decisión. Volvió a hundirse en el agua casi al instante.**

**La conmoción procedente del otro barco hizo saber a Candy que por fin se**

**habían percatado de la ausencia de la niña, y se escucharon pasos rápidos y gritos cuando se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido. Se asomaron por la borda gritando el nombre de la niña, y Candy sintió cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, horrorizada por la rapidez con la que el paraíso se había convertido en un infierno.**

**Continuó mirando esperanzada. Y entonces Terrence salió finalmente a la**

**superficie con la niña in-móvil en brazos.**

–**Ben –la tensión era visible mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara para**

**quitarse el agua–. Llévatela.**

**Ponla sobre una superficie lisa.**

**Ben se inclinó y tomó a la niña con sus largas manos, colocándola sobre la**

**cubierta del barco. Terrence colocó las manos en el casco del barco y se elevó para salir del agua con un movimiento fluido.**

**Envidiando su atlética habilidad, Candy volvió a subir al barco haciendo un**

**esfuerzo. Terrence le estaba haciendo el boca a boca a la niña acompañado de**

**presiones sobre el pecho. Tenía una expresión concentrada y grave. Parecía ajeno a los gritos y los sollozos de los ocupantes del otro barco. Era como si aquel fuera un reto ante el que no estuviera dispuesto a fallar.**

–**Vamos, pequeña –giró la cabeza para escucharle el pecho–. Respira para**

**mí, bonita. Respira…**

**Conmovida por la ternura de su voz, Candy se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado.**

–**Terrence…**

**La niña tosió y vomitó un poco y él la colocó rápidamente de lado en la**

**posición de recuperación con manos seguras y suaves.**

–**Buena chica. Te vas a poner bien. Te vas a poner bien…**

**Profundamente aliviada, Candy lo miró esperando encontrar una emoción**

**parecida en su rostro, pero solo vio a un hombre claramente traumatizado.**

**Bajo su atractivo bronceado tenía la cara pálida como la ceniza. Consciente**

**del esfuerzo que había supuesto aquel rescate, le puso una mano en el brazo.**

–**Lo has conseguido –gimió preguntándose si era consciente de lo que había**

**logrado–. La has salvado, Terrence. Has sido muy valiente y muy decidido. De no**

**haber sido por ti… –sin sentirse avergonzada al descubrir que estaba llorando,**

**Candy estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando la pequeña se agitó débil-mente sin dejar de toser.**

–**Quiero que venga mi mamá…**

**Terrence acarició suavemente la espalda de la niña con sus manos fuertes.**

–**Te vas a poner bien, ángel –pero en sus ojos había unas sombras oscuras**

**que Candy no entendió.**

**¿No debería estar celebrándolo?**

**Se escucharon gritos desde el agua y zambullidas cuando dos adultos del**

**otro barco recorrieron nadan-do la escasa distancia hasta el barco de Terrence.**

–**¿Nina? ¿Está viva?**

**Terrence se levantó con rapidez y desapareció en el interior del barco.**

**Cuando la pareja subió a bordo ya no había ni rastro de él.**

–**Oh, gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios… –la pareja abrazó a la niña y se lo**

**agradeció profusamente a Ben. Este aceptó sus agradecimientos con calma, sugirió que se llevaran a la niña a la isla para que el médico le echara un vistazo y les recordó que tendría que haber llevado puesto el chaleco salvavidas.**

**Candy quiso gritar que estaban agradeciéndoselo a la persona equivocada,**

**pero sabía que Terrence no quería que le reconocieran. Y la pareja se sentía tan**

**aliviada de tener a su hija sana y salva que no mostró demasiado interés en la**

**identidad de su rescatador.**

**Candy se quedó sentada y paralizada mientras Ben maniobraba con pericia el**

**barco para acercarlo al otro y que la niña pudiera subir a bordo con el mínimo**

**esfuerzo.**

**Todo había terminado y Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando como**

**una hoja. Agarró una toalla seca de cubierta y se envolvió en ella, pero los**

**temblores no cesaron. El sol brillaba con fuerza en alto del cielo y ella seguía**

**sintiendo frío. Mucho frío.**

**Si ella estaba así, ¿cómo estaría Terrence?**

**Terrence se inclinó sobre el váter y vomitó con fuerza. El horror le tenía**

**sujeto con fuerza física. Había ido a refugiarse en la cabina no porque temiera que lo reconocieran, sino porque le daba miedo humillarse allí delante.**

**Agua. Una niña ahogándose. Pánico absoluto.**

**¿Conseguiría alguna vez librarse de él?**

**Alzó la cabeza y se miró al espejo. Vio un rostro mortalmente pálido, como**

**el de un cadáver. Y en cuanto a sus ojos…, se rió sin ganas. Si los ojos eran el espejo del alma, entonces tenía problemas serios.**

**Los cerró, y al instante vio a la niña hundiéndose sin remedio en el agua,**

**con los pulmones pidiendo aire mientras se ahogaba.**

**Abrió los grifos y trató de refrescarse la cara, pero le temblaban tanto las**

**manos que la mayor parte del agua fue a parar al suelo. El estómago le daba**

**vueltas como el mar durante una tormenta y sentía el cuerpo tembloroso y débil.**

**¿Hombre alfa? Se rió con amargura ante la evidencia de su propia debilidad.**

**Bajo los pies sintió cómo giraba la cubierta y se dio cuenta de que el barco se**

**estaba moviendo.**

**«Ben», pensó agradecido. Gracias a Dios que estaba Ben. Tenía que salir del**

**agua.**

_**############**_

**Candy estaba tumbada en la hamaca con el libro sin abrir. Debajo de ella, un**

**caleidoscopio de vida marina se abría paso a través el agua turquesa, pero su**

**cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado para disfrutar de la idílica escena.**

**En cuanto el barco se había acercado a la isla, Terrence se zambulló y**

**cubrió a nado los últimos metros que los separaban de la orilla, sin mirarla y sin**

**decir ni una palabra.**

**Tal vez se tratara de una reacción tardía. Tal vez necesitara un tiempo**

**consigo mismo.**

**Si Terrence quería estar solo, ella no iba a imponerle su compañía a la**

**fuerza. En su lugar, ella no habría parado de hablar, pero eran muy distintos.**

**Candy abrió el libro y se quedó mirando fijamente la primera página. Cuando**

**hubo leído el mismo renglón cinco veces, se rindió y se quedó mirando al**

**horizonte. La imagen de Terrence buceando le cruzaba el cerebro. No pensaba en el osado rescate, aunque sin duda había sido impresionante. Lo que de verdad le preocupaba era la expresión de su cara. La feroz expresión de sus ojos era algo que nunca olvidaría.**

**Recordando el alivio histérico de la madre al tomar a la niña en brazos,**

**Candy se estremeció. Sin Terrence todo habría sido muy distinto. Hombre alfa.**

**Era consciente de que, a una semana de la ceremonia de los premios Zafiro,**

**habría sido una oportunidad publicitaria perfecta. Sin embargo, él no la había**

**aprovechado. Se aseguró de que la niña estuviera bien y luego abandonó la escena rápidamente antes de que alguien tuviera oportunidad de reconocerlo.**

**No tenía sentido. Nada de todo aquello tenía sentido.**

**Candy dejó el libro y sacó las piernas de la hamaca. Iría a ver cómo estaba, se**

**dijo, y luego le dejaría su espacio.**

**Recorrió descalza el porche que rodeaba la villa aspirando el intenso**

**perfume de las plantas tropicales. Cuando se acercó a la terraza de la habitación**

**principal se detuvo, preocupada por no molestar. No es que tuvieran precisamente una relación. Eran dos extraños que estaban juntos por accidente. No eran amigos.**

**No eran amantes.**

**Amantes.**

**Se estremeció con aquella palabra pensando en la primera noche en la que**

**habían estado a punto de serlo. Y la última noche en la playa… Impaciente consigo**

**misma, aspiró con fuerza el aire y se acercó a la terraza. Estaba haciendo lo que**

**haría cualquier ser humano en sus circunstancias. Ofrecer consuelo.**

**Lo encontró tumbado en la hamaca mecedora, mirando hacia el mar**

**mientras se ponía el sol.**

–**¿Terrence? No has cenado. ¿Quieres que Ben te traiga algo?**

–**No. Quiero estar solo –las palabras y el tono eran una advertencia para que**

**se mantuviera alejada.**

**Candy hizo caso omiso y tomó asiento a su lado.**

**Él le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.**

–**Nunca te había visto como alguien dispuesto a correr riesgos.**

–**Tal vez no me conoces tan bien como crees.**

**Era cierto. No sabía nada de él. Terrence dejaba que el mundo viera al**

**actor, no al hombre.**

–**Hoy has estado increíble. Sabes hacer de héroe en la vida real tan bien**

**como en las películas –todavía le impactaba pensar en lo rápidamente que había**

**cambiado el día, cómo la muerte se había asomado bajo aquellas aguas tranquilas y transparentes. Yo me siento bastante nerviosa, así que imagino cómo debes estar tú**

–**decidió correr el riesgo y lanzarse–. Habla conmigo, Terrence. Dime por qué**

**estás aquí solo sentado y quieres apartarme de ti.**

**El silencio se hizo pesado y largo.**

–**Hablar no va a cambiar el hecho de que ha estado a punto de ahogarse.**

–**Pero no se ha ahogado. Tú la salvaste. Esa niña tiene suerte de que seas tan**

**buen nadador y te guste tanto el agua.**

–**Odio el agua –la confesión surgió violentamente de algún lugar de su**

**interior–. La razón por la que soy tan buen nadador es porque odio el agua –giró la cabeza y Candy vio tanto sufrimiento que se quedó paralizada por el dolor que reflejaban aquellas facciones perfectas.**

**Era como si hubiera caído un velo. Quería que se mostrara como era, pero la**

**realidad resultaba demasiado dolorosa de contemplar. En el rostro de Terrence no vio más que sombras oscuras y siniestras. El actor había desaparecido, estaba mirando al hombre.**

**Conmocionada hasta el silencio, Candy sintió la desesperada necesidad de**

**calmar aquella angustia como pudiera. Llevó una mano hacia la suya y luego la**

**retiró, temerosa de hacer algo que pudiera desencadenar que él se retirara.**

–**¿Quieres contarme la razón?**

**Terrence soltó una risa amarga.**

–**¿Quieres oírla?**

–**Sí –Candy contuvo la respiración. Sentía la fragilidad del momento y temía**

**estropearlo con palabras torpes–. Sí, sí quiero.**

–**¿Estás segura? Tú y yo no vivimos en el mismo mundo. Tú vives en**

**Candylandia.**

–**Deja de decir eso.**

–**¿Por qué? Es la verdad –era el gruñido ronco de un animal herido–. Tú**

**crees que la gente es buena y que los finales felices les llegan a aquellos que**

**esperan. Crees en el amor –pronunció la palabra con un énfasis cínico que lo decía todo sobre lo que él creía.**

**Esa vez sí le tomó la mano y se la estrechó con fuerza, negándose a retirarla.**

–**Estamos hablando de ti, no de mí. Cuéntame por qué odias el agua.**

**El silencio se hizo tan largo que Candy empezó a pensar que no iba a hablar**

**nunca.**

**Y entonces lo hizo.**

–**Había un lago en el jardín de nuestra casa –su voz sonaba ronca–. Yo me**

**crié en una casa enorme y sin alma, la mansión Granchester. Tuve una infancia**

**privilegiada, o eso me decía todo el mundo. Era una casa muy grande, lo suficiente para esconderse y que no te encontraran nunca, y eso me resultaba muy útil porque me pasaba la vida escondiéndome.**

–**¿De quién te escondías, Terrence?**

**Él se quedó mirando fijamente la oscuridad sin centrar la mirada en nada**

**concreto.**

–**El lago era muy grande. Por muy azul que estuviera el cielo, el agua**

**siempre estaba oscura. Bajo la superficie se podían ver las algas flotando como**

**tentáculos dispuestos a agarrarte un tobillo. Ninguno de nosotros sabía lo**

**profundo que era, pero sabíamos que uno de nuestros antepasados se había**

**ahogado allí. Candy se estremeció.**

–**Parece un lugar amenazador.**

–**Cuando éramos pequeños, creíamos que en el centro acechaba un**

**monstruo.**

**Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Candy alzó una mano y le acarició el rostro con los**

**dedos. Las yemas registraron la dureza de su barba incipiente y la perfecta simetría**

**de su mandíbula. Aquellas bellas facciones pertenecían al hombre. No había ni**

**rastro del niño en su cara, pero resultaba sorprendentemente sencillo imaginar**

**cómo debía ser de pequeño, cuando miraba al lago fascinado y horrorizado a**

**partes iguales.**

–**¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó, absolutamente convencida de que algo había**

**pasado–. ¿Terrence?**

**Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en los de ella con fiera intensidad,**

**revelaban indecisión y una profunda renuencia a compartir.**

**Transcurrido un instante, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la parte frontal de la**

**terraza. Curvó las manos en la barandilla y se le pusieron los nudillos blancos por**

**la fuerza.**

–**Era última hora de la tarde. Estaba oscuro. Yo había estado haciendo algo**

**que no debía. Como siempre, alguna travesura. Mi padre me agarró y me tiró al**

**lago –le tembló la voz por la emoción contenida–. No sé si fue la expresión de su**

**rostro antes de lanzarme o las palabras que me dijo, pero la impresión paralizó**

**cualquier reacción por mi parte. Ni siquiera me resistí. Cuando caí al agua pensé:**

**«Ya está, me voy a ahogar». Recuerdo que me pregunté cuánto tiempo tardaría y si**

**me iba a doler. Recuerdo cómo movía las piernas por debajo de la superficie**

**tratando de liberarlas de las algas mientras veía como me daba la espalda y se**

**marchaba, y yo pensaba: «Volverá y me salvará dentro de un minuto». No lo hizo.**

**Terrence seguía dándole la espalda y su voz sonaba tan extrañamente**

**neutra mientras relataba aquel incidente tan enfermizo que, por una vez, Candy se encontró sin palabras. Trataba de asimilar las implicaciones de aquella confesión.**

–**No –la voz le tembló con incertidumbre. Pensó en su propio padre, en los**

**juegos que hacían cuando la ponía boca abajo y la lanzaba por los aires–. Debió**

**tratarse de una broma que salió mal. Debía de estar jugando.**

–**No estaba jugando. Más adelante, yo también traté de razonarlo. Había**

**estado haciendo travesuras por ahí en lugar de rastrillar las hojas. «Yo me lo busqué», «era tan pequeño que no lo entendí realmente»… –recitaba las opciones con tono monótono–.Pensé que era culpa mía. Pensé que si hacía lo correcto me querría. Para un niño no resulta fácil asimilar que eso nunca va a suceder.**

**Buscaba la aprobación de su padre, como todos los niños pequeños. Quería**

**amor. ¿No era lo mínimo que cualquier niño podía esperar de un padre?**

**Candy no se había sentido nunca tan fuera de lugar, ni siquiera cuando su**

**padre murió y todo el desastre salió a la luz. Quería decir lo correcto, ¿qué decir**

**ante algo tan horrible?**

**Terrence giró la cabeza para mirarla. Tenía la mirada dura y una sonrisa**

**cínica en los labios.**

–**Pobre Candy. Acabo de destrozar tu creencia profunda de que todos los**

**seres humanos son buenos y que la vida siempre termina con un final feliz.**

**Ella se incorporó.**

–**Yo no creo eso. No pienso que todos los seres humanos sean buenos,**

**pero… –aspiró con fuerza el aire haciendo un esfuerzo por imaginar lo que sería**

**tener un padre tan brutal–. ¿Y qué me dices de tu madre?–Ah, mi madre –su**

**expresión se alteró–. Bueno, lo que debes saber de mi madre es que estaba**

**enamorada de mi padre. Solo quería una cosa en la vida, y es que él la amara**

**también. No era así, por supuesto.**

**Mi padre no quería a nadie –afirmó con tono despectivo teñido por la**

**amargura y por años de dolor y rechazo–. No era el hombre adecuado para alguien**

**tan sensible y frágil como mi madre. Fue como poner un cristal veneciano bajo una apisonadora. La destrozó.**

**Y ella… se marchó.**

**Candy se estremeció ante la imagen que acababa de dibujarle.**

–**¿Te dejó solo con tu padre? –¿el hombre al que acababa de describir como**

**un monstruo?**

–**Solo no. Algunas familias aristocráticas inglesas coleccionan arte o muebles**

**estilo Luís XV.. Mi padre coleccionaba mujeres. Y esas mujeres tenían hijos, hijos**

**por los que mi padre nunca mostró interés.**

–**¿No quería tener hijos?**

–**Mi padre solo estaba interesado en sí mismo.**

**Candy se puso de pie y la hamaca mecedora crujió.**

**Avanzó dos pasos en silencio y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. Sus**

**dedos encontraron nudos de tensión bajo los fuertes músculos.**

–**¿Quién te rescató del lago aquel día?**

–**Mi hermanastro Jacob. Tenía nueve años más que yo y no era la primera**

**vez que me sacaba del lago –algo brilló en sus ojos–. Su papel en la familia era de**

**arreglar los destrozos de mi padre. Me sacó escupiendo agua, me sacó el agua de**

**los pulmones y me mantuvo lejos de la vista del monstruo hasta que bebió lo**

**suficiente para olvidarse de mi existencia.**

–**Terrence…**

–**No pasa nada. No tienes que tratar de decir lo más adecuado. En este caso**

**no existe. Ni siquiera alguien con tu dulzura de carácter puede poner una nota**

**positiva a un padre como el mío, aunque yo mismo he tratado de hacerlo durante**

**años.**

–**¿Sigue vivo?**

–**No. Murió cuando yo tenía nueve años –su voz sonaba salvaje–. ¿Crees que**

**has oído lo peor? Pregúntame cómo murió mi padre, Candy. Hazme la pregunta.**

**El aire que les rodeaba se volvió pesado.**

–**¿Cómo murió?**

–**Habíamos ido todos a casa desde el internado para pasar las vacaciones. Mi**

**hermana se había aprovechado de su ausencia para escaparse a una fiesta en el**

**pueblo. No había cumplido todavía los catorce, pero ya era impresionante y**

**aquella noche decidió lucirse: lápiz de labios, minifalda… –se detuvo un instante,**

**su rostro estaba varios tonos más pálido de lo normal–. Todo habría salido bien,**

**pero él volvió antes.**

–**¿Tu padre?**

–**La había visto coqueteando en el pueblo, y cuando llegó a casa la azotó.**

**Candy se estremeció imaginando lo espantoso de la situación.**

–**¿Le dio una paliza?**

–**Su intención era asegurarse de que ningún chico volviera a mirarla nunca,**

**pero estaba tan borracho y fuera de control que la pegó con tal brutalidad que la**

**hubiera matado si Jacob no se lo hubiera impedido.**

**Mientras tanto, yo estaba allí temblando y gritando:**

**«¡Basta! ¡Basta!» –se miró las manos temblorosas–. Aquella noche aprendí lo que es sentirse impotente.**

**Candy tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas.**

–**Terrence, eras un niño. ¿Qué podrías haber hecho?–Tendríamos que haber**

**luchado contra él, pero Sebastian y yo solo le gritábamos –aseguró con voz ronca–.**

**Y cuando pensé que todo había terminado, que iba a matarla con nosotros delante, Jacob entró por la puerta.**

–**¿Lo detuvo?**

–**Lo mató –Terrence se giró para mirarla con la mirada vacía. Cansada–.**

**Fue un accidente. Estaba tan borracho que se cayó y se dio con la cabeza contra**

**las escaleras, y entonces… –arrugó la frente–. Había mucha sangre. Sangre de mi**

**padre y de Annabelle, que tenía su hermoso rostro desfigurado. Jacob estaba**

**paralizado por el espanto. Y mi padre estaba muerto.**

**¿Annabelle era su hermana?**

**Candy se quedó quieta digiriendo aquella información sin saber qué hacer**

**frente a tanto dolor.**

–**No sé qué decir. Lo siento mucho.**

–**Yo no –se giró y le agarró la pechera de la camisa atrayéndola hacia sí con**

**los ojos del color de un mar tormentoso–. Yo no lo sentí, Candy. Me quedé ahí de pie pensando: «ahora todo acabará». Y no lo sentía –su voz era una mezcla de**

**culpabilidad y furia amarga–. Así que ahora ya lo sabes. Ahora sabes quién soy de verdad. Tu mundo y mi mundo ni siquiera se rozan –la soltó con tanta brusquedad que Candy se tambaleó.**

**La intensidad de la emoción salía de él como una fuerza viva, y de pronto**

**ella fue consciente de cuánto tiempo llevaba guardado en su interior, oculto al**

**mundo.**

–**¿Te sientes culpable de no lamentarlo? ¿Es eso lo que te pasa? Solo eras un**

**niño, Terrence –le deslizó los brazos por la cintura pero él se mantuvo rígido.–Era**

**mi padre y yo le odiaba. Eso me convierte en un monstruo.**

–**Te convierte en humano –con la garganta cerrada por las lágrimas, Candy le**

**pasó las manos por los tensos músculos de la espalda y luego le rodeó el cuello con**

**los brazos–. No eres ningún monstruo, Terrence. Eras un niño pequeño que**

**quería y merecía el amor de su padre.**

–**En su momento pensé que era el trauma –parecía como si estuviera**

**hablando consigo mismo–. Di por hecho que un día me levantaría lamentando lo**

**que había sucedido. Todavía sigo esperando ese día.**

**Candy presionó los labios contra su pecho, como si su contacto pudiera curar**

**el dolor.**

–**No tienes motivos para sentirte culpable.**

–**No protegí a mi hermana.**

–**¡Eras un niño!**

**La bonita boca de Terrence se curvó en una sonrisa cínica.**

–**No nos estaba permitido ser niños.**

**Se quedaron un instante en silencio y luego ella alzó la cabeza.**

–**¿Qué le pasó a Jacob?**

–**Teníamos abogados muy caros. Lo solucionaron.**

**Tan pocas palabras para describir semejante trauma.–Pero eso no logró que**

**desapareciera, ¿verdad?**

**Todos tuvisteis que vivir con ello. ¿Quién cuidó de vosotros?**

–**En un principio, Jacob. Pero un día, sin previo aviso, se marchó –en la**

**suave luz, sus ojos brillaron–. Ese día pensé que Annabelle iba a morir de verdad.**

**Supongo que lo veía como la única persona estable de nuestra inestable familia. Lo quería muchísimo –sonrió con tristeza–. Gran error. Si no te importa nadie, no sufrirás por nadie. Pero a Annabelle le importaba y aquello la destrozó.**

**Y no solo Annabelle.**

**«Si no te importa nadie, no sufrirás por nadie».**

**Por eso evitaba las relaciones. No porque no creyera en el amor, sino porque**

**tenía miedo del amor. Aso-ciaba el amor con el desastre, tanto emocional como**

**físicamente.**

–**Debiste sentirte muy perdido y vulnerable al perder a tu padre y a Jacob –**

**Candy vaciló–. Cuando abandonaste el escenario aquella noche no parabas de decir que tenías que advertir a Annabelle. ¿Sobre qué, Terrence? ¿Qué sucedió la noche del estreno?**

–**Jacob estaba entre el público.**

–**¿Y hacía mucho que no lo veías?**

**Se hizo un largo silencio.**

–**Lo vi por última vez hace veinte años.**

–**¡Veinte años! –Candy no pudo ocultar su asombro–. ¿No lo habías vuelto a**

**ver desde que se marchó?–No somos lo que se llama «una familia unida».**

**A Candy le costó trabajo asumir aquello.**

–**No me extraña que reaccionaras de esa forma.**

**No me extraña que te fueras.**

–**No paraba de pensar en Annabelle, en cómo la afectaría su repentina**

**reaparición. Solo quería advertirla de que había vuelto.**

**Así que no estaba envuelto en ningún complejo triángulo amoroso. Cuando**

**abandonó el escenario, su intención era proteger a la hermana a la que creía haber fallado tantos años atrás.**

**A Candy se le encogió el corazón por aquel niño, herido y abandonado por**

**quienes tendrían que haberlo querido.**

**El suave sonido del mar envolvía el aire y el aroma de las flores tropicales**

**teñía la noche de dulzura.**

**El fuerte contraste entre el idílico marco y su infancia carente de amor**

**resultaba brutal.**

**Su madre se había ido. Su padre le pegaba. Apenas tenía contacto con su**

**familia. No era de extrañar que fuera duro y cínico cuando hablaba de ellos. Candy**

**se estremeció al recodar todas las cosas que le había dicho. Katielandia. Había sido**

**muy insensible, si lo hubiera sabido…**

–**¿Has hablado con Annabelle?**

–**Hemos intercambiado un mensaje.**

–**¿Un mensaje? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ninguna conversación?**

–**Así es la familia Granchester –aseguró él con tono burlón agarrando un hibisco**

**de brillante colorido de entre la profusión de flores que había en la terraza–.**

**Nuestro pasado nos enseñó una cosa, a sobrevivir solos. Para Annabelle, un**

**mensaje ya es mucho.**

–**Pero tú quieres a tu hermana –era una afirmación, no una pregunta–. Y a**

**Jacob…**

–**Cuando lo vi en la primera fila del teatro, lo único que sentí fue una rabia**

**incontrolable, pero esos sentimientos se mezclaron con la imagen de mi padre**

**golpeando aquella noche a Annabelle –Terrence se quedó mirando la flor que**

**tenía entre las manos–. Me fui sin hablar con él. Y sigo sin querer hablar con él.**

**Pertenece al pasado. No quiero volver ahí.**

**Candy supo instintivamente quién estaba haciendo las llamadas que él no**

**respondía.**

–**Deberíais hablar.**

–**Hablar –repitió Terrence con tono jocoso girándose hacia ella y**

**colocándole la flor escarlata en el pelo–. La respuesta de Candy para todos los**

**problemas de la vida.**

**Ella trató de ignorar la sensual caricia de sus manos en el pelo.**

–**Si nunca habéis hablado de lo sucedido aquella noche, sin duda ya es hora**

**de que lo hagáis.**

–**¿Por qué? –sus ojos no reflejaban nada–. No podemos cambiar lo que**

**sucedió.**

–**Pero es posible cambiar el futuro. Y el presente.**

**Y el modo en que te afecta el pasado. No le fallaste a Annabelle, tú querías**

**ayudarla –trató de no sentirse decepcionada cuando Terrence dejó caer las manos a los costados–. Me alegro de que me lo hayas contado.**

–**¿Por qué? ¿Porque ahora tienes una jugosa historia que contarle a la**

**prensa?**

–**Sabes que yo no haría eso –se recordó a sí misma que estaba furioso y**

**herido.**

–**Vete a la cama, Candy. No tendríamos que haber iniciado esta conversación**

–**se apartó de ella. Sus anchos hombros formaban una barrera más que lo separaba**

**del mundo.**

**Preparándose para el rechazo, Candy le puso una mano en la espalda. El calor**

**de su piel le quemaba a través de la camisa y frunció el ceño.**

–**Estás ardiendo.**

**Terrence se giró. Los ojos le brillaban peligrosamente, fríos y desafiantes.**

–**No quiero tu compasión. Vete a la cama.**

–**¿Por qué? ¿Para que puedas sentirte mal a solas?**

**No voy a dejarte, Terrence. Ya has intentado lidiar con esto tú solo. Ahora**

**prueba la otra alternativa. No voy a marcharme.**

–**¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

**Candy se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aliento.**

–**Te quiero a ti –nunca había deseado algo tanto.**

**Lo deseaba más de lo que deseaba protegerse a sí misma.**

–**Te lo llevo ofreciendo toda la semana –mantuvo las manos a los costados–.**

**Y tú lo has rechazado.**

–**Me estabas ofreciendo a Terrence Granchester, el actor. No estoy interesado en**

**él. Quiero al hombre.**

**Quiero saber que es real.**

–**No quieres al hombre y no podrías lidiar con lo real. Candy lo agarró del**

**brazo antes de que pudiera volver a darse la vuelta.**

–**No me digas qué es lo que quiero. No me digas con qué puedo lidiar y con**

**qué no.**

–**Lo real no siempre es bonito, Candy. La mayoría de la gente prefiere que le**

**maquillen un poco su realidad. Por eso van al cine. No quieren lo real.**

–**Yo sí. No le tengo miedo. Tengo más miedo cuando actúas, porque no**

**puedo confiar en nada que digas o hagas. No te escondas de mí, Terrence –enlazó los dedos con los de él y sintió su vacilación. Y aquella vacilación hizo temblar su confianza. La inseguridad se apoderó de su cuerpo como una ola. No se trataba de cualquier hombre, sino de Terrence Granchester, una estrella de cine de fama mundial y un dios del sexo. ¿Y si de verdad no la deseaba? ¿Y si el coqueteo no había sido más que un modo de aliviar el aburrimiento? Al ver que seguía sin tocarla, Candy dio un paso atrás y deseó poder desaparecer. Estaba terriblemente avergonzada.**

–**De acuerdo –trató de aparentar alegría para cubrir su humillación–. Bueno,**

**está claro que no siempre se puede tener lo que uno quiere, así que…**

**Sus palabras quedaron sepultadas por la boca de Terrence cuando la atrajo**

**hacia sí y la abrazó.**

–**¿Es esto suficientemente real para ti? –le preguntó contra los labios**

**mirándola con pasión.**

**Al ver que no respondía, la besó con ferocidad y exigencia. Sus movimientos**

**resultaban poco sincronizados y, sin embargo, la desesperación de su contacto era más erótica que los coreografiados movimientos de sus encuentros previos. Las manos que se hundieron en su cabello temblaban ligeramente, y cuando le tiró del vestido trató nerviosamente de desnudarla.**

–**¿Cómo va esto? –impaciente, le tiró desde el cuello hasta el dobladillo y**

**Candy gimió, excitada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.**

–**Terrence…**

–**Te deseo –él dirigió la boca hacia su cuello–. Te deseo mucho.**

**Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Terrence la tomó en brazos con manos**

**ásperas para levantarla y depositarla en la cama. Candy disfrutó de la desesperación que notaba en él.**

**Por una vez, no tenía el control de la situación.**

**No se trataba del ángulo de cámara ni del plano, sino de una fuerza**

**primitiva y elemental que lo trascendía todo. Eran solo ellos dos. Y una atracción**

**física explosiva que no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado con**

**anterioridad. Aquello era real.**

**Terrence la agarró del pelo, su boca hambrienta despertaba sentimientos**

**tan intensos que Candy se estremeció. Ella le abrió la camisa y él la ayudó, con la**

**boca todavía en la suya, mientras se la quitaba para que pudiera tocarlo. Y de**

**pronto la tenía aplastada contra la cama. Le deslizó los dedos por el cuerpo,**

**explorándola íntimamente hasta que el fuego ardió en sus venas y le calentó la**

**piel. Y ella también lo acarició, fascinada por la fuerza de sus músculos, por el**

**contraste de lo suave y lo áspero. Los sonidos se mezclaban en el aire de la noche.**

**El chapoteo del agua en la orilla, el suave suspiro de su garganta cuando las**

**caricias de Terrence se hicieron más íntimas… El placer se convirtió en excitación**

**abrasadora, cada parte de ella temblaba y se estremecía mientras se retorcía presa**

**de la anticipación.**

**Entonces Terrence se colocó encima y ella gimió desesperada al sentir**

**aquel duro calor contra su cuerpo. La penetró con un único embate y ella profirió un grito de sorpresa, porque aquello era mucho más de lo que había imaginado.**

**Era consciente de su respiración agitada, de la tensión de su poderoso torso al**

**forzarse a mantenerse quieto.**

–**Candy…**

–**Estoy… estoy bien. Todo está bien –pero tenía miedo de respirar, miedo a**

**no conseguir acomodarse a su tamaño.**

**Soltando una palabrota en voz baja, Terrence trató de retirarse, pero ella lo**

**sujetó por las caderas con las manos.**

–**No pares. No quiero que pares.**

**Él dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y permaneció quieto un instante,**

**profundamente hundido en ella, con la respiración agitada. Y entonces alzó la**

**cabeza y la miró con ojos brillantes.**

–**Mírame.**

**Candy obedeció. Sosteniéndole la mirada, Terrence bajó la cabeza y la besó**

**suavemente, seduciendo su boca con besos lentos y expertos hasta que todo su**

**cuerpo se estremeció.**

–**Relájate, cariño –murmuró sobre sus labios y mantuvo el cuerpo quieto**

**mientras ella se iba fundiendo. Entonces empezó a moverse, despacio primero, con suma dulzura mientras le mostraba lo que su cuerpo era capaz de hacer.**

**Resultaba abrumador, se dijo Candy. Distinto a todo lo que había**

**experimentado hasta entonces.**

–**Terrence… –la voz se le quebró y él le deslizó las manos bajo las caderas**

**atrayéndola hacia sí, controlando su placer.**

**La excitación resultaba ardiente y se apoderó de ella mientras Terrence**

**aumentaba el ritmo y ella recibía cada embestida con sensual abandono. El ritmo**

**se volvió frenético, y el clímax le llegó como una tormenta violenta. Candy se agarró a sus hombros, sorprendida por la violencia de la emoción que se apoderó de ambos.**

–**Ha sido tu primera vez –Terrence se tumbó boca arriba con el antebrazo**

**apoyado en la frente sin saber si debía sentirse orgulloso o culpable. Lo cierto era que no reconocía ninguno de los sentimientos que estaba experimentando. No sabía si lo que acababan de compartir era un error o un milagro.**

**Candy se arrebujó contra él.**

–**¿Y?**

–**De haberlo sabido, me habría detenido –se revolvió incómodo,**

**sorprendido por su falta de control.**

**¿Había sentido alguna vez algo parecido?**

**El coqueteo, las cenas, las joyas, el sexo…, se trataba de una secuencia bien**

**ensayada que no requería de ningún esfuerzo ni de implicación emocional.**

**Lo que había compartido con Candy era distinto.**

**Era algo que no había compartido nunca con otra persona.**

**A sí mismo.**

**Aquella certeza le provocó un nudo incómodo en el estómago. Algo**

**parecido al pánico se apoderó de él. No se trataba solo del miedo a lo que ella**

**pudiera hacer con la información que le había dado, sino el hecho de habérsela**

**dado.**

**¿Por qué se lo había contado? Él nunca hablaba de su familia. Llegaba a**

**extremos increíbles para ocultar su pasado. Se había reinventado a sí mismo como alguien diferente.**

**Pero rescatar a la niña le había devuelto todo. Se había convertido otra vez**

**en un niño al que arrojaron a las oscuras y resbaladizas aguas del lago. Por**

**desgracia, el radar de Candy para captar a personas angustiadas era**

**alarmantemente sofisticado.**

**A diferencia de otras mujeres que buscaban solo el brillo y el glamour de su**

**vida, Candy quería la realidad. Y él le había proporcionado una dosis generosa. Al darse cuenta de que estaba inusualmente callada, giró la cabeza para mirarla y descubrió que se había quedado dormida. El cabello le caía en desorden por los hombros y tenía una sonrisa en su preciosa boca. Era la persona más optimista que había conocido en su vida. Al parecer, ni siquiera la horrible verdad de su infancia había bastado para que echara a correr.**

**Había tenido relaciones sexuales con él porque pensaba que había visto**

**finalmente al auténtico Terrence. Y eso, pensó él con amargura, había sido el error más grande de toda aquella locura, porque él no quería ser el auténtico Terrence.**

_**############**_

**Candy se despertó con el sol en la cara. Una brisa se colaba a través de las**

**puertas abiertas y podía escuchar el suave batir del agua contra el extremo de la**

**piscina.**

**Abrió los ojos feliz y lo primero que vio fue el espacio vacío que tenía al**

**lado.**

**Terrence se había ido.**

**Una sombra cubrió su felicidad, pero la apartó de sí al instante. Era muy**

**tarde, y por eso él se había levantado. La había dejado dormir más.**

**Negándose a analizar lo que podría tratarse simplemente de un gesto**

**cariñoso, se dio una ducha rápida y se puso su vestido favorito, el amarillo canario.**

**Al ver la flor tropical que él le había dado la noche anterior, se la puso en el**

**pelo. El aroma le recordó todo lo que había sucedido y su cuerpo se iluminó.**

**Se sentía especial. No solo por el sexo, aunque había sido increíble. No, la**

**razón era que Terrence había confiado en ella. Le había contado sus secretos más**

**oscuros y profundos, algo que, sospechaba, no había hecho nunca con**

**anterioridad.**

**Mientras salía a la terraza se dijo que era ridículo estar nerviosa después de**

**las intimidades que habían compartido la noche anterior.**

**Terrence estaba hablando por teléfono. El pelo le brillaba bajo la luz del sol**

**y sus increíbles ojos azules estaban clavados en algún punto del horizonte.**

**Distraída por sus facciones perfectas y su boca sensual, la confianza de Candy se**

**tambaleó.**

**Tenía el aspecto de una superestrella. Durante un breve instante se preguntó**

**si no lo habría imaginado todo.**

**Tratando de olvidar que se trataba de una estrella de cine, se recordó que**

**habían pasado una noche increíble juntos. Habían conectado, no solo física sino**

**también emocionalmente.**

**Había confiado en ella.**

**Esperó a que terminara con la llamada, y se dirigió hacia él deseando tener**

**dotes para la interpretación.–Tendrías que haberme despertado. No quería dormir hasta tan tarde.**

–**Tenía que hacer algunas llamadas. Al parecer, mi agente se ha ganado su**

**porcentaje. La situación en Londres se ha calmado –reservado y distante, señaló**

**con un gesto la silla vacía–. ¿Café?**

**Candy sintió un puñetazo de desilusión en la boca del estómago. ¿Eso era**

**todo? ¿Eso era lo que la noche había significado para él? Hacía unos minutos se**

**había despertado sintiendo que la vida no podía ser mejor. El abismo entre la**

**expectativa y la realidad resultaba abrumador.**

–**Sí, me encantaría tomar un café, gracias –formal. Educado. Dos personas**

**obligadas a vivir juntas en una isla, no dos personas que habían rodado juntas**

**entre las sábanas con los cuerpos ardiendo.**

**¿De verdad no había significado nada?**

–**Sírvete tortitas y fruta fresca. Tenemos una hora hasta que llegue el**

**helicóptero.**

–**¿El helicóptero? –Candy dejó la taza sin darle ni un sorbo–. ¿Nos vamos? –le**

**impactó darse cuenta de lo mucho que eso la entristecía. Una semana atrás ni**

**siquiera quería ir allí, y ahora…**

–**Solo dejamos la isla. Vamos a pasar un tiempo en Río –todavía sin mirarla,**

**revisó los correos como si fuera el comienzo de un día normal de trabajo.**

**Candy se quedó mirando la comida de la mesa. La vergüenza se apoderó de**

**ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo la había estado observando mientras dormía? ¿La habría visto**

**a la luz del día y se habría arrepentido de lo que habían compartido? La frustración**

**y la furia se mezclaron con el dolor, pero la ira estaba dirigida principalmente**

**hacia sí misma. ¿De verdad había sido tan ingenua como para creer que un hombre**

**como él se interesaría por ella?**

–**¿Por qué vamos a Río?**

–**Ya llevo demasiado tiempo atrapado en una isla.**

**No aguanto mucho la soledad –su respuesta alimentó las inseguridades de**

**Candy, que se puso de pie rápidamente.**

**La silla rayó el suelo. Le picaban los ojos. El rechazo de Terrence se le**

**instaló como un nudo en la boca del estómago.**

–**Muchas gracias. Así que el papel que estás interpretando esta mañana es el**

**de malnacido.**

**Terrence entornó los ojos, desafiante.**

–**¿De qué estás hablando?**

–**Si estuvieras haciendo el papel de tipo simpático, podrías haber pensado**

**que lo que compartimos anoche merece al menos una sonrisa matinal. Me estás**

**haciendo sentir fatal.**

**A él le brillaron los ojos con incredulidad.**

–**¿Por qué?**

–**¿De verdad tienes que preguntarlo? ¿Tan insensible eres? –Candy se abrazó**

**deseando haberse tomado el tiempo de maquillarse y peinarse antes de enfrentarse**

**a él. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio escogería el «look» natural con Terrence**

**Granchester –.**

**Hemos pasado la noche juntos y ahora estás haciendo todo lo posible por**

**escaparte de mí –se sentía una estúpida por haber creído por un momento que**

**habían compartido algo especial–. Entiendo que lo que sucedió ayer fue espantoso para ti. Entiendo que te hice recordarlo todo y tal vez lo que hicimos fue producto del calor del momento. Si te arrepientes de lo sucedido anoche dímelo, pero no actúes como si no hubiera pasado nada.**

–**Siéntate, Candy.**

–**¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas hacerme sentir todavía más insignificante?**

**No. Eres un actor increíble, Terrence, pero no estoy interesada en el actor y tú no quieres ser el hombre –completamente humillada, salió de la terraza y le dijo sin mirarle–. Vete a Río, vete al infierno, no me importa. Pero no me sigas.**

**¿Qué diablos quería de él?**

**Terrence se terminó el café con manos temblorosas y pidió otro. Había**

**necesitado de toda su fuerza de voluntad para salir de la cama antes de que Candy se despertara. Al final, lo que lo había ayudado era hecho de querer quedarse allí abrazado a Candy para siempre. Y el terror había actuado como un motor propulsor.**

**¿Para siempre? Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo. Él no**

**utilizaba aquellas palabras. Aterrorizado por sus sentimientos, ni siquiera confiaba en ser capaz de mirarla cuando entró en la terraza.**

**Confiaba en que se hubiera vestido con su ropa marrón y suelta, pero había**

**escogido el amarillo brillante, el color del sol y de la felicidad. Claro que a él no le había costado mucho trabajo destrozar aquella felicidad, pensó amargamente.**

**Ahora mismo seguramente estaría volviendo a vestirse de marrón.**

**Ben llevó el café a la mesa sin su habitual sonrisa.**

–**Acabo de ver a la señorita Candy corriendo hacia la playa –dejó la cafetera**

**con fuerza y se derramó un poco por un lado–. Parecía que estaba llorando.**

**Terrence miró el café derramado.**

–**Solo necesita un poco de espacio.**

–**No todo el mundo necesita espacio cuando está triste. La señorita Candy es**

**de las que prefieren hablar con alguien.**

**Al cruzarse con la mirada acusadora de Ben, Terrence sintió unos dedos de**

**hielo recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Ella quería hablar de sentimientos y él no**

**quería ni pensar siquiera en esos sentimientos, así que mucho menos hablar de**

**ellos.**

–**La conoces desde hace cinco minutos…**

–**Hay personas a las que se puede conocer en cinco minutos porque son**

**abiertas y amistosas. En cambio otras… –Ben no apartó la mirada–. Hay otras que se encierran en sí mismas.**

–**Cada persona es diferente.**

–**Está tratando de ayudar. Nunca en mi vida había conocido a nadie tan**

**cálido y cariñoso como ella.**

–**No necesito la ayuda de nadie.**

–**Depende del punto de vista desde el que se mire**

–**Ben recogió la taza que Candy había dejado–. Yo limpiaré este desorden.**

**El mensaje estaba claro. Se suponía que Terrence tenía que limpiar el otro**

**desorden, el que él había provocado.**

**Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber bajado la guardia, Terrence dejó el**

**café y se dirigió hacia el pequeño sendero que atravesaba el jardín tropical hasta la playa.**

**«Una conversación», se prometió. «Solo una».**

**La encontró en la perfecta curva se arena suave que era Cala Tortuga, con su**

**vestido amarillo confundiéndose con la arena y el cabello rubio cayéndole por la**

**espalda.**

**Al recordar el aspecto que tenía cuando llegó a la isla, Terrence sintió un**

**nudo en el interior. Había dejado atrás sus atuendos marrones y aburridos, ahora le recordaba a una pájaro exótico. Y la noche anterior…**

–**Candy…**

**Ella no se giró, pero sus hombros se pusieron un tanto tensos.**

–**Quiero estar sola.**

**A Terrence le habría encantado creerla, pero la voz de Ben todavía**

**resonaba en sus oídos.**

–**Mira –dijo con tono impaciente–, tienes que entender que esto no es fácil**

**para mí. No tengo relaciones del tipo de con las que tú sueñas. Yo lo que tengo**

**son aventuras cortas con mujeres que tampoco buscan compromiso. Tú eres**

**distinta. Por el amor de Dios, Candy… –se pasó la mano por el pelo–. Nunca antes**

**habías estado con un hombre.**

–**No quiero hablar de eso.**

**Terrence sintió una oleada de exasperación.**

–**¿Por qué no? Quieres hablar de todo lo demás.**

**Sé que estás molesta porque esta mañana no me he quedado en la cama…**

–**Estoy molesta porque anoche vi al auténtico Terrence y ahora has vuelto a**

**convertirte en la estrella de cine. Así no te reconozco.**

**Esa era la idea, pensó Terrence mirándole la nuca. Sentía como si se**

**estuviera librando una batalla en su cerebro.**

–**No se me da bien ser el auténtico Terrence –murmuró entre dientes–. No**

**se me da bien dejar que la gente me conozca.**

–**Prefieres esconderte detrás del actor.**

–**Sí –era más fácil reconocerlo de lo que pensaba–. Es lo que siempre he**

**hecho.**

**Candy se giró entonces y Terrence vio sus mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas. La**

**culpa lo atravesó como una cuchilla. Normalmente, cuando las mujeres utilizaban las lágrimas no le afectaba lo más mínimo. Ver los ojos rojos de Candy hizo que su interior se retorciera de pánico.**

–**No llores –jadeó–. No lo hagas…**

–**Respóndeme a algo con sinceridad –le pidió con voz ronca–. ¿Es por**

**Carrie? Ya sé que dijiste que no tenías una aventura con ella, pero…**

–**No es por Carrie –el mero hecho de pronunciar su nombre hacía que le**

**dieran ganas de darse la vuelta y echar a correr, pero luchó contra ello. Sabía que tenía que contarle la verdad sobre Carrie, pero había mantenido el secreto durante demasiado tiempo como para compartirlo con tanta facilidad–. No tiene nada que ver con Carrie. Soy yo. Así soy.**

**Candy guardó silencio, y aquel silencio fue otro tirón a su conciencia.**

–**Dime algo. Grítame. Dime qué debería sentir, hacer… –la miró**

**desesperado–. No es propio de ti estar callada.**

–**No te gusta que hable.**

–**Sí me gusta –le sorprendió darse cuenta de que era cierto–. Ayer cuando**

**estábamos en el barco y tú decías todo lo que se te pasaba por la cabeza…**

–**Te puse muy nervioso.**

–**No, me gustó. Mucho. Me gusta que digas todo lo que piensas.**

–**Tú nunca dices lo que piensas –le sostuvo la mirada–. Y me resulta**

**imposible saber lo que es real.**

**Contigo todo puede malinterpretarse porque eres muy bueno actuando.**

–**Lo de anoche fue real, Candy.**

–**No, fue solo sexo. Yo interpreté el papel de mujer crédula y tú el de macho**

**viril y cavernícola.**

–**¿Estás diciendo que te hice daño? –era algo que le preocupaba, y vio como**

**ella se sonrojaba.**

–**No, anoche no me hiciste daño.**

**Le había hecho daño por la mañana con sus palabras crueles y su**

**incapacidad para bajar la guardia.**

**Terrence la puso de pie. Cuando trató de resistirse, la sujetó con más fuerza**

**y su boca buscó la de ella.**

–**Vete –Candy giró la cabeza–. Te arrepientes de lo de anoche.**

–**No me arrepiento. Al menos, no de la parte en la que estabas desnuda y**

**desinhibida. Eso fue increíble.**

**Tú estuviste increíble –aspiró con fuerza el aire–. Y siento haberte hecho**

**daño esta mañana.**

–**No voy a decir que no pasa nada.**

–**No espero que lo hagas.**

**Candy alzó la barbilla y lo miró.**

–**¿Y qué va a pasar ahora? Jacob ha vuelto, Terrence. No puedes cambiar**

**eso y no puedes huir eternamente del pasado.**

–**No estoy huyendo. Sencillamente no estoy de humor para una reunión**

**familiar.**

–**Sin duda la prensa debe saber lo de tu padre. ¿Conseguiste que no**

**hablaran del tema?**

–**Sale de vez en cuando. Espero que un premio Zafiro consiga que lo olviden**

**y se centren en mi carrera en lugar de en mi vida personal.**

–**¿Por eso quieres ganar un premio Zafiro?, ¿para distraer a la prensa?**

–**Es una de las razones –Terrence se puso de pie y durante un instante se**

**quedó mirando el mar.**

**Debería contárselo. Debería contarle el resto de su historia.**

**El sonido de un helicóptero puso fin a la conversación y Candy miró hacia el**

**cielo.**

–**Parece que tu medio de transporte a Río ya está aquí.–«Nuestro» medio de**

**transporte –Terrence le pasó los dedos por el pelo–. Tú vienes conmigo.**

**Ella se apartó.**

–**No. Estaré bien aquí.**

–**Quiero que vengas conmigo –tanto que le sorprendió profundamente.**

**Saltar desde un aeroplano o escalar un acantilado le parecía menos peligroso que lanzarse a una relación con Candy–. Te encantará Río, es la ciudad más excitante del mundo. Por favor.**

**Candy pasó el pie por la arena haciendo un dibujo.**

–**Si voy, ¿dónde nos alojaremos?**

–**En el ático de Rafael.**

–**¿Quién es Rafael?**

–**Otro de mis hermanastros. Como ves tengo muchos, pero vienen bien**

**cuando quieres ir a algún lugar íntimo y exclusivo.**

–**¿Rafael? –parecía desconcertada–. ¿Cuántas mujeres tuvo tu padre?**

–**¿Cuatro? No, creo que fueron tres, pero resulta confuso por todas sus**

**amantes. ¿Ellas cuentan? –Terrence entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y**

**empezaron a caminar por la playa–. Su dormitorio estaba más transitado que**

**Hollywood Boulevard la noche de los Zafiro.**

–**Entonces, ¿Rafael es el más pequeño?**

–**Somos de la misma edad. Es hijo de la mujer con la que se acostó mi padre**

**cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de mí.**

**Candy dejó de caminar.**

–**Oh, Dios mío. Pero ¿estáis unidos?**

–**¿Unidos? –Terrence frunció el ceño–. Yo vivo en Los Ángeles y él en**

**Brasil. No sé a cuánta distancia están. ¿Diez mil kilómetros? ¿Más?**

–**No, yo me refiero a…**

–**O, te refieres a unidos como hermanos. Una pregunta típica de Candy –no**

**sabía si desesperarse o reírse–. Yo utilizo su casa de Río y él la mía cuando va a**

**Los Ángeles. Y si por casualidad coincidimos vamos a emborracharnos juntos. Si a**

**eso le llamas estar unidos, entonces sí lo estamos. ¿Cumple eso las normas de**

**Candylandia?**

**Ella tenía una expresión seria.**

–**Debe ser una relación difícil.**

–**¿Por qué, porque mi padre se acostó con su madre? Eso no fue culpa de**

**Rafael. Él no estaba allí**

–**Terrence sonrió burlón–. Llegó nueve meses después. Y basta ya de hablar**

**de mi familia.**

–**Entonces, ¿vamos a conocer a Rafael?**

–**No. Vamos a Río para poder practicar sexo ardiente en la tierra de la**

**samba.**

–**Yo nunca he bailado samba.**

–**No te preocupes –Terrence sonrió y la tomó de la mano mientras**

**caminaban por la playa–. Yo te enseñaré. Tal y como mueves las caderas, se te va a dar bien.**

–**Este lugar es increíble –Candy se quedó mirando la vista desde la terraza del**

**lujoso ático–. Tu hermano debe ser un hombre de mucho éxito.**

–**Se está apoderando poco a poco del mundo de la tecnología –Terrence se**

**asomó al balcón y miró hacia la playa–. Rafael y yo nos hemos emborrachado en**

**esta terraza más veces de las que quiero recordar.**

**Sobre no todo no toques nada. Es un genio de la informática y toda la casa**

**funciona con aparatos. Si estornudas, seguramente algún dispositivo electrónico**

**te dará un pañuelo de papel. Le he dicho que el día que invente un dispositivo**

**para mi teléfono que mate a los fotógrafos invertiré en su empresa –Terrence le**

**pasó la mano por el cuello y atrajo su boca hacia la de él.**

**Candy gimió suavemente. Lo único que tenía que hacer era besarla para que**

**ella se derritiera. Era muy fácil de manejar.**

**Aquel pensamiento la confundió y se apartó de él.**

**La noche anterior le había dado todo, ahora quería ser un poco más cauta.**

–**¿Vamos a ir a hacer turismo?**

–**Por supuesto. Estamos en Río.**

**Terrence la llevó a todas partes. Disfrutaron de las espectaculares vistas de**

**Pan de Azúcar y comieron en un restaurante en la playa lleno de lugareños.**

**Cuando volvieron al apartamento ya era tarde y Candy se dirigió**

**directamente al dormitorio, pero él le agarró la muñeca.**

–**Río está empezando a despertarse. Aunque la idea de acostarnos pronto**

**me resulte tentadora, vamos a ir a una escuela de samba.**

–**¿A una escuela de samba? Es casi medianoche.**

–**No es una escuela como tú te imaginas. Las escuelas de samba forman**

**parte de los barrios, allí va la gente a bailar. Es parte de la cultura de Río. Todas**

**están ensayando para el carnaval, que se celebra dentro de pocas semanas. Toma –**

**le entregó una caja que habían llevado hacía un rato–. Te he comprado algo para**

**que te pongas.**

–**Tú vas en vaqueros –abriendo los pliegues de papel de seda, sacó un**

**vestido corto de un brillante azul eléctrico que se abría en la cintura y estaba rematado por una faldita de vuelo–. Esto es casi como ir desnuda.**

–**Hay algo más dentro de la caja.**

**Candy revolvió entre el papel y encontró un bikini verde esmeralda.**

**Parpadeó.**

–**Dios, esto es…**

–**Perfecto para bailar samba.**

**No se había puesto nada marrón desde su llegada a América del Sur. Y se lo**

**debía a Terrence. Él había puesto color en su vida. Estar con él le daba confianza**

**en sí misma.**

–**Me encanta –Candy examinó la caída y la textura de la tela y luego entró en**

**el dormitorio para cambiarse.**

**Terrence la siguió y se la quedó mirando mientras se ponía el vestido.**

–**No me mires.**

–**Tienes unas piernas fantásticas.**

–**Para bailar mejor –se encontró con su mirada en el espejo y sintió la**

**punzada de química–. ¿Nos vamos?**

**Fue la mejor noche de toda su vida, aunque no sabía si por el baile o por el**

**simple hecho de estar con Terrence. La samba era una danza intrínsecamente**

**sexual y él era un hombre ardiente. Aquellos ojos azules y su sonrisa lenta y viril**

**atrajeron al instante la atención de todas las mujeres de la sala, unido a su**

**envidiable sentido del ritmo y el modo en que se movía sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.**

**Bailaba con una gracia natural y una sensualidad indiscutible. Bailar con él**

**suponía una experiencia hedonística que asaltó sus sentidos, y Candy sintió que la cabeza y el corazón le daban vueltas mientras se miraban a los ojos y sus cuerpos se tocaban.**

**Hundiéndose en aquellos ojos azules, deseó de pronto estar a solas con él.**

–**¿Podemos irnos a casa?**

–**¿No estás disfrutando de la samba, ángel? –su sonrisa era seductora.**

–**Me encanta la samba.**

**El calor entre ellos resultaba abrasador, y Terrence le pasó una mano fuerte**

**por la cadera y la atrajo hacía sí durante un instante. El humor indolente de sus**

**ojos se transformó en ansia.**

–**Tienes razón, vámonos –la tomó de la mano y la sacó prácticamente a**

**rastras del edificio para llevarla al coche que los estaba esperando.**

**En cuanto las puertas se cerraron empezaron a besarse y se fueron besando**

**todo el camino hasta el apartamento con besos frenéticos y explosivos. Terrence le deslizó las manos por debajo del vaporoso vestido y Candy gimió y le pasó una pierna por encima de la suya, urgiéndolo. Le encantaba cómo la estaba mirando, con los ojos semicerrados y la promesa del éxtasis brillando en las profundidades de su mirada azul. La excitación de sus expertas caricias se veía intensificada por la aplastante virilidad de su atractivo.**

**Mujeres de todo el mundo tenían pósters de Terrence en las paredes.**

**Mirarlo era un placer visual, pero Candy trató de no dejarse llevar por aquello**

**porque no quería pensar en él como en una estrella de cine.**

**Como estrella de cine era inalcanzable para ella, pero como hombre**

**compartían una química explosiva.**

–**Ya hemos llegado –con la voz teñida de pasión, Terrence levantó la cabeza**

**con los ojos clavados en su boca–. Tenemos que entrar o nos arrestarán. Dos**

**minutos –prometió–. Solo tenemos que subir al ascensor y entrar en el**

**apartamento.**

**Candy salió del coche detrás de él temblando de emoción, demasiado**

**avergonzada como para mirar al conductor. Se besaron al entrar en el ascensor que**

**los llevó al lujoso apartamento de Rafael, y entonces Terrence la levantó para que**

**estuviera a horcajadas encima de él y le presionó la espalda contra el espejo del**

**ascensor.**

–**Dos minutos es demasiado –gruñó.**

**Candy estaba tan excitada que se limitó a gemir cuando él se bajó la**

**cremallera de los vaqueros. Atrapada en el vórtice del deseo, estaba ciega a todo lo que hubiera a su alrededor, ciega a todo excepto a Terrence. Su sedosa, cálida y dura masculinidad entró en ella y el delicioso impacto la hizo gemir.**

–**Oh, sí… –echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó contra el duro espejo**

**mientras él la embestía.**

**Fue algo ardiente y primitivo, tan descontrolado como aquella primera**

**noche en los jardines tropicales de la isla Granchester.**

**Un suave sonido les indicó que habían llegado al ático. Sin apartar la boca**

**de la suya, Terrence tanteó con la mano el panel de botones tratando de encontrar el que detendría al ascensor. Pero apretó el de la recepción y el ascensor empezó a bajar de nuevo.**

–**¿Cómo se para esta cosa? –sus ojos desprendían chispas de deseo. Alzó la**

**cabeza impaciente y trató de centrarse en los botones, pero Candy aprovechó la**

**repentina distracción para mover las caderas. Terrence soltó un gruñido y giró la cabeza hacia ella otra vez–. No te muevas. Me estás matando…**

–**Quiero… necesito… –a ella se le quebró la voz.**

**Él le hundió las manos en el pelo y su boca devoró la de ella con un beso**

**apasionado.**

–**Tengo que parar este maldito ascensor.**

**Estaba profundamente dentro de ella y Candy trató de seguirle el ritmo, pero**

**él la tenía atrapada y controlaba cada movimiento. Cada uno de sus masculinos**

**embates provocaba una explosión de sensaciones en su interior. Estaba presa en un mundo de placer oscuro y peligroso, y gritó su nombre mientras se agarraba a sus hombros y sentía su fuerza y su poder bajo los dedos.**

**Jadeando, Terrence volvió a pasar la mano ciega-mente por los botones del**

**ascensor y esa vez encontró el que lo detenía. El aparato se detuvo dando un tirón y él la miró sonriendo.**

–**Finalmente puedo concentrarme…**

**Candy escuchó campanas sonando en la distancia, pero no tuvo la**

**oportunidad de concentrarse en ellas porque Terrence estaba convirtiendo su**

**encuentro sexual en una orgía de sensaciones. El placer se deslizó por ella en**

**suaves olas mientras subían cada vez más y más alto.**

**Era sexo en su versión más básica, un deseo desesperado que los consumía a**

**ambos.**

–**Míranos –le ordenó él con tono grave–. Míranos en el espejo.**

**Candy sentía los párpados pesados, pero los abrió y miró por detrás del**

**hombro de Terrence. Y la visión lo intensificó todo. Vio reflejado en el espejo el**

**contraste entre su piel bañada por el sol y el muslo más oscuro y velludo de**

**Terrence. Suavidad y rugosidad. Fuerza y fragilidad. Hombre y mujer. Era la**

**fuerza de Terrence lo que los mantenía en aquella posición. Su fuerza la que los**

**conducía a ambos hacia la cima del placer. Había fuego en su sangre cuando la**

**explosión de sensaciones estalló a través de su cuerpo.**

**Gritó su nombre y Terrence la embistió con fuerza, con los ojos clavados en**

**los de ella. Candy sintió cómo la llenaba completamente, sintió su plenitud**

**masculina mientras la penetraba y le abrió la camisa, desesperada por tocarlo. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad y respiraba jadeando cuando se agarró a los**

**músculos de sus hombros sintiendo cómo todo su interior volaba, libre. El clímax la golpeó como un relámpago y alcanzó la cima del éxtasis gimiendo su nombre y agarrándose con fuerza a él mientras la explosión de pasión arrastraba también a Terrence.**

**Hizo falta bastante rato para que todo se asentara, para que el mundo**

**volviera a la normalidad. Terrence apartó lentamente la boca de la de ella. Tenía la mirada perdida cuando alzó la cabeza.**

–**¿Qué es ese ruido tan desagradable?**

**Candy hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento.**

–**Creo que se disparó la alarma cuando apretaste el botón de parada. Se**

**supone que debe pulsarse solo en caso de emergencia.**

–**Entonces hice bien –sonrió de forma seductora y volvió a deslizar la boca**

**hacia la de ella–. Porque se trataba sin duda de una emergencia.**

**Candy gimió contra su boca.**

–**Supongo que habrá un equipo de ingenieros en camino, o algo así.**

**Terrence levantó la cabeza a regañadientes y le dio un manotazo al botón.**

–**Ahora estamos bajando en lugar de subir –murmuró Candy.**

**Terrence apartó los ojos de los de ella y miró hacia los botones.**

–**Oh.**

**Apenas tuvo tiempo para bajarla al suelo y que ambos se estiraran**

**rápidamente la ropa antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran en el**

**vestíbulo.**

**Dos guardias del equipo de seguridad de Rafael estaban allí de pie,**

**mirándolos con perplejidad. Candy se sonrojó y deseó que la tierra se la tragara,**

**pero Terrence se limitó a sonreír.**

–**Buenas noches, chicos.**

–**Eh… ¿tiene algún problema, señor?**

–**Una pequeña avería, pero ya la he solucionado**

–**Terrence sonrió a Candy con complicidad y volvió a presionar el botón que**

**llevaba el ascensor directamente al ático–. Soy bueno con las manos.**

**Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Candy se apoyó contra el espejo y se cubrió la**

**cara.**

–**¿Por qué has tenido que decir eso? Ya sabían lo que estábamos haciendo…**

**Por favor, dime que no hay cámaras de seguridad aquí dentro.**

–**¿Por qué? Puedo darte algunos trucos profesionales si quieres. El secreto**

**de actuar delante de una cámara es hacer como si no existiera. Aunque sin duda**

**este ha sido un set de rodaje muy pequeño –riéndose, Terrence la tomó en brazos**

**y la llevó a la terraza–. ¿Dónde quieres? ¿En la tumbona?, ¿en la cama, en el suelo,**

**en la pared, en la ducha? ¿En todos esos sitios?**

**Aspirando el dulce aroma de las flores exóticas, Candy lo miró y se sintió**

**ridículamente feliz.**

–**Eres insaciable.**

–**Así es –al final la dejó sobre la tumbona de la terraza y procedió a**

**demostrarle lo insaciable que era.**

**Se quedaron dormidos en la terraza y se despertaron con la impresionante**

**vista del sol alzándose sobre la montaña de Pan de Azúcar.**

**Candy se quedó mirando adormilada la maravillosa visión.**

–**Este lugar es realmente increíble.**

–**Sí. Rafael tiene un gusto impecable en lo que se refiere a las casas –**

**Terrence contuvo un bostezo y la besó–. No te levantes. Tengo que ocuparme de**

**unos asuntos de negocios hoy, te veré un poco más tarde.**

**Date un baño. Relájate –suspirando y dándole un último beso en la boca, se**

**levantó de la tumbona y agarró un fajo de papeles.**

**Candy se incorporó, todavía medio dormida.**

–**¿Negocios? ¿Qué clase de negocios?**

–**Rafael y yo patrocinamos un proyecto de teatro para niños desfavorecidos**

–**vaciló un instante antes de dejarle caer el informe sobre el regazo–. Se trata de**

**intentar que la gente de dinero se involucre en él.**

**Tengo que reunirme con la mujer que lo lleva. No tardaré.**

**Con el silbido de la ducha de fondo, Candy fue pasando las páginas. Luego**

**volvió al principio y leyó lentamente. Cuando levantó la cabeza tenía el rostro**

**bañado en lágrimas.**

–**La vida que han llevado algunos de estos niños…**

**Terrence se anudó una toalla a la cintura y frunció el ceño.**

–**¿Por qué lloras? No los conoces.**

–**Lloro porque es horrible –y porque estaba intentando ayudar a niños que**

**habían sufrido, como él.**

**¿Sería consciente de ello?–. Debe ser muy gratifican-te poder hacer esto.**

**Verlos desarrollarse.**

–**Lo cierto es que no los veo. No conozco a ninguno de los niños –Terrence**

**se puso una camisa limpia–. Yo solo firmo los cheques.**

–**¿Nunca has ido a ver uno de tus proyectos? –Candy se quedó mirando el**

**informe que tenía en la mano–. ¿No te interesa ver quiénes son estas personas?–Sé quiénes son –agarró los pantalones cortos de la silla con tono desabrido–. Son**

**niños. La idea es intentar mantenerlos alejados de las calles y de las bandas. Estar en alguno de estos proyectos evita que los chicos agarren un arma. Esa es la idea.**

–**Pero ¿nunca los conoces? –Candy se levantó de la tumbona y se acercó a él–.**

**¿No sientes curiosidad?**

–**No –el pánico que cruzó por sus ojos desapareció tan rápidamente que ella**

**se preguntó si no lo habría imaginado.**

–**Para ellos significaría mucho ver a Terrence Granchester en persona.**

–**No me implico personalmente.**

–**Entonces ¿por qué los ayudas?**

–**Porque gano lo suficiente como para donar algo de dinero.**

**Podría haberlo donado a cualquier obra benéfica, pensó Candy, pero había**

**escogido dárselo a los niños procedentes de clases sociales violentas y difíciles.**

**No había forma de que eso fuera una coincidencia.**

**Se preguntó si Terrence sería siquiera consciente de sus motivos para**

**apoyar aquella causa.**

–**Si te presentaras allí, los niños estarían encantados.–¿Y a mí qué?**

–**Si no te importaran, no les darías dinero, lo donarías a un hogar para gatos**

**abandonados o a cualquier otra obra benéfica.**

**Terrence se puso el reloj.**

–**Tal vez sea el malnacido de corazón frío que dicen que soy.**

**No lo era. Ella sabía que no. Pero no se permitía a sí mismo acercarse a**

**nadie.**

–**Los malnacidos de corazón frío no arriesgan sus vidas salvando niños que**

**se están ahogando. Y no gastan tiempo y dinero apoyando proyectos de teatro de**

**los que los medios de comunicación no hablarán.**

**Deberías ir a ver lo que hacen. Imagínate cómo te sentirás.**

–**¿Aburrido? No hago cosas por los demás –le hundió las manos en el pelo y**

**la besó en el cuello–.**

**Soy intrínsecamente egoísta.**

–**Eso es lo que te gusta pensar de ti mismo, pero no es cierto. Terrence… –**

**Candy exhaló un gemido cuando su boca encontró un punto sensible–. No lo hagas.**

**No puedo pensar cuando tú…**

**Riéndose, satisfecho, la tumbó y transcurrió una hora más antes de que**

**ninguno de los dos pensara en moverse.**

–**Yo podría ayudar con el vestuario –Candy se acurrucó contra él y le deslizó**

**los dedos por el cuerpo–.**

**Tengo lazos y trozos de tela que compré ayer en el mercadillo. ¿Quién se**

**encarga del vestuario?**

–**¿No te rindes nunca? –Terrence la colocó de espaldas y la miró con**

**exasperación–. Quería terminar cuanto antes con la reunión y llevarte a hace**

**turismo.**

–**Preferiría ayudarte con el proyecto de teatro. Por favor, Terrence. Les vas**

**a hacer muy felices.**

**Terrence maldijo entre dientes y se puso de pie.**

**La miró con ojos amenazadores.**

–**Si lloras una vez, una sola vez, nos marcharemos. ¿Entendido?**

**Terrence estaba en la salida del edificio en el que se desarrollaba su**

**proyecto de teatro juvenil con el estómago contraído. En cualquier momento**

**acabaría vomitando de rodillas en el váter. ¿Por qué había accedido a aquello?**

**Encima de ellos, un caótico laberinto de chabolas con tejado de lata colgaba**

**precaria-mente de la empinada colina, y uno grupo de niños curiosos los**

**observaban con los ojos muy abiertos mientras jugaban al fútbol en la calle**

**polvorienta. El aire resultaba caliente y pegajoso, pero Terrence no había sentido**

**nunca tanto frío. Dio un paso atrás y sintió la mano de Candy cerrándose sobre la suya.**

–**Entremos y conozcamos a esos chicos.**

**Terrence quería soltarse. Deseaba tanto entrar allí como que le dispararan**

**un tiro en la cabeza. No quería conocer a aquellas personas, pero Candy estaba**

**tirando de él y no podía encontrar una razón para quedarse fuera.**

**Dentro del edificio había niños de varias alturas y edades pululando. En**

**cuanto Terrence cruzó por la puerta, la atmósfera cambió. Todo el mundo dejó de hablar y se lo quedaron mirando. Ya estaba acostumbrado, le pasaba en todas**

**partes, pero allí era diferente. Los ojos que lo miraban eran diferentes.**

**El silencio duró solo unos segundos y luego la sala hizo explosión en gritos**

**emocionados y charla incesante mientras una multitud de niños de varias edades**

**avanzaba hacia ellos.**

**Levantando el habitual muro que colocaba entre sí mismo y el resto del**

**mundo, Terrence pasó al modo de actor y trató de distanciarse.**

**Pero no lo consiguió. Al contrario que los adultos, los niños no respetaban**

**los límites y pronto hubo varios que empezaron a acosarle hablando a la vez y**

**tocándole para comprobar que era real.**

**Vio zapatos destrozados y cabellos sucios. Vio moratones y ojos que**

**encerraban historias que nadie quería escuchar, pero, sobre todo, vio entusiasmo y**

**emoción. Sí, allí había traumas, pero también esperanza.**

**Empezó a sentirse mejor. Relajó las manos. Firmó unos cuantos autógrafos**

**antes de recordar que él nunca firmaba autógrafos.**

– _**Oi, tudo bem? **_**–preguntó en portugués.**

**Y Gabriela, la mujer delgada de cabello oscuro que dirigía el centro, dio una**

**palmada y ordenó silencio.**

–**Estamos abrumados por el hecho de que haya decidido venir a visitarnos**

**en persona –tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas, y Terrence trató de pensar en**

**alguna respuesta fácil propia de una estrella de cine, pero tenía la lengua hecha un**

**nudo y se le había caído la capa de actor, igual que aquella noche de Londres.–**

**Enseñadme lo que estáis haciendo –dijo con brusquedad–. Tal vez pueda… pueda**

**intentar ayudaros. Al principio todo fue un tanto extraño. Gabriela se lo llevó a un**

**aparte y le contó un poco sobre cada niño y ellos actuaron para él, orgullosos de**

**enseñar lo que habían aprendido. Algunos eran rígidos como la madera, otros eran**

**mejores, y uno o dos tenían auténtico talento. Pero fue el chico que se negó a unirse**

**a los demás quien atrajo su atención. Estaba tenso y vigilante al lado de la puerta.**

–**Ese niño de ahí –Terrence se pasó el antebrazo por la frente–. ¿Cuál es su**

**historia?**

–**No la conozco –Gabriela le pasó un poco de agua–. A veces viene y se**

**queda mirando. Si tratamos de hablar con él, sale corriendo. Creo que solo viene**

**para esconderse. Es mejor dejarlo y confiar en que algún día tenga la confianza**

**para unirse a nosotros. A veces ocurre así.**

**Terrence miró al niño y al instante se sintió reconocido. En aquellos ojos**

**había desafío, ira, curiosidad… y miedo.**

**Fue el miedo lo que llevó a Terrence a avanzar hacia él. El niño se acercó**

**más a la puerta y Terrence estuvo a punto de detenerse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?**

**No sabía nada sobre niños, ni siquiera podía cal-cular cuántos años tendría aquel.**

**¿Diez, más?**

**El niño giró la cabeza, dividido entre huir y acercarse a la estrella de cine**

**más famosa del mundo. El movimiento reveló el moratón que le oscurecía un lado**

**de la mandíbula. Terrence apretó las mandíbulas y siguió avanzando. No sabía**

**nada de niños en general, pero sí sabía de niños que sufrían, y tenía delante a uno.**

**Sintió una oleada de furia, pero la mantuvo a raya mientras el niño lo**

**miraba con los puños apretados.**

–**No pasa nada, ya me voy. No hace falta que me eche.**

–**Lo cierto es que esperaba que pudieras ayudarme –manteniendo lo que**

**consideró una distancia no amenazante, Terrence se agachó hasta que estuvo al**

**nivel de los ojos del niño–. Eres perfecto para este papel. ¿Has actuado alguna vez?**

**Los puños del niño se relajaron ligeramente.**

–**No se actuar.**

–**Bien. Es más fácil así que si crees que ya sabes todo lo que hay que saber –**

**Terrence le sostuvo la mirada–. Te diré lo que tienes que hacer: olvidarte de quien**

**eres y fingir que eres otra persona. Eso es todo.**

**Es fácil.**

**Apostaba a que aquel niño soñaba con ser otra persona todos los días de su**

**vida. Al ver que se le llenaban los ojos lágrimas estuvo a punto de ir en busca de**

**refuerzos bajo la forma de Gabriela y Candy, pero el niño le agarró del brazo.**

–**He visto tus películas.**

**Terrence sintió una presión en el pecho.**

–**Bien.**

–**Yo… Aquí hay actores de sobra –su voz sonaba áspera y desesperada–. No**

**me necesitas.**

–**¿Ves? Esto demuestra lo poco que sabes –Terrence vio los moratones en**

**los brazos del niño y sintió un nudo en el estómago–. Te necesito de verdad. Así**

**que sube tu flaco trasero al escenario y pongámonos a trabajar.**

–**Nadie había sido capaz de convencer a ese niño para que hablara –Gabriela**

**estaba con Candy cosiendo el vestuario con retales–. Ahora está recibiendo una clase**

**de interpretación del mismísimo Terrence Granchester. ¡Le he visto reírse, Candy!**

–**Me vas a hacer llorar –Candy parpadeó a toda velocidad–. No puedo coser**

**con las lágrimas.**

**Pero el empeño de Terrence en persuadir al niño para que se abriera y**

**participara la había conmovido.**

**Se había negado a rendirse. Cada vez que el niño reculaba, él estaba ahí,**

**accesible, dispuesto a ayudarlo.**

–**¿Sabes cuántas veces he intentado conseguir que ese niño hable? –Gabriela**

– **Noche de escándalo**

**enhebró una aguja–. Y ahora tiene un papel en la obra. Sé como se llama y**

**podemos ayudarlo.**

**Candy alzó la cabeza y vio a Terrence. Estaba enseñándoles un movimiento**

**a los niños, que lo miraban arrebatados.**

**Sería un padre fantástico.**

**Aquel pensamiento surgió de la nada y Candy se quedó paralizada,**

**sorprendida por su propia lógica.**

**No iba hacerlo, ¿verdad? No iba a empezar a pensar ni por un momento en**

**que su relación era algo más que un destello de fuego.**

**Sintió una punzada aguda de dolor, bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que se**

**había pinchado con la aguja.**

**Agarró un pañuelo de papel y pensó con frialdad.**

**¿Niños? ¿Después de lo dura que había sido su infancia? Trató de distraerse**

**cosiendo y haciendo disfraces hasta asegurarse de que estaba lo suficientemente**

**calmada, luego respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia Terrence.**

–**Lo estás haciendo muy bien. No sabía que hablaras el idioma.**

–**Rafael es brasileño. Salíamos por ahí juntos cuando éramos más jóvenes –**

**Terrence estaba viendo a dos chicos que simulaban una pelea y, de vez en**

**cuando, comentaba algo.**

–**Gabriela me contó la cantidad de dinero que habías donado a este**

**proyecto. Dice que, gracias a ti, muchos de esos niños están incluso vivos. ¿Dónde**

**la conociste?**

–**Rafael patrocina programas de educación, proporciona ordenadores a las**

**escuelas y ese tipo de cosas. Él me presentó a Gabriela –cuando la lucha se hizo**

**más realista, Terrence intervino–: No tenéis que pegaros el uno al otro. Hacedlo**

**así –les mostró la manera de que resultara convincente sin que se hicieran daño y luego se giró de nuevo hacia Candy–. Todo se fue haciendo una gran bola de nieve.**

**A veces nuestros proyectos se solapan. Hace dos años, Rafael me envió un guion**

**escrito por uno de los chicos a los que él había ayudado. Era bueno. Lo**

**convertimos en película.**

**Candy estaba asombrada.**

–**¿Encontraste un estudio que pusiera el dinero?**

–**No –alzó las manos y sujetó a un niño antes de que cayera al suelo–. Rafael**

**y yo pusimos el dinero.**

**Es una película de bajo presupuesto que se va a estrenar en un festival de**

**cine en mayo. Se llama **_**Carnaval. **_**Es un drama urbano. Trata de un niño que**

**procede de una familia violenta –giró la cabeza para mirar a Carlos, el niño al que**

**había convencido para que se uniera a ellos–. Es la historia de la vida de muchos**

**chicos que están aquí. Pero actuar en **_**Carnaval **_**le da al héroe la posibilidad de una nueva vida.**

**¿No veía el paralelismo? Actuar le había ayudado a él a escapar de una**

**infancia difícil y ahora les estaba ofreciendo la misma oportunidad a otros niños.**

**Candy tragó saliva.**

–**¿Quién te dio la oportunidad a ti? ¿Fuiste a una escuela de interpretación?**

–**A un internado. Mi padre estaba deseando librar-nos de todos nosotros. Yo**

**era más feliz en el internado que en casa –frunció el ceño–. El colegio tenía un**

**departamento de teatro fantástico. Cuando tenía dieciséis años interpreté a Romeo**

**en una producción veraniega. Un agente de Hollywood estaba casualmente entre**

**el público buscando a un adolescente inglés para interpretar el papel principal en**

**una comedia para jóvenes. Yo era completamente desconocido.**

–**Pero tenías talento.**

–**Eso creía –su sonrisa resultaba burlona–. Solo quería largarme de**

**Inglaterra.**

–**Así que aterrizaste en Hollywood. ¿Y luego qué pasó?**

–**Me casé con mi compañera de reparto.**

**Candy sintió como si le hubieran dejado caer algo pesado sobre el pecho. El**

**ruido de alrededor desapareció y solo escuchó el sonido de su corazón.**

–**¿Te… casaste?**

–**¿No lo sabías?**

–**¿Por qué iba a saberlo?**

–**Porque a la gente normalmente le gusta estudiar mi vida hasta el último**

**detalle y esto no es un secreto. Creí que leías revistas de cotilleo.**

–**Solo miro las fotos para ver lo que la gente lleva puesto.**

**«No importa», se dijo. Aquello pertenecía al pasado. No tenía importancia**

**ahora. Pero era un ejemplo más de lo poco adecuado que era Terrence para ella.**

**Una información que ella consideraba vital estaba guardada en la caja fuerte**

**con acceso restringido.**

–**No… no sabía que habías estado casado.**

**Terrence la miró.**

–**Veo nubes oscuras en Katielandia. ¿Por qué tendría que entristecerte el**

**hecho de que haya estado casado?**

**Porque había creído, de manera estúpida, pensó Candy, que nunca había**

**estado tan cerca de una mujer con anterioridad. En realidad, alguien le había**

**importado lo suficiente como para casarse con esa persona.**

–**No me entristece. Estoy… un poco sorprendida, eso es todo.**

–**Fue un golpe publicitario. Fuimos manipulados por el estudio y por los**

**medios de comunicación, todo era por la película –su voz tenía un tono algo**

**cínico–. Nunca le dije nada de mí mismo. De hecho nunca le había contado a**

**ninguna mujer nada sobre mí mismo hasta que te conocí. Sabes más de mí que**

**nadie. Si estás contando los puntos, tú vas ganando.**

–**No estoy contando –a Candy le latía con fuerza el corazón. Algo dentro de**

**ella había cambiado. Aquel día en el barco, cuando salvó a la niña… aquella**

**noche…**

**El corazón le dio un vuelco. No era amor. Oh, no, no podía ser amor. No iba**

**a permitir que lo fuera. No con él.**

**Se sintió ligeramente mareada. ¿Cómo había podido suceder? Menos de dos**

**semanas atrás iba a ir a una reunión de citas rápidas con Claire. Comía cereales en todas las comidas. Iba vestida de marrón. Terrence Granchester era alguien con quien fantasear y de pronto…**

**Nunca se había considerado una insensata, pero de pronto estaba**

**enamorada de un hombre que vivía bajo los focos. Un hombre complicado con**

**bordes afilados y armadura. Un hombre al que le resultaba difícil hablar de sus**

**sentimientos.**

**Aquello sí que era ser una insensata.**

**Pasaron tres días trabajando con los niños en el proyecto de teatro. Tres días**

**en los que Terrence se fue sintiendo cada vez más hundido en los asuntos**

**emocionales que siempre había tratado de evitar. Una parte de él deseaba salir de**

**allí y volver al anonimato de firmar los cheques. Pero en cambio se vio hablando**

**con Gabriela sobre cómo podría ampliar el apoyo que ofrecía a los niños.**

**Cuando uno de los pequeños reveló que su padre le pegaba con**

**regularidad, Terrence se sobrepuso al escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal y**

**escuchó.**

**Con los mayores era más difícil conectar. Habían aprendido a encerrarse en**

**sí mismos, igual que él.**

**Cualquier intento de tocar el tema se recibía con resistencia.**

–**Sí, tengo secretos –el niño se encogió de hombros–. ¿Tú no tienes secretos?**

**Claro que los tenía. Los llevaba consigo todos los días de su vida, el pasado**

**bullía en su interior. Terrence giró la cabeza para mirar a Candy.**

**Sintiendo su mirada, ella alzó la vista y sonrió.**

**Aquella sonrisa lo atravesó como una cuchilla, porque era consciente de que**

**había muchas cosas sobre él que Candy todavía no sabía. Le había dicho que quería**

**conocer al auténtico Terrence, pero apenas había arañado en la superficie.**

**En aquel instante sintió en el bolsillo el zumbido que anunciaba que tenía un**

**mensaje en el teléfono.**

**Sabía quién era sin necesidad de comprobarlo, y eso bastó para que se**

**pusiera de mal humor. Cuando las nubes negras descendían, normalmente optaba**

**por hacer algo temerario. Montar en moto por una carretera mojada, escalar la**

**pared vertical de una montaña. Cualquier desafío físico que requiriera tanta**

**concentración que resultara imposible pensar en nada más.**

**Abrumado por la ira y el estrés, cruzó la sala y atrajo a Candy hacia sí.**

–**Nos vamos.**

–**Pero…**

–**No discutas –Terrence habló brevemente con Gabriela, se despidió de los**

**niños y se sorprendió a sí mismo prometiéndoles que regresaría pronto. Luego tiró**

**de Candy hacía el coche que esperaba y se dirigió directamente al aeropuerto.**

–**¿Qué estás haciendo? –riendo sin respiración, Candy gimió cuando los**

**labios de Terrence encontraron los suyos.**

**Terrence fue brusco. Ansioso. «Llévame lejos de aquí. Hazme olvidar».**

–**No tengo moto aquí y no me siento con ánimo de escalar una pared**

**vertical.**

**Ella lo miró con ojos dulces.**

–**¿Qué se supone que significa eso?**

–**Vamos a volver a la isla Granchester. Ya te he compartido bastante –saboreó su**

**boca, sintió la punzada de deseo atravesándole el cuerpo, buscó el olvido en su**

**calidez–. Te quiero solo para mí.**

**Por primera vez en su vida, no estaba pensando en el modo de poner fin a**

**su relación con una mujer, estaba buscando excusas para retenerla a su lado.**

**Candy se acurrucó contra él.**

–**¿Y crees que voy a discutir contigo? Me encanta la isla. Y cuando estamos**

**los dos solos, no actúas.**

**Veo al verdadero Terrence. Sin secretos.**

**Sin secretos. Terrence sintió un escalofrío de culpa en la espina dorsal, y**

**eso le enfadó. No había razón para que le contara todo sobre sí mismo. De acuerdo,**

**Candy le había contado todo sobre ella, pero esa era su elección. Las mujeres eran**

**distintas. Les gustaba soltar todos sus pensamientos y todos sus sentimientos.**

–**¿Y cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos en la isla?**

–**le estaba sonriendo, ajena al conflicto de emociones que batallaban en su**

**interior.**

–**Dos días. Luego tengo que volver a Los Ángeles para la ceremonia de los**

**premios Zafiro.**

**Ella no dijo ni una palabra, pero Terrence notó que su alegría se**

**difuminaba.**

–**Y tú vas a venir conmigo –no sabía que iba a decir aquellas palabras hasta**

**que salieron de su boca–.**

**Quiero que vengas conmigo.**

–**¿A los Zafiro? –Candy se quedó boquiabierta–.**

**No puedes hablar en serio.**

–**Estoy hablando completamente en serio –se sentía bien estando con ella,**

**pensó. Era una compañía fácil. Generosa. Alegre. Y sexy. ¿Por qué no iba a querer**

**que estuviera a su lado? No significaba nada.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

**Estaba muy bien tener buenas intenciones, pero resultaba más difícil**

**cumplirlas cuando el hombre del que estabas decidida a no enamorarte era**

**Terrence Granchester.**

**Candy se acurrucó en el sofá del jet privado tratando de mantener la**

**esperanza a raya. No era solo la idea de asistir a la ceremonia de los Zafiro lo que la emocionaba, sino la certeza de que Terrence quería que estuviera con él.**

**Podría haberla enviado a casa en un vuelo o dejarla en la isla, pero había**

**escogido invitarla. No a una actriz delgada con los huesos de la cadera visible, sino a ella, Candy Field, diseñadora de vestuario. Y ya no actuaba cuando estaba con ella.**

**Era el auténtico Terrence.**

–**Hemos ampliado el proyecto de teatro –Terrence estaba leyendo un**

**correo electrónico de Gabriela–. Y dice que Carlos está yendo todos los días.**

–**Eso es estupendo –y lo era, pero lo que de verdad la enternecía era lo**

**mucho que él se estaba implicando.**

–**Me ha mandado un correo. Gabriela le dejó utilizar la conexión de su**

**despacho –su sonrisa estaba teñida de ironía–. Voy a arrepentirme de esto. Nunca**

**antes le había dado mi correo a un mocoso. Lo próximo va a ser que quiere venir a Los Ángeles y quedarse en mi casa.**

**Pero había satisfacción en su voz y sonreía mientras tecleaba una respuesta.**

**Candy contuvo las lágrimas que le ardían en los ojos.–Creo que eso sería**

**maravilloso.**

**Terrence giró lentamente la cabeza y le sostuvo la mirada.**

–**Me alegro de haberme implicado. No lo habría hecho de no haber sido por**

**ti –se inclinó para besarla.**

**Se habían besado muchas veces durante las dos últimas semanas, pero aquel**

**beso fue distinto. Candy sintió la diferencia. Y él también.**

**Terrence alzó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.**

–**Candy…**

**Ella esperó con el corazón en la garganta. No sabía qué iba a decirle, pero**

**sentía la tensión en la atmósfera.**

–**Aterrizaremos dentro de cinco minutos –la voz del piloto resonó por la**

**cabina.**

**Terrence se apartó de ella.**

–**Nada. Ya hemos llegado. Bienvenida a Los Ángeles.**

**Cuando salieron del avión se toparon directamente con una multitud de**

**periodistas y fotógrafos.**

–**Terrence, ¿es verdad que viste a tu hermano Jacob la noche del estreno en**

**Londres?**

–**¿Tienes algún comentario que hacer sobre la razón por la que abandonaste**

**el escenario?**

–**¿Has hablado con él desde aquella noche?**

**Sorprendida por el acoso de la prensa, Candy le agarró la mano, horrorizada**

**de que todas las cosas de las que odiaba hablar estuvieran siendo lanzadas para el**

**consumo público. No tenían ningún respeto por la intimidad ni por el espacio**

**personal, y tanto las cámaras como los reporteros le resultaron amenazantes e**

**intimidantes.**

**La confianza en sí misma que había adquirido en la isla desapareció y sintió**

**deseos de volver a fundirse con el fondo. Por el contrario, Terrence se mostraba**

**frío y seguro de sí mismo, y se dirigió hacia los fotógrafos con una sonrisa aburrida que iba completamente en consonancia con su personaje público. El hombre con el**

**que había pasado las dos últimas semanas se había evaporado, en esos momentos era la remota y superfamosa estrella de cine.**

–**No tengo nada que decir sobre mi vida privada**

–**afirmó–. Pero si queréis hablar de **_**Hombre alfa **_**poneos en contacto con mi**

**equipo.**

–**¿Culpas a Jacob por haber matado a tu padre?**

**El paso de Terrence no vaciló, ni tampoco dio a entender que hubiera oído**

**la pregunta, pero Candy tuvo la impresión de que le apretaba la mano con más**

**fuerza.**

–**Terrence, ¿crees que **_**Hombre alfa **_**ganará el Zafiro a la mejor película?**

–**Candy, ¿qué se siente al haber atrapado a la estrella de cine más rica del**

**mundo? ¿Ha pagado tus deudas? Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de recuperarse**

**del impacto, Terrence saltó como un leopardo sobre su presa. Se abalanzó sobre la primera fila de reporteros y agarró al periodista por la pechera de la camisa. –No**

**me ha atrapado –gruñó–. Y lo que yo haga con mi dinero no es asunto tuyo.**

**Candy reaccionó, lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él.**

–**Suéltale. No vale la pena.**

**Por un instante creyó que Terrence no la había oído, pero luego soltó al**

**reportero y el hombre se tambaleó. Tenía el rostro pálido y estaba agitado.**

–**No vuelvas a hablarle de ese modo o te cortaré el cuello –Terrence la**

**rodeó con brazo protector–. Y ahora dejadnos en paz.**

**Conmovida por la firmeza con que la había defendido, Candy deseó que los**

**periodistas desaparecieran.**

**En aquel momento se sentía más cerca de él que nunca, y cuando bajó la**

**cabeza para besarla sin importarle las cámaras, sintió que la felicidad la**

**desbordaba.**

**A través de la nebulosa de placer y la explosión de flashes escuchó una voz**

**que gritaba desde la parte de atrás:**

–**¿Y qué pasa con Carrie? ¿No es hora de que hables ya de Carrie?**

**Como Candy tenía la boca apretada contra la de él, sintió el cambio, sintió la**

**tensión mientras Terrence levantaba lentamente la cabeza.**

**Un murmullo ansioso recorrió el grupo de periodistas, preocupados de que**

**se les hubiera pasado una historia importante. La gente se miraba preguntándose**

**quién era Carrie.**

**La periodista que había hablado se abrió paso hasta delante. Era una rubia**

**fría que tenía la ambición dibujada en la cara, cuidadosamente maquillada.**

**Detrás de ella había una cámara decidido a no perderse nada.**

–**Tu infancia debió ser espantosa, Terrence.**

**Confundida, Candy miró a la mujer y luego otra vez a Terrence. Estaba muy**

**pálido.**

–**Tuve una buena infancia.**

–**¿De veras? –estaba claro que la periodista no iba a dejar el tema–. Si yo**

**supiera que mi madre intentó ahogarme cuando era un bebé, no consideraría que**

**tuve una buena infancia.**

**¿Su madre? Candy frunció el ceño y se preguntó cómo era posible que la**

**periodista hubiera entendido la historia al revés. No fue su madre quien intentó**

**ahogarlo, sino su padre. Esperó a que Terrence la corrigiera, pero este guardó**

**silencio. La negra furia de sus ojos provocó un incómodo silencio entre el grupo de**

**periodistas.**

**La rubia dio un paso atrás, pero se negó a dejar la historia.**

–**Has sido muy inteligente. Te inventaste la historia de que tu madre se**

**marchó para que no indagáramos. ¿Por qué no contaste que tuvo un ataque y que**

**desde entonces está en un hospital psiquiátrico? Tu hermano Sebastian y tú**

**deberíais sentiros orgullosos de haber utilizado vuestros millones para construirle**

**una bonita cabaña en los terrenos de alrededor, para que piense que lleva una vida**

**normal. ¿Por qué la has mantenido en secreto, Terrence? ¿Tienes miedo de que si**

**la gente se entera de lo de tu madre se estropeará tu imagen de estrella de cine**

**perfecta?**

**¿Carrie era su madre? ¿Estaba en un hospital psiquiátrico? El primer**

**impulso de Candy fue salir en su defensa, pero una mirada al rostro pálido de**

**Terrence y su traumatizada expresión le hizo comprender que la periodista estaba**

**diciendo la verdad. Y esa vez él no atacó. No se movió. Parecía como si hubiera**

**caído de rodillas.**

**El calor que sentía Candy en su interior se disipó al instante. «Su madre»,**

**pensó aturdida. Conteniendo la desilusión porque no se lo hubiera dicho, se**

**concentró en la periodista rubia. La sonrisa de la mujer lo decía todo. Sabía que**

**había ganado el primer premio.**

**Dejando a un lado su propio dolor y alentada por una ira profunda que no**

**había experimentado nunca, Candy dio un paso adelante.**

–**¿Cómo te atreves a utilizar la vida íntima de una persona para lograr**

**entretenimiento barato y hacerte un nombre? Qué vergüenza –la voz le temblaba y**

**miró a la mujer con desprecio–. Qué vergüenza.**

**Estremeciéndose de ira, Candy dio un paso atrás justo cuando seis robustos**

**guardaespaldas los rodea-ron.–Llegáis tarde –dijo Terrence con severidad.**

**El más alto de los hombres le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.**

–**Hay un tráfico terrible en el centro de Los Ángeles, jefe. Lo siento.**

**Les urgieron a entrar en la limusina que esperaba y Candy se dejó caer sobre**

**la lujosa tapicería. El arre-bato que había sentido cuando saltó en defensa de**

**Terrence había desaparecido entre las heridas de su último descubrimiento. ¿Por**

**qué no se lo había contado?**

**Lo miró de reojo, pero él estaba sentado en silencio, distante y lejano. Candy**

**dejó a un lado su propia pena. Solo se conocían desde hacía dos semanas, razonó.**

**Para un hombre como él no era tiempo suficiente para establecer una auténtica**

**confianza. Tenía que ser paciente.**

–**Lo siento. No tenía derecho a decirte todas esas cosas. ¿Cómo las ha**

**averiguado?**

**Terrence apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos.**

–**Lo sorprendente no es que alguien lo haya averiguado, sino que hayan**

**tardado tanto. Sebastian y yo llevamos esperando esto desde hace años. Tratamos**

**de mantenerlo en secreto, cada vez que la prensa habla de mi padre, afecta**

**profundamente a Carrie.**

**Toma mucha medicación, pero no es suficiente.**

–**¿Por qué la llamas Carrie?**

–**Porque así es como la veo. Dejé de verla como mi madre hace mucho**

**tiempo. No fue capaz de ser madre, estaba demasiado enferma.**

–**¿Es cierto que le habéis construido una cabaña?**

–**Sebastian y yo queríamos que llevara una vida lo más normal posible. Es**

**más fácil mantener su condición estable cuando no está rodeada de extraños.**

**Vive en su propio mundo. La mayoría del tiempo es bastante feliz. Tiene**

**cuidadores las veinticuatro horas y los considera su familia.**

–**¿Y qué hay de vosotros, de su verdadera familia?**

–**Yo la veo cada vez que estoy en Inglaterra, pero no me reconoce, ni**

**tampoco a Sebastian –Terrence apretó los puños–. ¿Sabes lo más frustrante? Habla**

**de mí todo el tiempo. «Mi hijo Terrence, la famosa estrella de Hollywood». Llama**

**por mi nombre a Sebastian, pero cuando yo voy a visitarla no parece capaz de**

**hacer la conexión.**

**Al pensar en su solitaria y triste infancia, Candy sintió un nudo en la**

**garganta. Había tenido que aprender a sobrevivir solo.**

**Se deslizó en el asiento y lo rodeó con sus brazos, pero él seguía rígido.**

–**Estoy bien.**

–**¡No estás bien, Terrence!**

–**Así es como ha sido siempre. Tengo que avisar a la clínica –apartándola,**

**sacó su teléfono móvil–. Tienen que mantenerla alejada de los periódicos y de la**

**televisión. Y tienen que aumentar la seguridad para que esos chacales no puedan**

**acercarse, porque ella asocia a los periodistas con su desastroso matrimonio con mi**

**padre.**

**Candy se quedó allí sentada, tratando de no sentirse dolida por su rechazo.**

–**¿Vas a llamar a Sebastian?**

–**Le acabo de mandar un mensaje.**

**Las puertas entre Terrence y el mundo se iban cerrando una a una. Candy**

**quería poner el pie en la última para impedir que se la cerrara en las narices.**

–**¿No crees que una conversación sería más adecuado?**

–**Él solo necesita conocer los hechos.**

**Los hechos. Candy deseó señalarle que una conversación era algo más que un**

**intercambio de información sobre hechos.**

**Sintiendo su tensión, Terrence giró la cabeza y la miró.**

–**Estás molesta porque no te lo había contado.**

–**No –murmuró ella–. Así es como tú te enfrentas a las cosas. Lo comprendo.**

–**¿De veras? –su voz sonó dura–. Porque si las re-velaciones sobre mi familia**

**van a impactarte, entonces estás saliendo con el tipo equivocado. Hay más**

**esqueletos en mi familia que en el cementerio –el tono desabrido le raspó los**

**nervios como papel de lija, y Candy trató desesperadamente de recuperar algo de la**

**intimidad que habían compartido en la isla.**

–**Entiendo que no me lo dijeras. Entiendo lo mucho que debe dolerte.**

–**No me duele –el escudo estaba alzado y nadie iba a atravesarlo–. Dejó de**

**dolerme hace veinte años.**

**Candy escudriñó las líneas perfectas de su perfil y se sintió atravesada por la**

**desesperación. ¿Que no le dolía? Estaba sufriendo. Y ella no sabía cómo llegar**

**hasta él.**

–**Este lugar es increíble –estaban en lo más alto de Hollywood Hills, cerca de**

**la jungla urbana de Run-yon Canyon. Bajo ellos se extendía Los Ángeles envuelto**

**en la neblina del amanecer.**

**Los rayos de sol bailaban sobre la interminable piscina, y el lugar estaba**

**envuelto en un delicioso aroma a pino.**

–**La construyó un amigo mío arquitecto –distante y educado, Terrence le**

**sirvió una taza de café–. Ahí abajo está Sunset Boulevard –señaló con la cabeza–.**

**Y a la izquierda puedes ver los edificios del centro.**

**¿Has dormido bien?**

–**Sí, gracias –¿de verdad creía que había dormido, si él no había ido a la**

**cama?**

**Se preguntó dónde habría pasado la noche. ¿Despierto en la terraza**

**pensando en su madre y dando vueltas?**

**Sintiéndose absolutamente agotada, Candy miró la ciudad. Era**

**completamente distinta a Londres en febrero. A su vida real. Pero su vida real**

**había desaparecido, ¿verdad?**

**En las últimas veinticuatro horas había vuelto a tierra y todavía le dolían los**

**raspones del brusco aterrizaje.**

–**Tengo que buscar trabajo.**

–**Howard Kennington estará esta noche en la ceremonia de los Zafiro. Vas a**

**conocerlo, y a Alicia también. Tienen un proyecto del que quieren hablar contigo.**

**Los problemas se quedaron atrás durante un instante. La cabeza le daba vueltas**

**por la emoción.**

–**¿Howard Kennington, el productor?**

–**El mismo.**

–**Pero… ¿cómo sabes que querrán recibirme?**

–**aquello era el sueño de todo diseñador de vestuario.**

–**Ya lo he arreglado –Terrence estaba siendo educado y formal, y Candy**

**sintió que el corazón se le dividía en dos.**

**Con una mano le estaba ofreciendo un sueño, y con la otra estaba**

**destrozando otro completamente distinto.**

–**Gracias por hacer eso por mí –dijo en voz baja.**

–**Ya les he enviado tus bocetos preliminares y tu guion de vestuario. Está**

**impresionado, y Alicia también. El resto depende de ti –Terrence consultó su**

**reloj–. Tienes que empezar a prepararte para esta noche. Ella ni siquiera le había**

**dado un sorbo al café.**

–**¿Ya?**

–**Son los Zafiro –sonrió con ironía–. La mayoría de las actrices empiezan a**

**prepararse al menos dos meses antes.**

–**Estás de broma –superada por la inseguridad, Candy dejó la taza sobre la**

**mesa–. De pronto ya no me apetece tanto ir. ¿Qué te parece si nos pasamos la**

**noche viendo la televisión?**

**Su broma provocó un amago de sonrisa en él.**

–**Piénsalo de este modo: ya tienes ventaja porque no necesitas bótox, cirugía**

**plástica, blanqueamiento dental ni un mes de entrenamiento personal. Vas a estar**

**fantástica.**

**El pánico se apoderó de ella.**

–**Terrence, no puedo ir a los Zafiro. Para empezar, no tengo vestido.**

–**Sí tienes. Sígueme, Cenicienta –cruzó la terraza en dirección a la casa.**

–**No puedo llevar algo que hayas escogido tú. Hay tonos y telas que no me**

**favorecen. Y el turquesa está bien para la playa, pero no para los Zafiro –deseando**

**estar de vuelta en la isla Granchester, donde solo estaban ellos dos, lo siguió al interior de la casa.**

**Las enormes ventanas arrojaban rayos de luz sobre los pulidos suelos de**

**madera y el elegante mobiliario blanco. Silencioso y preocupado, Terrence la guio**

**por la escalera de caracol hacia el dormitorio principal, que tenía un balcón con**

**vistas a las montañas de Santa Mónica. Pero lo último en lo que pensaba era en la vista.**

**Consciente de la tensión, Candy trató otra vez de llegar a él.**

–**Terrence, respecto a lo de ayer con la prensa…**

–**Tengo a dos reconocidos diseñadores americanos esperando para hablar**

**contigo si no te gusta el vestido –sin darle oportunidad de transformar la**

**conversación en algo más personal señaló hacia el vestidor, que tenía el mismo**

**tamaño que su apartamento de Londres.**

**Candy entró en una habitación que brillaba, cuyas paredes estaban paneladas**

**con espejos, y parpadeó impactada. Colgando de una percha estaba el vestido que**

**ella había diseñado. Su vestido. Había salido directamente del dibujo que**

**Terrence había admirado aquella noche en su apartamento, desde las lentejuelas**

**cosidas a mano hasta la seda dorada.**

–**Oh –tragó saliva–. Terrence, ¿cómo has…?**

**¿Cuándo…?**

–**Encontré otro dibujo en tu libreta y se lo envié a un diseñador amigo mío.**

**Tuvo a un equipo de costureras trabajando en ello sin parar.**

–**Es perfecto. Es… –era un gesto increíble. Y Candy no sabía cómo tomárselo.**

**Nunca en su vida se había sentido más confundida.**

**Terrence la miró con una expresión que ella no supo descifrar.**

–**¿Te gusta?**

–**¿Cómo no iba a gustarme? –Candy se acercó y tocó la tela–. Es exactamente**

**como lo había imaginado. Aunque nunca imaginé que yo lo llevaría puesto**

–**conmovida, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo abrazó–. Gracias. Es un detalle**

**maravilloso.**

**Fue como abrazar a una columna. No hubo ninguna respuesta. Nada.**

**Terrence la soltó delicadamente.**

–**Te he comprado algo más –sacó una cajita del bolsillo y la abrió. Un**

**precioso collar de diamantes brilló ante ella desde su caja de terciopelo.**

–**Oh –a Candy se le paró el corazón y de pronto ya no pudo respirar–. Es**

**precioso…**

**Y era un regalo asombroso. Nadie le había regala-do nunca algo tan**

**generoso. Se lo quedó mirando con asombro.**

–**¿Complacida?**

–**Por supuesto.**

**Y lo estaba. Resultaba una locura pensar que lo que de verdad hubiera**

**preferido era un abrazo, o un beso. Algo más íntimo.**

**Pero Terrence se aseguró de que no hubiera oportunidad para la intimidad**

**cuando la entregó a un equipo de peluqueros, maquilladores y estilistas.**

**A media tarde, Candy había sido acicalada y arreglada y se sentía cada vez**

**más nerviosa respecto a la noche que la esperaba. ¿Por qué Claire y ella habían**

**pensado que sería divertido ir a los Zafiro? Iba a caminar por la famosa alfombra**

**roja, al lado de las mujeres más bellas del planeta, del brazo del hombre más sexy**

**del mundo. No hacía falta ser un genio para predecir lo que todo el mundo estaría**

**pensando. ¿Por qué ella?**

**Cuando finalmente se puso el vestido, la estilista se la quedó mirando**

**fijamente.**

–**Estás absolutamente espectacular.**

**Candy se giró, poco convencida, para mirarse en el espejo. Y vio a una**

**desconocida. Le habían recogido el cabello hacia arriba y la sabia utilización del**

**maquillaje hacía que su piel pareciera inmaculada y sus ojos más grandes.**

–**El vestido es impresionante –la estilista suspiró–. ¿Quién es el diseñador?**

–**Yo –Candy se quedó mirando su reflejo y trató de verse a través de las capas**

**de sofisticación–. Yo soy la diseñadora.**

–**Vaya… Bien, pues al final de la velada todo el mundo sabrá quién eres, eso**

**está claro. Apuesto a que estás nerviosa. Todas las mujeres del mundo estarán**

**viendo esta noche la ceremonia y te odiarán por estar con Terrence. Por no**

**mencionar a todas las actrices que estarán allí esta noche y que darían lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar. Es una superestrella.**

**De pronto Candy deseó estar de regreso en Río ayudando a los niños en sus**

**clases de teatro. Allí Terrence había sido él mismo. Había empezado a conocerlo,aunque hubiera partes importantes que todavía mantenía ocultas. Como por qué deseaba con tanta fuerza ganar un Zafiro. Tenía la sensación de que se trataba de algo más que de orgullo personal.**

**Había grandes actores que no lo conseguían durante toda su carrera. Por**

**supuesto que sería un gran honor, pero ¿de verdad se trataba de una cuestión de vida o muerte?**

**Se preguntó si Terrence hablaría de ello de camino a la ceremonia, pero**

**desde el momento en que entró en la habitación supo que no había opción. No**

**había ni rastro del auténtico Terrence. Aquel era el hombre alfa en persona,**

**impecablemente vestido con un esmoquin negro y pajarita de seda atada al cuello.**

**Exudaba el glamour masculino de una estrella de Hollywood y Candy sintió**

**cómo se agrandaba la brecha entre ellos. Era como despertar de un sueño**

**maravilloso y no ser capaz de agarrarse a las imágenes.**

**Sentía cómo se le escapaba.**

–**Terrence… –desesperada por romper aquellas barreras, trató de hablar,**

**pero él se mostró distante.**

**Tenía los dedos fríos cuando le abrochó los diamantes alrededor del cuello.**

–**Estás preciosa –parecía estar analizando su calidad como un accesorio más**

**de la maquinaria de los Zafiro.**

–**Terrence…**

–**La velada debe darte miedo –dando un paso atrás, la escudriñó con**

**aquellos ojos tan sexys–. No tienes motivo para estar nerviosa. Harás palidecer a**

**todo el mundo.**

–**Me encanta el collar y me encanta el vestido**

–**quería decirle que su aspecto no era lo que le preocupaba, sino cómo se**

**sentía. Cómo lo sentía a él. El Terrence del que se había enamorado había**

**desaparecido cuando aterrizaron en Los Ángeles.**

–**Debes estar muy nervioso. Sé que esta noche significa mucho para ti.**

–**Es trabajo. La noche de los premios de la academia es una fecha importante**

**en el calendario –era la estrella de cine. Remota. Inalcanzable.**

**Candy le agarró el brazo con fuerza para tratar de llegar al hombre.**

–**Por favor, dime qué ocurre. ¿Es porque quieres ganar a toda costa?**

–**Por supuesto que quiero ganar –le brillaron los ojos–. El ganador se lo lleva**

**todo.**

**Candy dejó caer la mano, preguntándose por qué no le creía.**

–**Así que se trata únicamente de tu naturaleza competitiva.**

–**No tenemos tiempo para una sesión completa de análisis de Candy –**

**extendió el brazo–. La limusina está esperando, y también los fotógrafos. Tal vez**

**quieras practicar tu sonrisa.**

**Candy vaciló y luego lo tomó del brazo y caminó con él hacia la puerta. Había**

**sido una ingenua. Se había felicitado por haber echado abajo las barreras.**

**Creía que el hombre con el que había pasado las dos últimas semanas, el**

**auténtico Terrence Granchester, había venido para quedarse. Pero Terrence Granchester**

**había desaparecido.**

**Avanzaron lentamente. Las calles estaban cerradas y la gente se agolpaba**

**contra las vallas con la esperanza de ver de lejos a las estrellas. Y entonces Candy se**

**encontró en la legendaria alfombra roja parpadeando para protegerse del fuerte sol**

**californiano.**

**Se tocó los diamantes que llevaba al cuello, escuchó los gritos y se sintió**

**como una auténtica impostora.**

**Una mujer se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa radiante y obsequiosa.**

–**Señor Granchester, yo lo acompañaré. Las cámaras lo están esperando.**

**Avanzaron por la alfombra roja y Candy vio un mar de rostros conocidos,**

**aunque ninguno tan famoso como el de Terrence, que provocó algo parecido a la**

**histeria entre la multitud.**

**Calmado y relajado, él sonrió y avanzó como si estuviera paseando por la**

**playa, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para hablar con alguien o estrechar alguna**

**mano. Sumida en la realidad de su mundo, Candy se dio cuenta de que su relación**

**nunca podría funcionar.**

**Siempre habría cámaras y mujeres gritando. Mujeres hermosas. Hundida en**

**un mar de desesperación, se dirigió hacia el detector de metales tratando de no**

**pisar los vaporosos vestidos y avergonzarse.**

**Tras la interminable nube de fotógrafos, una voz anunció que la ceremonia**

**de los premios iba a empezar cinco minutos más tarde y Terrence la guió hacia**

**sus asientos, situados en la parte delantera del auditorio.**

**A medida que se desarrollaba la ceremonia, sintió cómo crecía la tensión de**

**Terrence. Candy deseaba que ganara porque sabía lo desesperadamente que lo**

**deseaba él.**

**Cuando vio las palabras **_**Mejor actor principal **_**en la pantalla gigante, contuvo**

**la respiración. Cinco bellas actrices subieron al escenario y presentaron a los cinco**

**candidatos. Luego subió la actriz que había ganado el premio a la mejor intérprete**

**el año anterior y abrió el sobre. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando miró**

**hacia el público.**

–**Y el Zafiro es para Terrence Granchester por **_**Hombre alfa**_**. El aplauso resonó por**

**todo el auditorio como un trueno. Candy sintió que se le nublaba la vista y se giró**

**para felicitarlo esperando verle sonreír. Pero estaba allí sentado muy quieto**

**mirando hacia delante.**

–**¿Terrence? –pronunció su nombre en un hilo de voz–. Has ganado. Lo has**

**conseguido –le dio un pequeño empujón y él la miró con ojos inexpresivos–.**

**Felicidades. Te están esperando en el escenario. ¡Tienes que ir a buscarlo!**

**Se puso lentamente de pie y también lo hizo el público. Todo el mundo se**

**levantó, saludándolo en una demostración de apoyo sin precedentes. No había ni una sola persona en la sala que a esas alturas no supiera la triste historia de su infancia. No había ni una sola mujer en la sala que no pensara en su madre cuando Terrence se dirigió lentamente hacia el escenario. El ruido resultaba**

**ensordecedor, y él apenas podía avanzar por el pasillo por la gente que lo**

**abrazaba, lo besaba y lo estrechaba la mano. Candy observaba la escena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

**Finalmente Terrence consiguió zafarse de la gente y subir al escenario pare**

**recibir su Zafiro de manos de la estrella de cine más sexy de Hollywood.**

**Los aplausos se hicieron todavía más fuertes y, en medio de su felicidad,**

**Candy sintió una punzada de desesperación. Durante un instante había sido suyo, no Terrence Granchester el ganador del Zafiro, sino Terrence Wolfe el hombre.**

**Durante un tiempo habían reído, nadado en el mar y hecho el amor. Había**

**compartido sus pensamientos con ella. Le había hablado de su familia. Sabía que**

**bajo aquellos famosos ojos azules había un hombre decente y cariñoso que**

**ocultaba sus emociones. Pero ahora…**

**Al verlo levantar el trofeo Zafiro en gesto de triunfo sintió cómo le ardían**

**los ojos. Había sido un niño que trató de escapar de la pesadilla del mundo real. Y**

**aquel niño pequeño se había abierto camino hacia la cima del negocio más duro**

**del mundo. Su logro era impresionante.**

**Cuando los aplausos murieron y el público finalmente se sentó, Terrence**

**esbozó su sonrisa más sexy.–Ahora es cuando se supone que tengo que llorar,**

**¿verdad?**

**Se escucharon risas por todo el auditorio y Terrence alzó las manos en**

**gesto de disculpa burlona.**

–**Siento decepcionaros –bromeó–, pero siempre me ha costado la parte del**

**llanto. A menos que me paguen, por supuesto. Gracias por este increíble honor –**

**habló fluidamente y dio las gracias a sus compañeros de reparto y a todo el equipo**

**relacionado con la producción de la película.**

**Luego se detuvo y miró el brillante trofeo que te-nía en la mano. Se hizo un**

**silencio, como si todo el mundo presintiera que los agradecimientos obligatorios**

**habían terminado y estaba a punto de decir algo importante.**

–**Le dedico este Zafiro a mi madre, Carrie –no le tembló la voz y habló**

**directamente mirando a la cámara que había delante del escenario–. Carrie, eres**

**una mujer hermosa y especial, y siempre me decías que tu hijo Terrence ganaría**

**algún día el Zafiro.**

**Bien, pues tenías razón. Lo he ganado. Es mío –lo alzó más alto con una**

**extraña sonrisa–. Tal vez cuando lo veas en la repisa de tu chimenea pensarás en**

**mí.**

**Candy escuchó el sollozo sofocado de la mujer que estaba en la fila de detrás**

**de ella. Un hombre se aclaró la garganta.**

**Para el resto del mundo no era más que una simple dedicatoria, pero Candy**

**entendió el verdadero mensaje que había detrás de aquellas palabras. Finalmente**

**entendió lo que Terrence estaba tratando de hacer. Confiaba en que al verlo**

**levantando el Zafiro, algo despertara en la mente de su madre. Confiaba en que**

**eso consiguiera hacerle recordar que era su hijo.**

**Las lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas y se las secó rápidamente al darse**

**cuenta de que las cámaras podrían estar enfocándola. Terrence se bajó del**

**escenario entre aplausos todavía más fuertes y Candy le dedicó una sonrisa**

**temblorosa cuando tomó asiento a su lado, esperando ver orgullo en sus ojos. Pero**

**su cara tenía un tono gris y sus famosos ojos azules parecían vacíos.**

–**Ha sido precioso –le cubrió la mano con la suya–. ¿Estará ella viendo la**

**ceremonia?**

–**Sí. En Inglaterra es muy tarde, pero ella insiste en ver la ceremonia de los**

**Zafiro todos los años. Incluso se arregla para la ocasión.**

–**Pues la habrás hecho feliz esta noche.**

**Terrence no respondió y ella deseó que pudieran irse a casa en aquel**

**instante para intentar hacerle hablar. Pero se quedaron allí sentados durante el**

**resto de la ceremonia y luego se dirigieron al baile de los Zafiro.**

**Las brillantes lámparas de araña proyectaban una cascada de luz sobre las**

**mesas decoradas. La sala era una mezcla de elegancia moderna y glamour. La**

**gente rodeó al instante a Terrence para felicitarla por su éxito y Candy se vio**

**relegada al fondo del grupo.**

**Preguntándose cómo era posible sentirse invisible y llamar la atención al**

**mismo tiempo, se quedó merodeando por allí. La falsedad de la situación la hizo**

**sentirse incómoda y se dio cuenta de que esa era la razón por la que Terrence se**

**escondía. Aquella gente no buscaba lo real, solo querían el sueño.**

**Estaba pensando en ir a refugiarse al lavabo de señoras cuando un hombre**

**de sonrisa amable se acercó a ella.**

–**Tú debes ser Candy –extendió la mano–. Howard Kennington.**

**Todavía preocupada por Terrence, Candy tardó un instante en darse cuenta**

**de que estaba en presencia de un miembro de la realeza del cine.**

–**Oh… –se sintió tensa e incómoda–. Terrence me dijo que le había enviado**

**mis bocetos, pero…**

–**Son impresionantes. Igual que el vestido que llevas puesto. Incluso Alicia**

**está impresionada, y ella es un hueso duro de roer –la apartó a un lado y le**

**preguntó sobre sus ideas.**

**Candy se vio enseguida sumida en la conversación, hablando sin parar**

**mientras narraba toda una vida de sueños.**

–**Lo siento –finalmente se detuvo–. No he parado de hablar…**

–**Ha sido de lo más revelador. No te guardas muchas cosas, ¿verdad?**

–**Nada –Candy se puso roja–. Pero estoy intentando cambiar.**

–**No lo hagas. Eso te hace única, y es difícil encontrar a alguien único en**

**Hollywood. Tienes talento de verdad. Igual que Terrence.**

**El famoso productor sonrió y siguieron hablando durante otros veinte**

**minutos. Cuando le dio su tarjeta y la invitó a reunirse con él y con Alicia la**

**semana siguiente, Candy se sintió feliz. A Howard Kennington le gustaba su trabajo.**

**Era más que un sueño. Era una fantasía. Ni en un millón de años habría imaginado**

**que iba a tener tanta suerte. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no gritar de alegría.**

**Si era capaz de demostrar su valía, podría trabajar como diseñadora de vestuario**

**de cine.**

**Cruzó la pista prácticamente bailando para ir en busca de Terrence. Quería**

**darle las gracias y compartir con él su felicidad. Lo encontró solo en una habitación**

**destinada a las entrevistas con la prensa. Estaba espatarrado en el sofá rojo con los**

**ojos cerrados y la corbata de lazo suelta alrededor del cuello. Su chaqueta estaba**

**tirada sobre el brazo de una silla cercana. El ansiado Zafiro reposaba en el suelo, a**

**sus pies.–Pareces agotado –decidiendo que aquel no era el momento para contarle**

**sus buenas noticias, Candy se acercó a él–. ¿Quieres ir a casa?**

–**¿Estás de broma? La fiesta acaba de empezar**

–**Terrence abrió los ojos y ella se dio cuenta al instante de que estaba**

**empezando a emborracharse–. He ganado un Zafiro.**

–**Lo sé.**

–**Y con suerte mi madre sabrá por fin quién soy**

–**décadas de dolor cubrían aquellas palabras, y Candy sintió que el corazón se**

**le rompía en dos.**

–**Terrence…**

–**No me mires con esos ojos grandes y compasivos. Esta vida es muy perra,**

**ángel –los ojos le brillaron con dureza y cinismo–. A estas alturas ya deberías**

**saberlo. Pero sigues confiando, ¿verdad? Sigues siendo lo suficientemente**

**soñadora como para esperar un final feliz.**

–**Creo que a veces hay que trabajar un poco para el final feliz –miró la**

**botella de champán vacía que había en el suelo, a su lado–. Tu discurso ha sido…**

**ha sido precioso, Terrence. Y sé lo duro que ha debido ser esto para ti –**

**Candy tomó asiento a su lado–.**

**¿Quieres que hablemos?**

–**No. Desde luego que no –con los ojos brillantes como joyas, le deslizó la**

**mano detrás de la cabeza y atrajo su boca hacia la de él–. Hay muchas cosas que**

**quiero hacer esta noche, pero hablar no es una de ellas.**

**Candy trató de ignorar el destello de excitación sexual. «No», pensó**

**desesperada. Terrence la estaba atrayendo físicamente, pero emocionalmente la estaba apartando.**

–**Terrence –apartó la boca de la suya–, no puedes huir de esto.**

–**¿Parece que estoy huyendo? –con un movimiento experto la colocó debajo**

**de él y sonrió con coquetería.–Te estás mintiendo a ti mismo –le empujó**

**desesperadamente el pecho y trató de sobreponerse a la atracción que sentía–. No puedes fingir que no está ocurriendo nada.**

–**Es que no está ocurriendo nada –le deslizó los labios por el cuello–. Pero**

**espera un momento. Será mejor que cierre la puerta.**

–**No –la química amenazaba con atraparla–. ¡No!**

**Esto es una locura.**

–**El sexo contigo es siempre una locura –su boca era cálida, y Candy giró la**

**cabeza para tratar de acallar la pulsión sexual que crecía dentro de ella.**

–**Estás haciendo lo que siempre haces en una crisis. Estás actuando.**

**Terrence levantó lentamente la cabeza.**

–**¿Crees que estoy actuando?**

–**No con el sexo –su voz era ronca–. Creo que el sexo es real. Pero es lo único**

**real. No puedes seguir huyendo, Terrence.**

**Él soltó una palabrota y se puso de pie de un salto, dirigiéndose al otro**

**extremo de la habitación.**

–**¿Por qué no?**

–**Porque eso no resuelve nada. ¿Le has devuelto las llamadas a Jacob?**

–**¿Acaso es asunto tuyo?**

**Candy dio un respingo.**

–**No –la ira se mezcló con la frustración–. No, no lo es en absoluto. Ahora lo**

**veo claro.**

–**No te enfades –Terrence se dirigió hacia ella con aquella sonrisa capaz de**

**volverla loca–. Esta noche estamos de fiesta.**

**A Candy le latía el corazón con fuerza. La furia se hizo mayor.**

–**Tú estás de fiesta. Si cómo te sientes no es asunto mío, entonces no tengo**

**nada más que decir.**

**Terrence frunció sus oscuras cejas.**

–**Candy…**

–**No –alzó la mano–. No quiero una relación basada en las fiestas y el**

**oropel. Quiero una relación auténtica, y si eso significa lidiar con cosas duras,**

**adelante. Estoy acostumbrada a eso. Con lo que no puedo lidiar es con los secretos.**

**Mi padre tenía una vida secreta paralela y yo no quiero vivir así. No lo haré –fuera de la habitación se escuchaban risas y gritos, pero dentro había silencio.**

**Candy se vio forzada a reconocer que a él no le importaba en realidad cómo**

**se sentía.**

**Terrence aspiró con fuerza el aire.**

–**Candy Andry –una extraña sonrisa le curvó los labios–. ¿Me estás dejando?**

–**No, tú me estás dejando a mí –se inclinó y recogió su bolso–. Afróntalo,**

**Terrence. Tú no quieres una relación. En las relaciones se comparten cosas, las**

**buenas y las malas. Y no solo las tuyas. Contigo todo gira alrededor de ti –tragó**

**saliva–. Había venido para contarte mis noticias. Estaba emocionada.**

–**¿Tienes algo que celebrar? –agarró otra botella de champán, y Candy sintió**

**una oleada de frustración.**

–**¿No crees que ya has bebido bastante?**

–**La verdad es que no. De hecho creo que todavía me falta mucho –alzó la**

**botella y le quitó el corcho.**

**La espuma se derramó y cayó al suelo.**

**Candy nunca había sentido menos ganas de celebrar algo en toda su vida. Se**

**sentía fría. Muy fría.**

–**Tienes que hablar con Jacob –aseguró–. Está tratando de arreglar las cosas.**

**Está claro, ya que sigue intentando contactar contigo. Tienes que dejar de huir. Sé valiente.**

–**¿Valiente? –se rió burlón–. Soy el hombre alfa y tengo un Zafiro que lo**

**demuestra.**

**La tristeza se extendió como una nube oscura que bloqueó los últimos rayos**

**de felicidad.**

–**Ese Zafiro solo demuestra que eres un actor brillante. Pero eso yo siempre**

**lo he sabido. Has sido el actor, Terrence, pero ahora tienes que ser el hombre.**

–**¿Quieres que demuestre que soy un hombre?**

–**No –Candy ignoró su sugerente sonrisa y lo miró a los ojos–. Todo el mundo**

**cree que eres igual a tu personaje en **_**Hombre alfa**_**, pero no es cierto. Él no te-nía**

**miedo de enfrentarse a sus problemas. Tú huyes de los tuyos. Huyes de tu familia.**

**El peligroso brillo de sus ojos hizo preguntarse a Candy si no debería darse la**

**vuelta y salir corriendo.**

–**Mi relación con mi familia no es asunto tuyo.**

–**Crees que eres la única persona del mundo con una familia difícil, pero no**

**es así. La mía no es precisamente idílica, tenemos nuestros fantasmas, pero yo**

**quería ayudarte. Sigo queriendo hacerlo. Te quiero…**

–**dijo las palabras sin vergüenza ni vacilación–. Y sé que eso te aterra, pero**

**es la verdad. Y cuando pienso en lo que pasaste siendo niño me pongo furiosa,**

**Terrence, pero lo que más me enfada es que no estés preparado para enfrentarte a ello.**

**Un brillo cínico iluminó los ojos de Terrence.**

–**Y yo que creía que eras una personita dulce y alegre. Está claro que me**

**confundí.**

–**¿Quieres saber lo que más me enfada?**

–**No –aseguró él con frialdad–. Pero estoy seguro de que me lo vas a contar.**

–**Lo que más me enfada es que estés dispuesto a destruir lo que tenemos**

**porque eres demasiado cobarde para correr riesgos con tus sentimientos. Sé que te duelen, Terrence. Tu padre, Jacob…, todos te abandonaron, pero ¿vas a dejar que el pasado dicte tu modo de vida para el futuro? Antes de seguir adelante tienes que volver atrás. Tienes que hablar con Jacob, tienes que aceptar lo que sucedió y vivir con ello, no seguir apagando el teléfono. Tienes que ser quien de verdad eres.**

**Se hizo un largo y tenso silencio. Terrence la miró con expresión**

**inescrutable.**

–**¿Has terminado?**

**Candy sintió que el corazón se le partía por la mitad. La esperanza se secó. El**

**futuro, que unas horas antes le había parecido tan brillante, ahora resultaba oscuro y vacío. Lo que habían compartido era especial. Ella lo sabía. ¿Por qué no quería luchar por ello?**

**¿Por qué se rendía? Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, Candy alzó la**

**barbilla.**

–**Sí –aseguró con voz temblorosa y triste–. He terminado. Y nosotros**

**también.**

**Sintiendo como si alguien la hubiera acuchillado, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió**

**tambaleándose hacia la puerta. Se le nubló la vista y estuvo a punto de chocarse**

**contra un grupo de personas que estaban riéndose. Siguió avanzando sin mirar**

**hasta que chocó contra uno de los miembros del equipo de seguridad de**

**Terrence.**

–**No me siento bien –jadeó–. El señor Granchester quiere que me lleve a su**

**apartamento y de ahí al aeropuerto.**

**Todavía tenía su tarjeta de crédito, ¿verdad? El hecho de que nunca hubiera**

**pagado nada resultaba irrelevante. Reservaría plaza en el primer vuelo para**

**Londres y volvería a casa. No era tan ingenua como para pensar que los Howard**

**Kennington de aquel mundo estarían interesados en ella de no ser por Terrence.**

**Todo dependía de a quién se conocía, ¿verdad? Contactos. Candy corrió escaleras**

**abajo. Igual que Cenicienta escapando del baile, pensó. Aunque ella no había**

**perdido un zapato, lo que tenía era el corazón hecho trizas.**

_**##############**_

**«Antes de seguir adelante tienes que volver atrás».**

**Terrence pisó el acelerador de su Ferrari y recorrió malhumorado el largo**

**camino que llevaba a la mansión Granchester.**

**Había nadado con tiburones, saltado de vehículos en marcha, buceado y**

**escalado paredes verticales, pero ninguna de aquellas actividades le había dejado temblando como estaba en ese momento. «Miedo», pensó. Se le alojaba en el pecho y se le agarraba a la garganta. ¿Y si volvía atrás y luego era incapaz de seguir hacia delante?**

**Siglos atrás, sus antepasados habían plantado una avenida de castaños, un**

**aire de grandeza que se vio bruscamente interrumpido cuando la casa principal**

**apareció ante sus ojos. En estado de abandono, la mansión Granchester se alzaba como**

**un anciano aristócrata que tratara de mantener la dignidad frente al avance de los años y el escaso mantenimiento.**

**Terrence apagó el motor y se quedó sentado un instante tamborileando los**

**dedos en el volante. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Cómo iba a resolver sus**

**problemas del presente torturarse con el pasado? Juran-do entre dientes, salió del**

**coche y se dirigió hacia el descuidado y enmarañado jardín. Tras el calor de**

**California, el mordisco del invierno británico resultaba particularmente brutal, así**

**que se subió el cuello del abrigo y lanzó nubes de vapor hacia el aire helado.**

**Después se dio cuenta de que siempre había tenido intención de acercarse al**

**lago para enfrentarse a su pasado. Sin embargo, en ese instante, al avanzar, sintió**

**que estaba siendo arrastrado contra su voluntad. Se abrió camino entre el césped**

**alto y desatendido. Le rozaba las rodillas y se le enredaba en los tobillos**

**dificultándole cada paso, como si quisiera advertirle del peligro.**

**Y entonces lo vio. Los juncos se alzaban al borde del agua, altos y firmes**

**como centinelas que guardaran el oscuro y siniestro lago que había dominado su**

**infancia. Todo había empezado allí, pensó, y había estado a punto de terminar en**

**el mismo sitio, en las profundidades del lago.**

–**Te hundiste como una piedra.**

**Con la mente atrapada en otro lugar, Terrence se dio la vuelta rápidamente**

**y se encontró con Jacob.**

**Aparte del breve instante del teatro, hacía casi veinte años que no se habían**

**visto y los dos habían pasado aquel tiempo huyendo. Aislándose del pasado.**

**Terrence sintió cómo una ira ardiente se apoderaba de él. Toda la fuerza de**

**veinte años de resentimiento y dolor se concentraron en el puñetazo que le propinó**

**a Jacob en la mandíbula. La mano le dolió y Jacob se tambaleó. Pero no se lo**

**devolvió.**

**A Terrence le sorprendió las ganas que tenía de que lo hiciera. Como si un**

**buen golpe pudiera arreglar todos los males. En el fondo se sentía mal, porque**

**sabía que la persona a la que hubiera querido golpear llevaba muerta veinte años.**

**Dio un paso atrás y dejó caer las manos a los costados.**

–**¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?**

**Jacob se llevó los dedos a la mandíbula en busca de algún daño.**

–**Creí que había llegado el momento de venir.**

–**¿Por qué? ¿Porque ya somos todos mayores?**

–**Terrence escuchó la amargura de su tono–. Lo hemos logrado sin ti.**

**Se hizo un largo silencio, roto únicamente por el fantasmal aullido del fuerte**

**viento.**

–**¿No contestas nunca el teléfono?**

–**Solo cuando llama alguien con quien quiero hablar.–Tienes todo el derecho**

**a estar enfadado. Siento lo que ocurrió en el teatro. Tendría que haberte avisado de que iba a ir.**

–**¿Por qué fuiste?**

–**Quería verte.**

–**Bien, pues ahora que me has visto ya te puedes ir –con las emociones**

**hechas un torbellino, Terrence se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero Jacob lo**

**agarró del brazo.**

–**No voy a irme. He venido para quedarme.**

**Terrence se quedó muy quieto mirando la mano que le sujetaba el brazo.**

**Aquellas manos lo habían sacado del lago y le habían salvado la vida. Aquellas**

**manos eran responsables de la muerte de su padre.**

**Las palabras de Candy resonaron en su cabeza. Tenía que tratar de arreglar**

**las cosas y dejar de huir.**

**Terrence escudriñó el rostro rígido de su hermanastro y vio las mismas**

**sombras que oscurecían su propia vida. Y más. Vio dolor y autorecriminación.**

**Culpa y despreció hacia sí mismo.**

–**Tienes un aspecto horrible.**

–**Gracias –la risa de Jacob carecía de humor–. Tú tampoco tienes muy buena**

**cara para ser el tipo más sexy del mundo en teoría. ¿Demasiada fiesta después de los Zafiro?**

**Terrence no mencionó el hecho de que se había saltado todas las fiestas de**

**los Zafiro para ir a buscar a Candy. Cuando logró zafarse de la prensa y de todos los que querían felicitarlo, llegó a casa y se encontró la villa vacía. Candy se había marchado. Sin contarle sus buenas noticias.**

**Era la primera vez en su vida que experimentaba aquel vacío en la boca del**

**estómago. Eso era lo que él hacía: vivir solo. Mantenía a la gente a distancia.**

**Jacob dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante con la vista clavada en el lago.**

–**¿Qué te ha traído aquí?**

–**¿Sinceramente? Una mujer me acusó de ser un cobarde, así que pensé en**

**ponerme a prueba –soltó unas nubes de vaho en el aire helado y Jacob sonrió con ironía.**

–**Solías hacer eso todo el tiempo cuando eras niño. Decías que eras un**

**dragón echando humo.**

**Siempre nos entretenías fingiendo ser algo. Para ti era una salida.**

–**Hicimos lo que pudimos. Tú escogiste el rugby para ocultar los moratones.**

**A Jacob se le ensombreció la mirada.**

–**¿Has encontrado un modo de equilibrar la fantasía con la realidad?**

**Realidad era lo que había compartido con Candy.**

**Y se había alejado de ella. Terrence se quedó mirando la brillante superficie**

**del lago. No había monstruos ni fantasmas. No era más que agua oscura.**

–**Le di a Carrie mi Zafiro.**

–**Escuché tu discurso. ¿Logró reconocerte?**

**Terrence guardó silencio durante un instante.**

–**Creo que sí. Al menos durante un breve espacio de tiempo. O tal vez sea lo**

**que quiero creer.**

**Jacob vaciló un instante y luego le puso una mano en el hombro.**

–**Fue muy duro para Sebastian y para ti.**

–**Más duro para él. Ella ni siquiera sabe que existe.**

–**No sé qué te habrá dicho William, pero tu madre te quería. Cuando te llevó**

**al agua aquella noche creía que te estaba protegiendo de nuestro padre. Estaba**

**enferma…**

**Terrence se mantuvo rígido y no respondió. Era la primera vez que alguien**

**de la familia lo tocaba desde la noche en que Jacob se marchó, años atrás.**

–**¿Por qué no me has devuelto el golpe?**

–**Porque me lo merecía –Jacob sonrió con tristeza–. Pero no te preocupes,**

**solo te voy a permitir este.**

**Creí que aquella noche en el teatro ibas a saltar del escenario para pegarme.**

–**Cuando te vi en la primera fila no me lo podía creer.**

–**Quería verte. Tendría que haberte dicho que iba a ir, pero supongo que me**

**daba miedo que no quisieras verme. Fui un cobarde.**

–**Parece que todos somos culpables de lo mismo.**

–**Os dejé a todos –la voz de Jacob sonaba áspera–.**

**Y no erais más que unos niños. No te culpo por odiarme.**

**Veinte años de dolor y resentimiento se esfuma-ron. Los sentimientos que**

**quedaban de la infancia parecían de pronto irrelevantes.**

–**No te odio. Tú también eras prácticamente un niño –eso era lo que Candy**

**había dicho, y de pronto Terrence supo que era verdad.**

**Se quedó pensando en lo que debía haber sido para Jacob. Tenía solo**

**dieciocho años, cargaba con la muerte de su padre sobre su conciencia y no tenía nadie en quien apoyarse, su único contacto humano era un grupo de niños**

**descontrolados, todos ellos dañados. Terrence se quedó mirando el agua y**

**permitió que su mente se retrotrajera en el tiempo. Candy tenía razón. Aquellos**

**recuerdos formaban parte del pasado. No tenían cabida en el presente.**

–**Fui un egoísta –las palabras surgieron de lo más profundo de su interior–.**

**Solo pensaba en lo que tu partida supuso para la familia. Solo pensaba en nosotros.**

**Annabelle estaba destrozada, y verla sufrir me hizo sentir tan impotente como la noche en que vi cómo William la golpeaba. No pensé en lo que debió suponer para ti vivir con lo que había sucedido. Nosotros te teníamos a ti; en cambio, tú no tenías a nadie–No tendría que haberme marchado, pero en ese momento no vi otro camino. Os abandoné.**

**Se hizo un tenso silencio y luego los dos hermanos se abrazaron con fuerza.**

**Los lazos de sangre se restablecían.**

–**Cuando te vi en la primera fila del teatro aquella noche tuve que advertirle**

**a Annabelle que habías vuelto –confesó Terrence con tono áspero–. Se quedó**

**destrozada cuando te marchaste –ambos hombres se apartaron sintiéndose**

**incómodos.**

**Jacob se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia la mansión Granchester.**

–**¿Sabías que me han notificado que el edificio padece un daño estructural**

**peligroso? Al parecer, tengo que iniciar acciones inmediatamente y llevar a cabo**

**reformas para solucionar los problemas de la estructura del edificio –su risa estaba**

**teñida de cinismo–. Es difícil saber por dónde empezar. El tejado está lleno de**

**goteras, los ladrillos se caen… Según la Policía, los chicos del pueblo juegan a**

**retarse a entrar en la casa.**

–**La casa quedó cerrada a cal y canto cuando todos nos marchamos –**

**Terrence se quedó mirando la tenebrosa y decrépita mansión que había sido el**

**escenario del drama de su infancia–. Resulta extraño volver aquí.**

**He pasado mucho tiempo sin pensar en este lugar. Fingía que no existía.**

**Toda mi infancia dejó de existir.**

–**Después de mi marcha, ¿quién se hizo cargo?**

–**Lucas –Terrence lanzó una piedra al agua–. ¿Lo puedes creer? Por**

**supuesto, no fue una decisión voluntaria. La idea de Lucas de dar consejos**

**paternales fue enseñarnos todo lo que necesitábamos saber sobre sexo, cómo evitar la disciplina y cómo emborracharse y poder seguir caminando recto. Y… –miró la mandíbula de Jacob– también nos enseñó a pelear.**

–**Os enseñó bien –Jacob se pasó una mano por la cara sonriendo con**

**tristeza–. Aunque Lucas no es el mejor modelo a seguir para un niño. Se acostó al menos con la mitad de las chicas de la escuela.**

–**Y con unas cuantas profesoras.**

**Jacob se rió.**

–**¿Lo ves?**

–**A veces. Se presentó tarde y borracho al estreno de una de mis películas –**

**Terrence torció el gesto al recordarlo–. Avanzó, tambaleándose, por la alfombra**

**roja, del brazo de una rubia guapa y guiñándoles el ojo a los fotógrafos.**

–**Suena a Lucas.**

–**También me crucé con él en la fiesta de Navidad de Annabelle hace unos**

**años. Lo único que Lucas sabe hacer bien es ir de juerga.**

–**¿Ninguno de vosotros volvió aquí?**

–**Tal vez esté equivocado –ironizó Terrence–, pero este lugar carece de**

**ambiente festivo. Está lleno de recuerdos, la mayoría malos.**

–**Algunos. Tal vez haya llegado el momento de fabricar recuerdos nuevos.**

**Reformar la casa, dejar entrar la luz…**

–**Por lo que sé, tú eres el hombre adecuado para hacerlo –Terrence se metió**

**las manos en los bolsillos–. Rafael me contó que has montado un exitoso negocio**

**de diseño. Te ha ido bien.**

–**Y a ti. No te he felicitado por tu Zafiro. Vi la película. Estás increíble.**

**Terrence pensó por un instante en confesarle lo vacío que le hacía sentirse**

**todo aquello, pero no fue capaz de hablar.**

–**¿Has entrado en la casa?**

–**Sí –Jacob lo miró–. ¿Quieres echar un vistazo?**

**Echaron a andar y a Terrence le sorprendió lo cómodo que le resultaba**

**estar con su hermano. Más fácil que estar en la casa. Cuando empujó la gruesa**

**puerta de roble se estremeció. «Demasiados fantasmas», pensó. Demasiados**

**secretos.**

–**Se ha ido –aseguró Jacob con voz firme–. William se ha ido. Fue un error**

**dejar que la familia se separara, pero voy a hacer algo al respecto. Las cosas van a cambiar, Terrence.**

–**Tal vez ya sea hora.**

**Se detuvieron al pie de la enorme escalera, cada uno reviviendo sus propios**

**recuerdos.**

–**Solías deslizarte por el pasamanos –Jacob apretó los labios mientras pasaba**

**la mano por la descuidada y seca madera–. William se enfadaba muchísimo.**

–**Por eso lo hacía. ¿Por qué te marchaste?**

–**Por el sentimiento de culpa.**

–**Salvaste a Annabelle. Sin ti… –Terrence inspiró con fuerza el aire–. ¿Sabes**

**cuántas veces me he culpado yo por no haberla salvado?**

–**Tenías nueve años. ¿Qué podías hacer para protegerla de un hombre como**

**William?**

–**Nada –decir la palabra alivió algo en su interior–. Tú lo detuviste. Fue una**

**heroicidad.**

–**¿Héroe yo? –Jacob apretó los labios–. No lo creo. Annabelle quedó marcada**

**de por vida. Tendría que haber evitado que ocurriera desde el principio.**

**Terrence pensó en William.**

–**Era imparable. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.**

–**Y he vivido con ello todos los días de mi vida.**

**La primera vez que William me pegó yo tenía seis años –Jacob se quedó**

**mirando la descolorida pintura de la pared–. Estaba bebiendo. Lo encontré con una botella de whisky en la mano. Yo no sabía lo que era el whisky, solo que era una bebida que le hacía estar enfadado, así que le quité la botella de la mano y la vacié.**

**Pensé que después de eso todo iría bien. No paraba de repetírmelo. Los niños**

**creen lo que quieren creer. Y cuando murió… –las palabras quedaron colgando en el aire–. Dices que te culpas por lo sucedido aquella noche. No hay nada que**

**puedas enseñarme sobre la culpa.**

**Terrence se dio cuenta del peso moral que cargaba su hermano.**

–**Nosotros no éramos responsabilidad tuya.**

–**Yo creo que sí. Y os abandoné. Si no lo hubiera hecho, tal vez no os habríais**

**dispersado por todo el mundo.**

–**Si no te hubieras ido, tal vez no habríamos triunfado en nuestras**

**profesiones respectivas –aseguró Terrence–. ¿Sabías que Alex ha sido el piloto**

**más joven en ganar el Gran Premio de Silverstone?**

–**Lo vi por televisión cuando estaba alojado en uno de los hoteles de**

**Sebastian, el Singapur Grande Granchester –Jacob se inclinó para recoger un marco roto que había tirado en el suelo.**

**Se quedó mirando la foto, desteñida y arrugada.**

–**Tenemos que reemplazarla por alguna de Annabelle. Su trabajo es**

**impresionante. Encuentra la belleza en todo. Y luego estás tú, ganador de un**

**Zafiro. Veinte millones de dólares por tu última película y un porcentaje de los**

**beneficios. ¿Qué haces con tanto dinero?**

**Terrence pensó en los niños de Río y en los proyectos que tenía en Estados**

**Unidos.**

–**Se lo doy a Jack y él me lo multiplica.**

–**Sí, tengo entendido que tiene un gran talento para las inversiones.**

–**Y para el póquer. El propio Lucas se niega a jugar con él.**

–**Los periódicos están llenos de historias sobre ti y Candy Andry. Tienes suerte**

**de haber encontrado a alguien que te quiera tanto.**

**Sintiendo un frío interior, Terrence se concentró en los grafitos que había**

**en el muro.**

–**Se marchó.**

–**¿Y lo permitiste? ¿Es que no la quieres?**

–**Lo permití porque la quiero –reconociéndolo por primera vez, Terrence se**

**pasó los dedos por la frente, consciente de que Jacob lo estaba observando.**

–**¿Prefieres pasar la vida con mujeres que no te importan? –su tono estaba**

**cargado de ironía–. No le veo la lógica.**

–**Si no te importa, no tienes nada que perder.**

–**Pero a ti sí te importa –afirmó Jacob con voz pausada–. Y depende de ti el**

**asegurarte de no perder.**

**Aunque supongo que no debe ser fácil para una mujer estar contigo. Las**

**cámaras te persiguen allí donde vas. Aunque tal vez a ella le guste eso.**

**Terrence pensó en los jerséis marrones, en cómo trataba de fundirse con el**

**fondo. La bella y cariñosa Candy… En la isla Granchester estaban ellos dos solos, el enloquecido mundo de Hollywood no estaba a la vista. Terrence se quedó**

**mirando los decrépitos muros de la mansión Granchester. Jacob restauraría la casa, construiría un futuro a partir de los escombros. Él tenía que hacer lo mismo.**

–**Odia todo eso. Cree que soy una persona distinta cuando estoy delante de**

**la cámara.**

–**¿Y tiene razón?**

–**Sí –Terrence trazó sus iniciales en el polvo–.**

**Siempre me he estado escondiendo detrás de un papel. No quería ser yo**

**mismo. Tal vez tuviera miedo a más rechazo. Si la gente rechaza el papel que estás interpretando, no es tan personal como si rechazan a tu auténtico yo.**

–**Deberías sentirte orgulloso de quién eres –la voz de Jacob sonaba dulce–.**

**Eres un gran actor. He seguido tu carrera desde el principio, tienes un gran talento, Terrence. Y también eres un buen hombre. Sé todo sobre tus obras benéficas, tus proyectos de teatro para niños desfavorecidos. Rafael me lo contó.**

–**Solo firmaba los cheques –gruñó Terrence–, hasta que Candy me hizo**

**remangarme –pensó en los niños de Río–. Hay un niño que me ha estado**

**mandando correos. Creo que tiene talento de verdad, voy a pagarle una escuela de interpretación.**

**Y a otros niños también. Era una decisión que había tomado cuando aceptó**

**el Zafiro.**

–**Has interpretado muchos papeles. Es hora de que te interpretes a ti mismo.**

**Con Candy. Vamos –Jacob le dio un suave empujón–. Nos reuniremos en otro**

**momento. Todos. He vuelto y voy a quedarme.**

**Tengo que evitar que este lugar se venga abajo y pretendo hacer lo mismo**

**con el resto de esta familia.**

**Candy cerró la tapa de la última caja.**

–**Ya está –se sentó de cuclillas y se secó la frente con la manga de la**

**sudadera–. No sabía que hubiera acumulado tantas cosas.**

–**No puedo creer que estés llenando cajas con un collar tan valioso al cuello**

–**Claire puso dos tazas de té sobre la moqueta deshilachada.**

–**Me da terror perderlo –Candy tocó los diamantes–. No me lo he quitado**

**desde que me di cuenta de que seguía llevándolo, en el avión. Será un alivio**

**librarme de él.**

–**Ahora estás diciendo tonterías. Cuando te libres de él, se te romperá el**

**corazón porque es lo único que tienes de Terrence –Claire se inclinó hacia delante y abrazó a su amiga–. Estás muy delgada. Le odio por haberte hecho esto.**

**Aterrorizada por lo mal que se sentía, Candy se apartó. Nunca antes había**

**estado enamorada y no sabía que doliera tanto. El dolor era enorme y físico, un**

**dolor en el pecho del que no podía librarse.**

–**No te atrevas a llorar.**

–**Lo siento…, es que no puedo creer que te vayas.**

**¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? Eres mi mejor amiga, me dices lo que tengo que**

**ponerme –Claire entornó los ojos–. Por cierto, me encanta esa sudadera roja. ¿Qué**

**pasó con todos tus tonos favoritos de marrón?**

**A Candy le ardieron los ojos.**

–**He avanzado –dijo con brusquedad–. Y ahora deja de ponerme triste.**

**Puedes venir a verme, y podemos mandarnos correos y mensajes, y están Facebook y Skype… –se detuvo cuando alguien llamó con fuerza a la puerta de entrada.**

**Claire consultó su reloj.**

–**Los de la mudanza llegan pronto.**

–**¿Candy? –la voz de Terrence atravesó la puerta cerrada–. ¡Abre esta**

**maldita puerta!**

**Claire se puso de pie de un salto y el té se derramó por la moqueta.**

–**¡Es él! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?**

**Candy dejó con cuidado su taza.**

–**Viene a buscar los diamantes. Debería haberle mandado un mensaje para**

**decirle que tenía pensado devolver el collar.**

–**No creo que un hombre como Terrence se molestara en viajar a otro**

**continente solo para recuperar un objeto.**

–**Pues no hay otro motivo para que esté aquí.**

**Sintiéndose mareada y enferma, Candy se incorporó y se atusó la sudadera.**

**No quería enfrentarse a él.**

**No estaba segura de ser capaz de dominarse. Lamentando no haberle**

**enviado el collar por mensajería, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.**

**Terrence estaba allí delante vestido de cuero negro y con un casco de moto**

**bajo el brazo.**

**A Candy le temblaron las rodillas. ¿Cómo iba a superarlo? ¿Cómo iba a**

**olvidarlo si el bello rostro de Terrence Granchester lo miraba desde todas las revistas?**

–**Hola, sé por qué estás aquí. Has venido a buscar lo que es tuyo.**

–**Así es –su voz sonaba dulce y segura. Miró detrás de Candy y vio a su**

**amiga–. Hola, Claire.**

**Parecía que Claire fuera a desmayarse.**

–**Sabes mi nombre…**

**Candy se desabrochó el collar. Los diamantes parecían el símbolo de todas las**

**razones por las que aquello nunca hubiera funcionado.**

–**Toma –se lo tendió y Terrence se lo quedó mirando.**

–**¿Por qué me lo das?**

–**Has venido a buscar lo que te pertenece.**

–**Así es. Pero no quiero el collar –la observó con aquellos ojos azules que**

**hacían perder la cabeza a las mujeres–. Te quiero a ti.**

**Candy escuchó un gemido a su espalda, pero estaba demasiado ocupada**

**manteniendo sus propias emociones a raya como pensar en su amiga. No iba a**

**tragárselo. Sí, sonaba sincero. Era actor, se ganaba la vida haciendo que lo**

**imposible pareciera real.**

–**Llévate el collar –se lo puso en la mano–. Sigue con tu vida.**

–**Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadada conmigo –sin esperar a**

**que lo invitaran a pasar, Terrence entró en el apartamento y cerró la puerta con el pie.**

**Candy sintió una punzada de pánico.**

–**¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?**

–**Tú siempre dices que si hay un problema lo mejor es hablar, así que vamos**

**a hablar. Te doy permiso para que hables, para que digas todo lo que se te pase por**

**la cabeza.**

**Candy guardó silencio.**

–**Creo que voy a ir a dar un paseo –la voz de Claire sonó falsamente alegre–.**

**Esta es una escena para la que sin duda no necesitáis extras –agarró su abrigo, salió**

**del apartamento y cerró con firmeza tras ella.**

**Terrence no apartó la vista de Candy.**

–**Tú no eres así –al ver que seguía sin responder, suspiró desesperado–. De**

**acuerdo, tal vez en esta ocasión me toque hablar a mí. Volví a la mansión Granchester. Vi a Jacob.**

**Candy seguía sin decir nada, pero sentía las piernas débiles y todo en su**

**interior daba vueltas.**

–**Fui al lago –algo brilló en sus ojos–. Te conté que William trató de**

**ahogarme allí. Lo que no te conté fue que Carrie había hecho lo mismo cuando yo era un bebé. Acababa de descubrir que mi padre había tenido un hijo con otra mujer. Siempre fue emocionalmente frágil, pero aquella noche…bueno, la noticia la llevó al límite. Al parecer pensaba que me estaba salvando.**

**Esa vez Candy sí encontró la voz.**

–**Terrence…**

–**¿Eso son fotos mías? –se quedó mirando la pila de revistas que ella había**

**colocado al lado de la puerta–. ¿Estás sacándolas de tu vida?**

–**Eso no importa –se sentía mareada–. ¿Quién te salvó aquella noche, cuando**

**tu madre fue al lago contigo?**

–**Jacob y Lucas habían vuelto a casa por vacaciones y habían acampado en el**

**jardín. Nos vieron y nos rescataron. Para ira de mi padre, que los golpeó a ambos**

**por salvar a la «loca de su mujer» y a su hijo no deseado. Ese soy yo, por cierto –**

**torció los labios–. Yo era el hijo no deseado. Al parecer, la única época que mi**

**padre fue amable con mi madre fue cuando estaba embarazada de mi hermano**

**Sebastian.**

**Por desgracia, ella cometió el error de pensar que la historia se repetiría y**

**volvió a quedarse embarazada.**

**Fue un gran error.**

**Candy se abrazó a sí misma.**

–**¿Te reconoció cuando le entregaste el Zafiro?**

–**No lo sé –murmuró él–. Creo que sí, pero tal vez sea lo que quiero pensar.**

–**¿Cómo está?**

–**Estable. Completamente medicada, por supuesto, pero feliz en su propio**

**mundo. Lo único que podemos hacer por ella es protegerla todo lo que podamos.**

**Candy pensó en su propia infancia. La vida secreta de su padre no cambiaba el**

**hecho de que ella hubiera sido una niña querida.**

–**No sé cómo lograste sobrevivir.**

–**Sobreviví convirtiéndome en otra persona. Actué durante los años más**

**difíciles –Terrence le sostuvo la mirada–. Era otra persona todo el tiempo hasta**

**que te conocí. Eres la primera mujer que ha mostrado interés por la persona, no**

**por la estrella de cine. Quiero cambiar mi vida, Candy. No quiero levantarme cada**

**mañana y actuar todo el día. Quiero vivir mi vida, no la de otra persona –la miró**

**fijamente–. Y quiero vivirla contigo. Te quiero –al ver que ella seguía sin decir**

**nada, la sonrisa le tembló–. Es la primera vez que digo algo así fuera de un set delrodaje.**

**Candy mantuvo sus emociones fuertemente a raya.**

–**Todo esto es muy repentino e inesperado –no era lo suficientemente**

**valiente para creerlo–. ¿Cuándo decidiste que me querías?**

–**Cuando gané el Zafiro y no significó nada para mí –Terrence le escudriñó**

**el rostro–. Quería ganar por Carrie, pero cuando te fuiste, aquella noche, supe que no había ganado nada. Había perdido.**

–**Terrence…**

–**Sé que piensas que soy un cobarde –inclinó la frente hacia la de ella con**

**voz insegura–. Pero dame la oportunidad de demostrarte lo contrario. Soy un tipo**

**duro. ¿Quieres sentir mis músculos?**

**Entonces llegaron las lágrimas a los ojos de Candy.**

–**Sé que no eres ningún cobarde, pero no hacías más que alejarme de ti.**

–**No volveré a hacerlo. No llores. Por favor, no llores –Terrence le secó las**

**lágrimas de las mejillas y tomó su boca con un beso desesperado y breve–.**

**Candy, yo… por favor, te estoy diciendo que te quiero. Dime algo.**

**El terror y la esperanza iban juntos.**

–**No puedo permitirme creerte. No sé si estás actuando.**

–**Sabes que no. Te quiero y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo en**

**Katielandia. Y puedes tirar todas esas revistas porque tienes al Terrence**

**verdadero. Ella emitió un sonido que era mitad risa mitad sollozo.**

–**Somos tan distintos…**

–**No tanto. Tú te escondes detrás de ropa marrón y yo detrás de mi trabajo.**

–**No me he vestido de marrón desde que salimos de la isla Granchester –se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la sudadera–. Tú me hiciste sentir bella.**

–**Eres bella –la abrazó y frunció el ceño–. ¿Has perdido peso?**

–**Estaba muy triste.**

**Terrence la estrechó entre sus brazos sintiéndose culpable.**

–**No voy a volver a perderte de vista. Voy a llevarte de regreso a Los**

**Ángeles.**

–**Ya iba de regreso a Los Ángeles –Candy se apartó de él y miró las cajas que**

**había al lado de la puerta–. He hablado con Howard Kennington esta semana y**

**quiere que trabaje en su próxima película. Le gusta mi trabajo de verdad. Creí que**

**era solo por ti, pero se enfadó mucho cuando supo que había vuelto sin hablar**

**antes con él y me envió un billete de avión.**

–**No lo necesitarás, yo voy a llevarte a casa. Supe que tu trabajo era**

**excepcional desde que lo vi –le apartó el pelo de la cara–. Voy a dejar de actuar y**

**me voy a concentrar en la dirección. Podemos trabajar juntos.**

**Juntos. A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón por la emoción.**

–**Candy Andry, diseñadora de vestuario.**

–**Candy Granchester, diseñadora de vestuario.**

**Ella no se atrevió a moverse por miedo a romper el hechizo.**

–**Terrence…**

–**Quiero que te cases conmigo. Dime que te casarás conmigo.**

–**¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Pero… tú… oh, Dios mío, le partirás el corazón**

**a millones de mujeres.**

–**Solo me importa el corazón de una mujer –aseguró con dulzura y maldijo**

**entre dientes al verla llorar de nuevo–. No llores. No puedo soportarlo.**

–**Esta vez lloro de alegría –Candy apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho–. No**

**puedo creerlo…**

–**Pues créelo –la voz de Terrence sonaba insegura cuando la miró a los**

**ojos–. ¿Crees que existe alguna posibilidad de que me des una respuesta?**

–**¡Sí! –la palabra saltó de su corazón a sus labios–. Claro que sí. Te quiero, ya**

**sabes que te quiero.**

**Terrence la besó con fuerza y posesividad. Cuando apartó la boca de la de**

**ella, a Candy le daba vueltas la cabeza.**

–**Tengo que darle la noticia a mis hermanos. Si esperas una boda**

**convencional ya puedes ir olvidándote. Jacob está decidido a reunirnos otra vez,**

**así que los conocerás a todos a lo largo de los próximos meses.**

**Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, incapaz de contener la felicidad.**

–**Hay algo de mí misma que no te he contado.**

**Susana marlow es mi hermana.**

–**¿Susana Marlow? –Terrence frunció el ceño–.**

**¿La supermodelo?**

**Un pensamiento horrible le cruzó a Candy por la cabeza.**

–**¿Tú y ella… alguna vez…?**

–**No, desde luego que no. No es mi tipo. Supongo que ella es la razón por la**

**que vistes de marrón.**

**Candy se mordió el labio inferior.**

–**No era fácil ser su hermana.**

–**Me lo imagino. Coincidí con ella una vez, fue una pesadilla. Bueno, me**

**alegra saber que no soy el único con parientes pintorescos. Creo que nuestra boda va a ser muy interesante.**

–**Si Susana viene a la boda, seguramente intentará seducirte. Ninguno de tus**

**hermanos puede provocar tanta vergüenza como ella.**

–**No creas. Mi hermano Lucas cree que no tiene ningún sentido ir a una**

**boda si no es para intentar tener relaciones sexuales con la novia –bromeó**

**Terrence–. Sin duda tratará de seducirte en nuestra boda.**

**Las mujeres lo aman, pero te advierto que si lo miras una sola vez, pasarás**

**el resto de tu vida a solas conmigo en la isla Granchester.**

**Candy le deslizó las manos por el cuello. Sentía como si estuviera flotando.**

–**¿Una isla exótica y el hombre más sexy del mundo? Me suena a final**

**perfecto.**

–**En ese caso –una sonrisa asomó a los labios de Terrence, e inclinó la**

**cabeza para besarla–, que caiga el telón.**

_**Fin**_**_**


	4. NOTA

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"NOTA ACLARATORIA./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Tomando en Consideración, el comentario que realizo ARCE , con respecto a que estoy violando los derechos de autor O Copyright, me permito hacer la siguiente nota aclaratoria.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"PRIMERO: Se perfectamente a lo que te refieres con la supuesta denuncia o mas no demanda legal por la escritora que señalas, ella solicito que no se usen sus libros para crear fanfiction, de ninguna clase, cosa que se respeta, tomando en consideración que es la creadora de dichas obras, y lo controversial que es esta escritora, este hecho sucedió hace mas de 4 años casi 5 años creo yo, a id="_GPLITA_7" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"DESDE/a entonces se dejo de usar cualquier libro de esta escritora para crear o recrear cualquier fanfiction, algo que otros autores no ven mal. Sino aun apoyan de alguna manera a los seguidores a que realicen una recreación alterna de sus personajes, tal es el caso de J.K ROWLING creadora de Harry Potter, quien a señalado, "me siento alagada porque la gente quiera escribir sobre mis historias" esto hecho lo realiza por medio de su agente literario./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Así también podemos notar lo que menciona el escritor Rodolfo Castro en su libro "LA INTENCION DE LEER, LA INTENCION DE NARRAR" lo que comenta el autor en su pagina 24, " Desde hace tiempo, sabes que el verdadero sujeto de la lectura no es en exclusiva EL LIBRO, NI EL ESCRITOR CON SUS PALABRAS Y SUS SILENCIOS, sino la unidad que conforma el LECTOR, el escritor, su texto y contexto. EL ESCRITOR como persona, y no como un profesional que domina una técnica. EL LECTOR, que al leer REESCRIBE el texto, pero también se narra a si mismo en si mismo, siendo el lector el ser humano en constante desarrollo."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"De donde podemos desprender que es necesario tener un aprecio del lector mas haya de solamente un ser que va a una tienda adquiere un libro y lo cuelga en su estantería para que coja polvo después de un tiempo, o como lo expresa esta persona ARCE, en su comentario, " he leído esta y otras sagas de …" que me lleva a pensar que solamente hace eso, leer, mas no compartir con otras personas, para que se pueda llegar a una CULTURIZACION PUBLICA y de alguna manera no solo ayudar a fomentar el buen habito de la lectura en otras personas, sino también en compartir lo que tu puedes tener y otros no, de una manera divertida, sana , limpia de prejuicios y vánales a id="_GPLITA_8" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"IDEAS/a erróneas y sobre todo SIN FINES DE LUCRO, que es la principal causa de llegar a cometer violaciones al Copyright./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"SEGUNDO: Tal parece que se olvidad la idea original de la creación de FANFICTION, sin importar la pagina o termino genérico que se utiliza para referirse a las paginas creadas en el mundo, con la idea de retomar el universo creativo de una obra ajena (personajes, reglas del universo ficcional, tramas principales) y desarrollarlas más allá del original, siendo esta una costumbre poco moderna en realidad ya que es algo tan antiguo como la propia literatura. Así, la literatura clásica está plagada de a id="_GPLITA_9" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"CONTINUACIONES/a y adaptaciones./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"No seria la primera en el mundo ni la ultima que se divierte haciendo lo que hice, realizar solo breves cambios en las obras de una autora que como he expresado es autentica, innovadora y con un gran sentido de la realidad alterna.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Por tanto siguiendo los cánones de las ideas originales de la creación del FANFICTION, solo adapto una obra ya existente o de creación propia ,que en mi caso he dejado claro que las tengo pero las publico en un lugar mas apropiado para las ideas que desarrollo, para no mezclar habla sexual con algo tan bien trabajado como una historia creada para jovencitas, con personajes de un Anime (Animaciones procedentes de Japón y algunos acepciones de países asiáticos tales como Corea o China, termino derivado de la palabra Inglesa "animation". Que etimológicamente deriva del latín "anima" para el castellano " Alma"). Excluyendo las creaciones de Anime Yuri y Yaoi,, que en mi caso si son un punto de referencia para mi pluma y a id="_GPLITA_10" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"FORMA/a de escritura propia./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Y con esto me refiero a la idea de un "OTAKU", que tal parece es lo que intenta ser dicha persona con su comentario.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"En palabras del propio Hayo Miyazaki, seria " strongAlgunas personas pasan su vida interesadas en si mismasstrongstrong,/strong strong¿Sabes? Casi toda la animación japonesa difícilmente es producida con la base de observar a personas reales. Es creada por humanos, que no pueden soportar ver a otros seres humanos./strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongY es por eso que la industria está llena de Otakus."strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongEn este caso lo aplico a no ser consecuente con algunos actos relacionados con el libre manejo de proyección del FANFICTION.strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"TERCERO: VIOLACIONES a los derechos de autos, en diversos países se tiene diferentes leyes de protección, para los autores, así como tratados internacionales de protección al copyright mas sin embargo, aclaro y comento a la vez, que depende de la ley Federal de cada País , cosa que baria en consecuencia como tal. Presentándose como problema para interpretar las variantes de las violaciones. Y con el comentario de esta persona deduzco solo se refiere a las leyes federales de , que en todo caso protegen a la autora de los libros que utilice, mas sin embargo no se si se entera de cuantas personas en el mundo entran a una pagina de FANFICTION, y suben , crean, modifican , muestran su a id="_GPLITA_11" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"TRABAJO/a de una forma libre, sencilla y creativa, ya sea propio o de otros , SIEMPRE RECONOCIENDO QUE NO SON LOS AUTORES DE DICHA OBRA, haciendo alusión siempre a esto hecho, comentado de forma aclaratoria que no son suyas las obras , ni de su autoría sino de XXXX autor, de esta manera no se apropia de ninguna obra, y por ende no puede ser objeto de acusación de Plagio, o tratar de apoderarse de algo, dado que solo somos seudónimos imaginativos navegando en la red, que no buscamos quitar un céntimo de la gran fortuna que han acrecentado de manera razonable cada uno de los autores de las diversas obras, que se utilazan en los fan fics , lo primordial y unico creo yo es solamente divertirnos un poco y en mi caso compartir lo que poseo, para así ayudar al habito de la lectura (que cada día lo veo mas deficiente)./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"NUNCA he dicho que las obras sean mías, siempre al a id="_GPLITA_0" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"INICIO/a esta la nota aclaratoria de quien es el autor real, así no me acusaran de apropiarme de manera indebida de nada./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Si desea alguien saber mas sobre los procedimientos y leyes puedo hacerle llegar información legal al respecto.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"CUARTO: El punto principal de lo que atrae a los usuarios es el interés en común por la historias originales de las cuales deseas obtener ya sea mas información, modificaciones , cambios y otros a id="_GPLITA_1" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"TRABAJOS/a logrados, como cambios alternos, así como el saber que hay mas gente o personas interesadas en el mismo tema y que tienen algo que decir, crear o modificar ( dependiendo del caso), utilizando obras existentes o creadas por su propia inspiración utilizando personajes de Cine, literatura u otro medio creativo, ya publicado./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Lo que nos lleva a razonar sobre el hecho de que el éxito de FANFICTION, (sin importar el a id="_GPLITA_2" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"NOMBRE/a en el ciberespacio de la pagina que utilices)se debe a que todos nos volvemos protagonistas, porque siempre habrá alguien a quien agrade lo que publicamos u opinamos, y con esto no digo que de la nada llegaremos a ser RICOS Y FAMOSOS, por una manera de expresar nuestra interpretación medianamente formada de una obra ya existente, credo y exhibida por el autor ORIGINAL, donde este plasma su sentir, y nosotros solamente jugamos un papel como lectores/interpretes de lo dicho y expresado./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Modificándolas o terciándolas dependiendo de la a id="_GPLITA_3" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"FORMA/a que demos a los hechos, o así también no modifiquemos en nada lo ya existente, como es mi caso./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Yo me declaro una persona que usa esta forma de creatividad liberadora ya que no existe la necesidad de atarse a los estándares escolares, porque pensare que no me consideran talentosa, como para crear algo yo misma, y digno de compartir con otras personas, ya que no aspiro a vivir de la escritura ( mi forma de vida, esta establecida a id="_GPLITA_4" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"DESDE/a hace mucho tiempo),/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"No busco llegar a ser una productora de FANFICTION LEGALES, para lucrar con lo ya existente y modificarlo mostrando mi visión, sobre lo que deduzco, supongo y presupongo, quiso decir el creador de la obra que este adaptando aquí.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Por otra parte, recurriré a pensar que ARCE solo es un lector intensivo, que es confrontado con un corpus limitado y cerrado de textos, leídos y releído, memorizados y recitados, escuchados o conocidos de memoria, sin ganas de compartir-p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Mientras que en mi caso me considero un lector extensivo, con rabia por leer, consumiendo impresos de manera numerosa y diversa, ejerciendo así una a id="_GPLITA_5" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"ACTIVIDAD/a critica./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Quiero creer que los lectores de FANFICS tienen profundamente arraigado el habito de la lectura, de manera romántica y extensiva, que es capaz de leer y comentar varios textos en plazos muy cortos de tiempo, si es que tienen el acceso necesario para tener libros sin preocupación de cantidades. ( cosa que creo difícil en algunos casos y que me lleva a mi anterior comentario, creo que se debe compartir lo que se tiene con otros, para fomentar la CULTURA POPULAR).p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ahora bien, realizando una nueva cita textual de lo escrito por Rodolfo Castro, me permito mostrar el siguiente comentario sobre los fanfiction.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"" El lector joven, que se mueve en "fanfiction" o los usos alternativos de internet lo que esto esta haciendo es PRIVILEGIANDO géneros antes marginales y ahora emergentes, como la fantasía, la ciencia ficción y el terror, focalizando nuevas temáticas , personajes y géneros, que resultan de una fusión o hibridación de la mitología, el folklore, los clásicos, las tendencias mas modernas… y modas audiovisuales"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Me pregunto yo, ahora, porque si escritores, reconocen la existencia de fanfiction como un hecho , que encausa la creatividad de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, de una forma divertida y libre, existen personas que lleguen a criticar, amenazar y coartar , el hecho de publicar en una pagina de FANFICTION algo propio o no escrito por uno mismo, utilizando personajes de un anime, manga etc.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Por ultimo reitero mi agradecimiento a las personas que leen , lo que hago, ya que es una manera de demostrarme a mi misma que aun puede haber personas que aprecien el buen habito de la lectura, y yo pueda compartir ese hecho con ellas, al dejarles ver los libros que poseo.p 


End file.
